


Kings of the Past

by LLAngel



Series: Kings [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Adventure, Boys In Love, Drama, M/M, Puzzleshipping, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 45,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLAngel/pseuds/LLAngel
Summary: This is the sequel to "Return of the Kings" and second installment in my Kings series. It revolves around the gang going further back in time than they've ever been! It's a thrilling ride of drama, suspense and boy love!
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi
Series: Kings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870195
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Welcome to the Sequel to Return of the Kings. If you enjoyed that tale then you should enjoy this one. This takes place approx 7-9 months after the end of the last one. As usual, if you like it, please leave a comment! I love hearing your thoughts and reactions! They keep me going!

The sun blazed hot over the harsh dry dirt as diggers carried wheelbarrows of dead soil and debris, others brushed off and chipped away at old ancient buried structures and more still assisted in odd jobs fitting an archaeological site. Many were thirsty, all were sweating and few sat uncomfortably in the shade examining maps, journals, survey reports and the like beneath the protection of tents.

Maximillion Pegasus was one of them, sipping at a glass of red wine as he listened to his senior researchers prattle on about which location was more likely to have anything of significance.

While they had made some decent headway of discoveries here, they hadn't found what Pegasus was certain would be here and until they find it, they would continue searching, spreading their resources as thin as they had to, so long as they found it.

It was all in the journal he kept in his suit jacket, the one modern thing found in this site 6 months ago by an unsuspecting traveller. He knew not what he had found, but as luck would have it, it could well prove to be one of the most profitable investments Pegasus would have made in recent times. If this journal spoke true then his company would soar, he could revitalise Duel Monsters with a brand new season of cards and once again his name would be the talk of the world as much as Kaiba Corp.

Not to say his company was doing badly, but with Kaiba's rematch against the Pharoah being televised and a sudden demand for anything ancient he needed new ideas. Even Kaiba Corp was revising their amusement parks and their competitions. He needed to stay ahead of his game and helping the archaeological community wasn't a bad venture either.

Not to mention, if he could find something of significance his dear friend Yugi boy would be greatly interested as well… which could spark even more interest for Duel Monsters if the former King of Games is seen making waves.

He sighed and sipped at his wine, swirling it around in his glass lazily. He was excited to get things moving along, but listening to his researchers drolling arguments were getting tiresome; and the heat didn't help at all. He insisted on being here; being cooped up in one of his mansions was making him lethargic and a change of scenery was good for the soul… but even he wished to be inside his jet or at a nearby luxury hotel drinking his wine amongst spa bubbles instead of sweltering out here for naught.

He boredom was soon interrupted however as a commotion was sounding near section 23; a small site of little promise a little ways off from the others. It was chosen as a site of interest soley based off a terrain scan showing dark areas. It wasn't favored among his researchers but Pegasus followed what Yugi had taught him: to believe.

Approaching the site they split apart the frantic group of diggers scrambling to look and in the centre were two men trying to resuscitate another.

"Call a medic!" One supervisor called out as he began to take over for the diggers. Another supervisor began corralling the workers, getting them to spread out and back away. Pegasus watched as the man's chest rose and fell but no life could be forced into him. What he died from was a mystery for now… they weren't overworked and they had plenty of water. It was hot but the men were on regular shifts. He could have been bitten by a snake, a spider or perhaps a scorpion but at first glance there didn't appear to be any creatures nearby or tracks of a snake.

"Mr. Pegasus, sir." One of the diggers said to him, head cast low to his feet and his voice weak with fear.

"What is it?" He asked the man. He winced and recoiled before he moved aside and pointed to a golden dagger half buried in loose sand.

"We found this, he touched it and it took his life. He couldn't breathe. He dropped it and collapsed. It killed him, sir. It is cursed." The man said, his voice wavering.

Pegasus approached it. It was an intricate gold dagger adorned with decorative carvings in the blade, swirling in precise circles resembling vinework or fire. The hilt was solid, glinting in the sunlight and curved to fit into the palm perfectly. It was unlike anything they had uncovered thus far… mostly pottery and stone evidence of civilisation. But this gold was so shiny even after so many years being buried… but what caught his attention the most, was the eye on the handle. He knew this eye anywhere. He wore one for years and was the very reason that Duel Monsters existed in the first place… the Millenium Eye… there was no mistaking it.

He moved to crouch when the digger from before touched his arms, pulling him slightly to stop him from getting close.

"Please sir, it killed him. You mustn't get too close. It will kill you too!" He begged, quickly releasing him in fear of punishment but insisting he protect him.

"Fetch me some cloth. We won't touch it then." He ordered the man and he scurried off immediately.

Crouching still as a pair of diggers lifted the dead man away gently he heard the dagger sing to him, enticing him to touch it, to see what it had seen and to feel what it feels. He believed it to be dangerous and so agreed not to touch it, but resisting it's song proved difficult even for a man with his experience.

This was not what he expected to find, least of all in the area he had chosen… but this would still intrigue Yugi enough to aid him… he could still use this to his advantage.

* * *

Heat burned his cheeks, melting his body as blood rushed to various places. Thuds against the wooden slats of the walls threaten to alert many others outside but in this moment they cared not for any attention they might bring. They had locked his door and they knew better than to intrude on Yugi whilst his door was locked.

Panting and breathing heavily as puffs of white air escaped their lips, Atem had him pinned against the wall but Yugi was still in control, wrapping his legs around his waist and pulling on Atem's hair to expose his neck as his bit gently into him. His moaning made him press into him deeper until finally Atem's legs were getting weaker.

Carrying him off onto his bed he threw themselves onto the thin mattress, burying himself deeper into Yugi and for a moment he had the upper ground. Yugi's strength weakened as a gasp escaped his lips. He threw his head back, scraping his fingers against Atem's shoulders. It was rare for Atem to gain such ground on him but when he did he felt such power that he needed to cling to for as long as he could. Yugi was skilled at taking control even against him but on occasions like this Atem needed to savor every moment, any way he knew how, and that was to be as rough with him as he could. He was close already, had been a while, but with Yugi like this he knew he could finish him.

Pushing his knees up and breaking his hold around his waist was easy enough in this position and with him now locked in place, giving Atem easy access to drive as deep as possible Yugi moaning now with every thrust, to the point Atem needed to hold his hand over his mouth as his eyes rolled back.

He felt Yugi shuddering beneath him and his back was arching and his entire body reacted to way he was thrusting into him.

His phone beside the bed began to ring then and in frustration Yugi quickly grabbed it and threw it away. Atem was at his limit now though and so was he… a few quick thrusts later and they came together, their bodies shaking and tensing and throbbing with and against one another.

They breathed together, catching their breaths as their muscles softened, their hearts raced and their minds went numb with euphoria.

Atem slipped out of him gently and collapsed beside him, aching in his legs but not caring at all. He was exhausted but greatly satisfied as Yugi laid unmoving save for the quick rise and falls of his chest.

"T-think… they heard… you?" Atem asked him, giggling.

Yugi smiled and nodded, closing his eyes tiredly. He didn't care if they heard… right now he cared not for anything except how satisfied they were. It'd been too long since he'd seen Atem, this was a much needed surprise.

His phone started ringing again from somewhere hidden from sight. He groaned tiredly, waving his hand towards it and hoping it would silence itself.

"Maybe… you should answer it." Atem suggested.

"You answer it." Yugi said back to him tiredly.

"I don't think my legs work right now." Atem giggled.

"How do you think mine feel?" Yugi laughed.

The phone wouldn't be quiet though, so groaning in annoyance he rolled off the bed and searched for it as Atem admired his body from the comfort of the bed.

"Hello, Dr. Moto." Yugi said when he finally found it. He held it by his shoulder as he wrapped a towel around his waist, watching Atem as he visually pouted, silently telling him to lose the fabric.

"Pegasus… now's not a great… what now? I'm in the middle of an expedition already. Iraq's not my area of expertise, you want Leon… What about your researchers… why me? ... y-yes? What?" He was completely focused on the call now and the tone suggested this wasn't a housecall. Atem was interested too now, trying his best to read Yugi's expressions of shock, confusion and disbelief. "Can you send me photos?" Yugi continued as he lifted the lid of his laptop. "Yes… no… okay it's come through. Where did you say you found… what the… h-how?" Yugi asked in dismay as an image appeared before him.

Atem came over to him then, leaning lightly on his shoulders and wrapping his hands around his waist. The image was that of a golden dagger but what caught his eye was the Millenium Eye carved into the hilt… it appeared to be the same design and the same quality of the Millenium Items but he had never heard of a Dagger before.

"Are you serious? You haven't… right. And you're sure this is what ki-... right. Of course. There's more…? What? No… I - I don't know I'm sorry. I could ask but that's not something we've spoken about. Are you sure? Okay… No I understand why you called me. Yes. I understand. Pegasus the dig here- really? You won't mind if I confirm this with Owoi then? Okay… you already… well you're as presumptuous as ever. You're not wrong… okay. I'll be there as soon as I can. Yes… yes. He's here… yes I thought you might. Okay… see you soon. Don't let anyone touch it. Goodbye."

Yugi put down his phone and sighed heavily, staring upon the dagger in awe.

"So… you're going to Pegasus then?" Atem asked.

"You're coming with me. He's in Iraq at the moment, thats where they found the dagger."

"Yugi it looks like a Millenium Item… but I've never heard of a Millenium Dagger before and furthermore… Iraq? A little far for a Millenium Item to travel on it's own isn't it?"

"Assuming it was created in Egypt you mean? And assuming it is a Millenium Item. The likeness is uncanny but even in my research the creation of Millenium Items was never recorded before your father made them. There was recordings of how to create them but they never proved the existence of any before hand. There's been no archival evidence suggesting this has been performed before… but then I suppose the Egyptians had to get their knowledge from somewhere… but Iraq? I don't know enough to make any kind of assumption just yet."

"So what about your site here? This is for your studies Yugi, you're so close to finishing your thesis."

"I know but I can work on that when we get back. Besides, Pegasus has already arranged with Owoi who's going to take over for me here and anything found will be shared directly to me… it's taken care of. That and there's one other thing."

"That being?" Atem asked.

"Pegasus found something that could very well be personal to me." Yugi said, sliding around in his arms to face him.

"That being?" He asked again.

"My father's journal."


	2. 2

Atem slept soundly in his recliner chair by the window, snoring ever so softly as the soft rocking of the plane relaxed him. Yugi had to smile, giggling to himself as his partner looked so peaceful. Half an hour before he was saying he was fine, that he'd stay up for a while yet and keep him company but he had already exhausted him prior to leaving Japan. He pulled a blanket over his shoulders, tucking him in gently before he sat by a desk to examine the photos Pegasus had sent him.

He had brought with him his compiled notes on the items as well as the Millennium Necklace just to confirm if this dagger was in fact an Item, but no matter what theories he wrote down he couldnt confirm anything. He almost had enough speculation to write an entire paper on the mere suggestion it could be a Millennium Item. his biggest questions however was whether it was older or younger than the items and did it originate in Iraq or Egypt. If it was born in Iraq that would put it in the Mesopatamian era, which wasn't out of the realm of possibilities but it remained a mystery as to which came first.

And then there was his fathers journal. He didn't know much about his father short of that he was also a researcher who disappeared when he was young. He didn't even remember what he looked like but his mother and grandpa both didn't like talking about him. Unfortunately that meant all Atems questions about him remained unanswered as not even he knew much more. In fact reading his father's journal would be as close to reading or hearing his words as he was likely to ever get. Still, it was enough of a reason for him to decide to leave mid expedition… both reasons were. According to Pegasus this dagger had killed a man… regardless of whether this weapon was Millenium or not it was dangerous.

There was no blood on the blade, even if they had cleaned it he expected to see some so the question remained how it killed someone. Because that was the question; Pegasus specifically said it killed someone, not someone had used it to kill.

Sighing he leaned back to rub his eyes. He was tired himself. They had about 6 hours left before they would land, he supposed getting some sleep was a good idea, and snuggling next to Atem made his heart flutter.

***  
Yugi and Atem were escorted by car to the main site where Pegasus was set up inside a luxuriously large tent with compartments and portable fans, computers and various machinery. Yugi was accustomed to the tech he was using but the tent was a little much, but then this was Pegasus.

The dry red sands of Iraq was a vastly different setting to Northern Japan where they had been, but take the environment out of the question and he almost felt as if he hadn't left. Atem stuck close by but even he was getting used to the different equipment and amount of people rushing by about their work. Oftentimes he liked to surprise Yugi with unexpected visits either at work at the museum or on expeditions within the country. Yugi didn't mind; in fact he actually looked forward to those visits of his.

They found Pegasus sitting with a wine glass in hand and a valet holding a small desk fan to his face, gently blowing his long silver hair behind him pleasantly. When he saw him he stood immediately, welcoming them both with big smiles and open arms.

"Ahh the Yugi twins! Welcome, Yugi-boy, Pharoah-boy." He said in his usual waving and flamboyant tones.

"Pegasus." Yugi greeted happily.

"You can call me Atem you know." Atem said with a small smirk.

"I know but Atem-boy doesn't have the same ring to it, Pharoah-boy." He said pleasantly as he shook their hands.

"So where's this dagger of yours?" Yugi asked.

"Oh no small talk? No how was the courtesy flight or how is life outside of work… that is if you have a life outside of work Yugi-boy." Pegasus joked but Yugi's cocked eyebrows suggested he didn't appreciate that remark. "Oh fine, straight to business then. It's over there on the desk. Be careful, there's some gloves for you to use and some tools as well. No one's touched it and it has barely left my sight." Pegasus continued.

A small glass case protected the golden dagger resting now on red velvet. It looked almost ready for display but it also appeared harmless as well. He took a seat, opened the case gently and merely looked at it for a moment. Faintly he could hear voices, whispers urging him to take it and he feel a strange power emanating from it, almost seducing him but it was easy enough to ignore. It was definitely not just a golden dagger… there was something about it.

"And you say that no one used this dagger, that the only person to have touched it died?" Yugi asked.

"Cardiac arrest. I've had my men examine it without touching it directly, there's no trace of poisons or toxins." Pegasus shrugged.

"That'd be my first guess too." Yugi said absent-mindedly.

"This man died of a heart-attack upon touching this weapon?" Atem clarified as Yugi took a long tool and used it to touch the dagger, nudging it in place.

"Yes. My diggers believe it's cursed now and production has slowed somewhat since. They're afraid if they uncover anything else they too might fall victim to the curse."

"What are you looking for out here?" Yugi asked as he flipped the dagger over.

"Originally inspiration… that is until we recovered this." Pegasus said as he lightly dropped a small brown leather journal on the desk beside him.

Yugi glanced at it, felt an oddly discomforting chill and continued to examine the dagger.

"Is that my father's journal?" He asked. To Atem's surprise his tone was unexpectedly cold. He for one was eager to learn more about his father, especially since Yugi knew so much about his own family.

"I believe it is."

"I'll look at it later." Yugi said as he slipped out a small case from inside his jacket. It was a simple little jewellery case, navy blue and inconspicuous but inside rested the Millenium Necklace. It glinted and shined the same way as the dagger, untouched by time and beautiful in it's splendor.

He dangled the delicate chain over the dagger until it vibrated in position. Pulling the necklace away he closed the glass case lid and repeated the process. As soon as the chain of the necklace touched the lid the dagger spun violently, scratching the glass on the inside and forcing it to crack and splinter.

"It's a Millenium Item alright but this one is unusually violent. The 7 we have are calm, content… created with the purpose to protect and honed by those who wished to use them for good."

"The ring as an exception?" Pegasus asked cheekily.

"The ring was cleansed. It's now as obedient as the others. This dagger though was either misused, created for malicious intent or abandoned. If Items have emotions then this one is angry."

"Emotions? Yugi-boy I had control of the Eye for quite some time and let me assure you it had no emotion, it was a tool."

"You felt nothing from the eye because it chose you Pegasus, for a time you were meant to have it. They don't have emotions the same as we do, it's more… alignment. Mistreat them though and they will betray you, which is, if I'm not mistaken, why you lost that little battle you had with Bakura, the very reason you lost the eye in the first place." Yugi said smugly.

"Whatever happened to either create this dagger or after it's birth is likely the reason it's not content. How old is the site we're looking at?"

"Approximately 6,500 years old."

"That makes this older than you Atem." Yugi said to with a cheeky grin.

"Thats a first. Does that make this dagger older than me as well?"

"Maybe. There's no way to date gold, but if we can confirm it's existence here then yes. It could have been buried here long after this civilization was lost. Have you found anything else that could support it's existence?" Yugi asked.

"Nothing. There's not even a word of it in your father's journal. Unless you include mention of a mysterious weapon."

"You've looked?" Yugi asked in annoyance.

"How else do you think I learned it was his?" Pegasus shrugged.

Yugi sighed before putting the necklace safely away inside his jacket.

"May I see the site you found the dagger?"

Pegasus lead him outside to an abandoned section of the dig. It was much smaller than the others but no less organised or prepared. Stepping over the string they found themselves in a small trench with nothing here but sand and what looked like stone underneath.

"According to witnesses it was found half buried in the sand, stabbed into the cracks of stone there. They dug around it until one of them could get their hand around it and pull it out. Soon after that he dropped it, clutching at his arm and chest and … well you don't need the details." Pegasus said.

"It was stuck in the ground, as if it had been put there deliberately?" Yugi asked.

"I suppose so." He shrugged.

Yugi brushed the sand around the stone poking through, finding edges to follow. The stone was natural but it's formation was man-made. This was a step, or perhaps a table top at one point. There was more underneath and if Yugi was in control he'd be focusing more on this site than the others.

"What did the scans show of this area?" Yugi asked.

"Trace metals and some dark circles but nothing suggesting anything else."

"Trace metals may have been the dagger and the dark circles the stone underneath… what else is here?" Yugi asked, standing to look around.

To the north were mountains but too far off to be considered part of the civilisation. To the northeast was a jungle, sprouting a dried up river that eventually would have connected to the Persian Gulf. So close to shade and river and given the age of time these people would have been river dwellers, which meant little to nothing to Yugi right now.

"There are outlines of houses. I believe the gap between areas 18, 19 and 21 are streets. So far it's not a large city but there's some minor evidence it stretches into the jungle. We found a stone marker but we haven't delved further in yet." Pegasus said.

"How long have you been here?"

"I've been here about 2 weeks but this site's been on for 6 months."

"And this is all you've found?" Yugi asked almost rudely.

"Patience Yugi-boy. Patience. The journal was recovered 6 months ago by a traveller wondering the jungle. He stumbled upon an ancient temple hidden away and reclaimed by time. I've been there myself and after working here I have come to the conclusion that where we are standing is merely the outskirts of the city."

"Where they caught their fish and conducted trade… so if the city extends into the jungle then this temple may have been their hub. Why are you focusing your efforts here and not inside?"

"Because the journal suggests that a great catastrophe occurred at the temple and those who escaped did so by crossing the land or the sea. I was hoping to find some evidence left behind to suggest what kind of catastrophe it was, some carving perhaps or a detailed description by a child with a vision." Pegasus said extravagantly. He was as weird as ever but he thought he understood. If the catastrophe he spoke of took place at the temple and there was time enough for people to escape then perhaps there was time enough to record what happened, or maybe not everyone decided to leave. Still, he was interested in viewing this temple.

He sighed in defeat though, rubbing his temples in annoyance. He supposed he had no choice but to read the journal… it seemed to reference a lot of what happened here. He felt weird reading it though… if it did in fact belong to his father, which even his grandfather's story seems to confirm, then what if his father's remains were found too… what if he spent so much of the last 23 years here not because he decided not to come back but because he died here… what if his last thoughts weren't of his family but whatever he was researching.

He had to bite the bullet and find out. If anything so he could figure out how to cleanse the dagger so it couldn't hurt anyone else.

"Okay, I'll read the journal. But I want to see the temple. Do you have a path from here to it?" Yugi asked him.

"I can arrange an escort. I know exactly where it is."

"Perfect. If you could do that for me I'll take a look at whatever else you have here too."

"Splendid! Pharoah-boy! If you're bored you can always regale me in tales of your past! I'm dying to know more about the wielder of the Eye before me." Pegasus clapped happily.

"Perhaps later, if there's time." Atem giggled awkwardly.


	3. 3

They travelled deep into the forest the next day, armed with anything they might need when travelling through dense jungles like knives, torches, water etc. A guide led the way, cutting down vines and warning them of where to step. Pegasus was behind him, followed by Yugi and Atem.  
Pegasus talked to them about what he had found, describing the ruins and their state. He told them they couldn't discern which temple it was, that it hadn't been registered among the Archaeological community yet, nor could it be seen from satellite as the canopy was too dense. Regardless on what they found here, registering it as an active site could net them decent funding.

When they finally arrived the found a large stone ziggurat almost completely taken over by life. Jungle vines wrapped themselves around the pillars and doorways, moss grew upon the many stone steps… it was more green than stone but quite obviously a ruin. Pegasus was right about the canopy, they could only see patches of blue sky hiding behind the tall leaves.

"There it is. Supposedly the adventurer was exploring this jungle when he stumbled upon the ruin. He checked it out and found the journal inside beside a large stone tablet." Pegasus said.

"Why is it always a stone tablet?" Yugi asked himself quietly.

"The guide told them they should not enter, that it may anger the spirits but Yugi paid him a little extra to forget they ignored his advice and lead the way up the stairs.

He felt a king rising these steps and upon reaching the top he could almost envision what the city would have looked like all those years ago. The forest wouldn't have been so dense and many buildings would have sprawled outward from the temple, reaching to the ruins being excavated beyond the tree border. The sun would have rained down upon them a glorious light and many small rivers provided them drinking water and food. This city would have been prosperous in it's time but this catastrophe… he wondered what it could have been. War was likely, they were in an advantageous spot between countries and it would have provided a great deal of support had they wanted to trade with neighboring countries, particularly Egypt which would have been thriving at the time.

He would gain no insight simply by pondering so he led them inside the temple, stepping over vines and ducking under others.

"Watch your step, the floor is slippery." He warned them.

It took them only seconds to see the giant stone tablet Pegasus mentioned as it sprouted from the center of the room like the temple had been built around it. It's shape was natural, untouched by man but the writings carved into it rose to the top which towered over them.

"I assume this is the tablet you meant." Yugi said quietly.

"Yes. The journal was found over there." Pegasus pointed to an old lantern resting at the base and a few miscellaneous items such as a pen and a compass.

"Do you think these belonged to your father?" Atem asked him as he turned the compass in his hand.

"Likely." He turned it over and blinked, his heart seizing at the words : To find your way home - Y Moto.

His mother gave him this compass … and he left it here? His last journal entry suggested he feared not being able to return, that he was so close to discovering something big that he couldn't return until he had found it. But then further on in the journal, towards the back and scrawled messily as if he was in a rush to write it down he mentioned needing to prove he could unlock the device which would allow him to see what really happened here. This was completely confusing as no other mention of the device was made in the journal but he seemed certain that he knew how to do it.

"Does this help, Yugi-boy?" Pegasus asked.

"Maybe… I don't know yet. I'm going to need some time to translate these. I wish I'd brought Leon with me, he can read this stuff like it was his first language." Yugi said.

"Take as much time as you need. Even this droll old place is better than the scorching desert. Though I do wish I'd brought my valet." Pegasus sighed.

For an hour Yugi poured over the tablet, trying to discern the markings and referring to his fathers journal if he could. He chose the grafitti to start because at least his father had a loose translation and from there he could work out a common ground. He knew a little already thanks to Leon's guidance but for the most part he couldn't quite figure out the significance of what was being said. It didn't help his mind kept wondering to what happened to his father. He expected a body, a skeleton at least or his clothes but his things were left here almost on purpose… like he'd put them down and walked away.

He wished he could see what happened… why he left… why he didn't return. Was this rock worth leaving his family? What did it hold over him? Why did this temple take him?

"Yugi?" Atem asked gently beside him, squeezing his shoulder for support.

"Mm?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah… I just have too much on my mind. I can't concentrate. Perhaps I should take photos and send them to Leon for help." Yugi sighed.

"I already have photos. I can forward them onto Leon-boy when we get back if that would help." Pegasus suggested.

"Yes Pegasus, that would help a lot." Yugi said slowly, making sure his annoyance was very obvious.

"Shall we then?"

They started to leave when in the corner of his eye Yugi noticed scratch marks on the ground. They weren't carved in on purpose, nor were they made by animals.. They were drawn on with some kind of implement. They formed a circle around the tablet and runes were scratched along side them too. He knew this symbol… much too well.

This was used at Kul Elna… to create the 7 Millenium Items… this was where the Millenium Dagger was made… whoever drew this used the citie's people to make it… that was the catastrophe.

His skin chilled as his blood froze over. They noticed he had stopped and watched in wonder. He ignored their concerned stares though as he pieced it together.

"This place is older than the reign of Atem's father, which means the creation of the dagger came first. Which means any recordings of what happened here somehow found it's way to Egypt, which is what allowed the Egyptians to make the Millenium Items in the first place. It wasn't recorded whether it was successful, but there was enough promise to suggest it was possible. If the entire city was used to fuel one item that would explain why it is so aggressive, it's strong, possibly stronger than any one of the millennium items.

Furthermore this tablet speaks of a looming threat, that a guiding weapon was required to vanquish it and it suggests something as powerful as or likened to the sun. That their prime god An would protect them and purge all evil. They must have worshipped here and in their darkest need created the dagger… but perhaps they didn't realise what would happen… perhaps their god couldn't discern good from evil and purged them all.

But… no… the grafitti says Beware the darkness for it feasts on souls to form a weapon…. That suggests that the darkness created the weapon, not their attempt to vanquish it…maybe they were overrun. Maybe someone overthrew the seat of power and used the people to create the weapon… but then that means… they lost. People died here regardless but it wasn't to vanquish evil… in the end evil prevailed… but then… what happened after? How did the dagger get out there? What happened to the evil that created the dagger? Where did it go after destroying the city? Where is it now?" Yugi rambled on, ignorant he had been speaking this entire time, pacing up and down as well.

"Unless it never left… The dagger… what if it's inside the dagger? It feasts on souls, it's starving… but now it's awake because it's already eaten… Pegasus… did you hear it too? When you examined it? Did you hear it's temptation? Its call for you touch it?"

"Yes?"

"And you ignored it?"

"Obviously Yugi-boy."

"Yugi what's wrong?" Atem asked.

"I think our connection to the Millenium Items offers us a resistance to it's call but the digger touched it. The dagger feasts on souls and now it's awake… and we're not there to silence it… We have to get back now!" He said quickly, jumping over vines and racing down the stairs back the way they came.


	4. 4

The scene before them was like something out of a war film. Tents were ripped apart and collapsed, people lay dead or dying in the red painted sand while others ran for their lives in a frantic mess, trampling over equipment, through the sites and over one another as they screamed in terror. They couldn't see what they were running from but they were definitely terrified and their chaos was enough reason to be frightened themselves.

"Oh my!" Pegasus gasped as they arrived.

"This is the work of that Dagger?" Atem asked in disbelief.

Yugi trotted in towards the madness, grabbing one running man by the shoulders to make him stop and calm him down in his language. He tried to escape but he stayed put long enough to tell him where the danger was when he broke free and continued running.

He followed the mans instructions to the main tent and was about to enter when two men broke free of the entrance and burst through, almost knocking him over as they passed. He watched them run, rubbing his arm where they'd hit him before immediately needing to dodge an attack from someone else coming through the door.

"YUGI!" They exclaimed in shock behind him. He hit the man's attacking arm up into the air away from him, narrowly missing being cut with the dagger as the blade sliced some of his hair. The man went to bring the dagger back down but one quick jab to his sternum doubled him over, allowing Yugi enough time to take his arm and throw him to the ground where he pressed his knee into his back. Following this he grabbed the man's wrist and with as much strength as he could smacked it against the stone beneath him so he'd drop the dagger.

"Get the dagger away but don't touch it!" Yugi commanded someone, anyone as the man under him settled down.

Pegasus kicked it aside with his boot before taking off his bright red sash around his waist to cover it up.

"Yugi are you okay?" Atem asked, crouching down beside him.

"I'm fine. More than I can say for him." Yugi breathed, sighing in relief now that the imminent danger had passed.

The man was well and truly passed out now even after Yugi got off him. Most people had ran away by now and quickly everything was becoming more and more silent. They were gone almost 2 hours and in that time so much chaos had been had. It could have been worse, the entire site and everyone inside could have died the moment they left … they did well to hold from its call for so long but in the end this dagger still won.

"The dagger is too dangerous to be left unguarded by a Millenium user. It needs to stay with one of us at any one time." Yugi said.

"I don't know about you but I'm done with Millenium Items Yugi-boy. Unless you see fit to return the Eye to me I'd much rather steer clear of them if that's all the same." Pegasus said uncomfortably.

"How are we supposed to keep it with us? If we can't touch it?" Atem asked.

"We could keep it wrapped up, or encased but perhaps not with glass. This won't do, we need a long term solution." Yugi said in frustration as he looked around the site. "I can't believe I let this happen."

"Yugi you can't blame yourself for this." Atem told him sweetly.

"Pharoah-boy is right. We weren't to know this would happen."

"On the contrary I do have the necklace with me… but more than that I heard it's call too. I should have known it wouldn't have been wise to let it out of our sights." Yugi said.

"We weren't to know what would happen."

Yugi sighed… he knew they were right. Perhaps this was unavoidable. Even if they'd stayed this still might have happened. It was naive to assume they were the reason it hadn't struck yet.

"It.. must… be destroyed!" A man shouted nearby. He held a boulder over his head, larger than a man his size should be carrying and was struggling with it towards them, eyes fixed on the mass of cloth protecting the dagger.

"Put that down before you hurt someone!" Pegasus ordered him but the man began to run, crying in fear and anger before he tossed the boulder over his head, further than he should have been able to.

In happened in seconds, faster than any of them could comprehend. One moment the boulder was in the air, the man was mid run and the cloth lay innocently protective over the dagger, the next second the cloth ripped open as the dagger flew towards the man, burying itself deep into the mans chest with enough force to knock him down.

"Oh my-" Pegasus exclaimed, hand to mouth in shock.

"No…" Yugi breathed quickly, racing over to help the man as he choked on blood and fear. The dagger was hilt deep into his heart, vibrating angrily and humming in what he could only think was enjoyment. The man grasped at the hilt and this throat before reaching up to touch Yugi's face with his blood smeared hand as his last breath left him.

There was nothing Yugi could have done… leaving it in killed him but taking it out would have killed them both… The dagger stopped humming, stopped vibrating as it the life of its victim was lost.

"Damn it…" He cursed under his breath.

"So… it doesn't need someone to hold it to kill then." Atem said quietly.

"He's right… it needs to be destroyed but it seems to react to danger." Yugi said angrily.

"Yugi-boy has your researched revealed anything about cleansing a Millenium Item? I mean, the Ring was just as corrupt." Pegasus said, surprisingly seriously.

"The Ring was possessed by Bakura, it inherently wasn't evil. The dagger could be possessed too but I don't know what to do without the other Items here. I only have the necklace and it's power alone isn't enough to calm it down. I need the rod at the very least." Yugi said.

"We could ask one of the guys to get them for us. I'm sure your boss would understand why we need them." Atem suggested.

"I'm sure he would too…" Yugi said quietly, deep in thought.

"We need to do something now in any case. The dagger can move on it's own and I dont think my people will want to come back without it secured." Pegasus said.

"Do you have a safe here?" Yugi asked.

"Yes -"

"We'll put it in there." Yugi said quickly. He took his jacket off and wrapped it around the dagger, wincing and looking away as he slid it out of the man's chest. Once it was out he wrapped the rest of it up and held his arm to his mouth, his eyes watering.

"You okay?" Atem asked.

He shook his head no but after a moment he breathed again.

"Sorry it's just… nausea. That's an awful feeling." He said finally. "Show me the safe."


	5. 5

Atem waited patiently, arms and legs crossed as he watched his counterpart impatiently pace as he read through the documents Leon had emailed him in regards to translating the tablet. Occasionally he would stop and circle a symbol on the whiteboard and write something down but for the most part he did what he could to keep preoccupied.

Over the months Atem has been back alive now he's grown used to Yugis compulsive need to stay occupied when stressed. It was difficult at first falling into a rhythm where It was acceptable to let him stay up for days on end but when the stress passed Yugi was more than happy to slip back into self care so during these times he allowed Yugi to do what he must to stave off irritation and he kept his nagging at a minimum. For the most part now he simply watched him In amusement.

Most of the workers had returned now but work on the site wouldn't resume for another day or so while bodies were transported away and equipment was replaced. Pegasus was very busy organising and maintaining order so they could get back on track.

In the meantime they waited for their friends to arrive with the Millenium Items and Leon to translate the text himself. They should be here within the hour if Atems calculations were correct but he doubted Yugi was paying attention to the time.

"This doesn't … make any sense at all… if that means time then how does it mean water here…" Yugi mumbled to himself, scratching his head cluelessly. Eventually he sighed and buried his face in the notes in frustration.

"Yugi come here." Atem said sweetly.

"No." Yugi whined but despite this he did so, sitting next to him and leaning against his shoulder, pouting. "I'm missing something obvious."

"Relax a little bit. Leon and the others will be here very soon." Atem said, petting his hair down in attempt to relieve him.

"It would make perfect sense if this was talking about seasons but what I don't understand is why such a big, important tablet would be talking about something so mundane in comparison when everything else about it talks about their gods and how it will protect them from the darkness. I can translate ancient languages no problem but this language can change in an instant, like they decided to use a different word for something else just because they felt like it." Yugi rambled on, sighing to calm his breathing. But that didn't stop him.

"On top of that none of this mentions the dagger at all, or anything to do with the Millenium ritual to create an item. So I don't even know if this tablet has anything to do with anything, it could just be as big a waste of time as it is a big rock."

Atem held in his amusement, figuring now was not the time to take him lightly. He was stressing way too much over this and right now he needed understanding and someone on the same page as he is; so he took his face gently in his hands and moved his lips up to his own, kissing him tenderly. His cheeks grew hot immediately and he could feel Yugi's body melting, sinking into him as he breathed in his scent. Sufficiently relaxed and in need of air he let him go and nuzzled his nose, pressing his forehead to his.

"Slow down. Take a step back and be in this moment with me." Atem told him, his voice a warm whisper.

Yugi sighed, but it was more a silent swoon than that of annoyance like it had been lately… he needed that more than he realised.

"You're right. I won't figure anything out in the next few minutes and even if I did it wouldn't change anything. Unless hidden in there is a recipe to destroy a Millenium Item safely, there's not much I can do right now short of giving myself an aneurysm."

"Lets not do that." Atem giggled.

"Oh lover-boys, look who's finally here." Pegasus sang from the doorway of their little compartment. He stepped aside to let in his friends who all looked very excited to see them. They greeted them enthusiastically, Yugi more relieved than anything for a welcome distraction from the work he's been doing. He was happy to see everyone but most eager to see Leon again.

Atem was happy everyone else was here safely but he was still weary of Leon. He was courteous with him and civil but he watched him carefully when he was near Yugi. Yugi knew his apprehension wouldn't go down so quickly but he ignored it and for the most part so did Leon; at least when they had work to discuss… otherwise he was very aware of his closeness to Yugi and chose to keep a safe distance to try and win Atem's trust. No one else seemed to share his caution though but then everyone else had the advantage of knowing Leon prior to him trying to kill Yugi.

Yugi showed him what he had so far immediately, quickly getting wrapped up in conversations with him while the others made themselves at home.

"So we brought the items. Wearing them each. Atem here's your puzzle man." Tristan said as he handed it over.

He eagerly put it back on around his neck, allowing its familiar warmth to wrap around him like a protective blanket. He missed wearing this but he knew why Yugi kept them sealed away. He was just glad to have it again and his friends here too.

"So how was the flight?"

"Fine. Polite of Pegasus to send us the jet he sent you guys. Talk about leg room." Joey said happily.

"Mai was cool with you coming along?" Atem asked.

"Yeah she's good. Though I do have some news when Yugi's ready to listen!" Joey said loud enough to grab his attention.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Come over here man, that text is thousands of years old, this news isn't." Joey said, waving them both over to sit.

"What news?" Yugi asked curiously, sitting down beside Atem slowly.

"I was told yesterday. I was gonna tell you guys but with you guys being so far away we thought we'd wait til you got back… then you needed us so I'm now allowed to say. Mai and I … well … wow this is hard."

"What?" Tea asked, sitting on the edge of her seat now simply brimming with excitement, her hands over her mouth to hide the smile.

"We're gonna have a little one runnin around soon. Mai's pregnant."

Tea screamed in excitement, launching herself from her chair in such happiness they all couldn't help but share in her enthusiasm of incomprehensible squeelings.

"Thats great man!" Tristan said as he punched his arm hard.

"Congrats Joey! That's fantastic news!" Atem said happily.

"Wow… a kid… wow." Yugi breathed. He was completely lost for words. He was so happy for him that all of this seemed almost unimportant. Joey was going to be a father… Joey… a father… he just couldn't even comprehend this.

"That's brilliant Joey, congratulations. Do you know how far along she is?" Leon asked.

"13 weeks apparently. We don't know the gender yet. She found out yesterday." Joey said proudly.

"I'm so proud of you Joey. This is amazing." Yugi said happily as he got up to give him a bro hug.

"Thanks Yug. We're pretty stoked. I still can't believe its real." Joey said happily.

"To think Joey's the first of us to have a kid." Tristan joked.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?! I wanna gush about this with Mai!" Tea whined happily.

"We wanted to tell you all at the same time but since we don't know how long this is gonna take -"

"Lets face it, you suck at keeping secrets, she just didn't want you to blurt it out by accident." Tristan said, earning him powerful glare.

"I kept it quiet for this long haven't I, smart ass?"

"Yeah for all of a minute." Tristan laughed.

"Yugi." Leon said to him quietly.

"Right. I'm so happy for you Joey, I really really am. But there's something I need to do quickly, okay. I'll be right over to talk about it some more." Yugi said before he walked with Leon over to his laptop.

"So this is the translating thing he's having trouble with ey?" Joey asked Atem as he pointed to the whiteboard.

"Yes he's been trying to translate what he can with Leon's notes since he sent him the emails. He's had about 5 hours sleep." Atem nodded.

"More than he normally would under this pressure. You're a good influence on him." Tristan winked.

"Thanks. I try to keep him distracted." Atem giggled.

"So this dagger then… where is it?" Tea asked.

"Locked away in a safe over there. I'm sure you saw the carnage it caused yesterday?"

"Most of it seems cleaned up… save for the shredded tents and dried up blood they're trying to cover with sand." Tea shrugged. "I'm so relieved you're both okay. When you guys said there was an attack and people had died we were so scared for you guys. Even if Yugi hadn't asked us to come with the Items I'm pretty sure we were all thinking of heading over anyway."

"Yep." Tristan agreed.

"Mai was looking up flights." Joey nodded.

"Thanks guys. I'm glad Pegasus was happy to lend his jet again and that you guys are here. Though with Joey soon to be a father I wonder if it's safe for you guys to be here."

"Eh I'll be fine. Just don't touch the dagger of death right?" Joey winked and offered him a thumbs up.

"The dagger can attack on it's own Joey." Yugi said as he came back over. "Leon's going to work on the translation for us. But he'd have a better time doing it at the actual site so I'm going to arrange with Pegasus another guide to take him there soon. I think I'll go with him. I'd like to take the dagger with us, in the safe, so that if it does act up again there'll be less casualties." Yugi said.

"Less casualties… Yugi -" Tea began but he held up a hand to her.

"It killed 23 people Tea. If I take it with us with a small group of guides at most it can kill 5 of us. You guys.. I want you to stay here."

"What? We came all this way Yug, with the items."

"I know but if I mess around with the dagger and it starts attacking then I don't want it touching any of you."

"And it's cool for it to touch you?" Tea snapped at him.

"No but-"

"Yugi let us help you. What if it gets loose and kills you all out there, how are we supposed to feel knowing we were right here doing nothing about it." Tea argued.

"Tea if any one of is qualified to be messing around with ancient weapons of death then it's me. Besides Joey's going to be a father, you're engaged, Tristan's just got into a relationship and Atem, not even a question there. I do not want to endanger you guys if I don't need to."

"We can take care of ourselves Yugi, besides we've got the items to protect us right?"

"The items can't protect you from a knife to the heart Tea." Yugi argued with her.

"The ring probably could." Tristan pointed out carelessly.

"You're not helping." Yugi said to him.

"I think she's right Yug. The more of us there are, the better chance we have of calming this thing down, right?" Joey asked.

"Agreed. You needn't use the items on your own Yugi, let us help you." Atem said.

"Yugi… I don't pretend to be a master of the items like you are, but wouldn't it be wise to share the power around rather than wield them all on your own?" Leon asked.

"I'm just trying to protect you guys. We've already lost enough people here." Yugi sighed. "Fine… but I'm still taking it with us to the Temple so you guys are going to need to prep up too. I'll arrange for a med team to come with us just in case things go wrong. But if I tell you to leave, to come back here and run, you do it. Fair?" Yugi said.

"...and leave you behind?" Tea asked.

"If it comes down to it yes. This thing senses danger and it reacts to it. Don't get me wrong, I don't want to die. I have every intention of returning to Japan to be this kids uncle.. I'm not dying here… but you guys are returning alive before I do. Especially you Joey. This kid deserves to grow up with a father like you." Yugi said.

Atem understood where his concern was rooted now. This entire trip if he's not been distracted by daggers of death he's been thinking about his father, even when they were alone together his mind was never far off… of course he wanted to protect Joey so strongly.

"I think that's fair. Don't you?" Atem said to all of them, urging them to agree.

They agreed and with that Yugi sighed.

"Alright… I guess I'll go talk with Pegasus. Be right back."


	6. 6

As they set themselves up at the temple Leon spoke in wonder to himself at how pristine the tablet was after so many thousands of years, how even the graffiti was so well preserved he could almost swear whoever left it wrote it only yesterday. He made note that the vines were curled and had grown in such a way they seemed to fear the tablet which Yugi had missed earlier and as they spoke in technical Archaeological jargon the others made themselves comfortable with camp chairs they carried with them this time under Pegasus's advice.

Yugi helped Leon set himself up, draping a long rope over the tablet for him to climb up and secure it so at least he could read the text at the top. Once he was secured and able to come and go as he pleased - with little assistance - Yugi set to drawing up a circle with chalk on the floor. Once he was done he got Tristan to help him set the safe in the center and with a small chant in Egyptian a modestly sized sphere of blue light erected around the safe, following the circle Yugi had drawn.

"Woah!" Tea exclaimed in wonder.

"Dude this borders on magic you know." Tristan said.

"Technically it could be called that. I mean we've gone through literally evils, magicians, monsters - this isn't so far fetched." Yugi shrugged.

"Point taken."

"So what does this do?" Tea asked.

"This should keep the dagger inside the barrier so it goes crazy it shouldn't be able to leave. Likewise though the power of the Items can't enter either so in order to use them, we or I are going to need to be inside this when use them." Yugi explained.

"Uhuh, and that helps us how?" Joey asked.

"In the event we are killed at least everyone outside the barrier will still be alive." Yugi suggested.

"Perfect." Joey said sarcastically.

"Seems legit to me." Tristan shrugged.

"Yugi… are you sure you know what you're doing though?" Leon asked from way up high.

"Not entirely, hence why I wanted to do this without endangering everyone else." Yugi said.

"You know what, on second thought, maybe you should ah… I dunno… handle this? I mean if you need us we're right here, right?" Joey said, laughing nervously.

"C'mon, backing out Joey?" Tristan joked.

"I got a kid on the way dude."

"If it helps I don't intend to jump right in yet. I know what I'm doing, what I don't know is the behaviour of the dagger. There's gonna be some trial and error first." Yugi said as he casually stepped within the barrier, shivering from it's feel and unlocking the safe.

"Alright… I'm gonna open this and step out."

"Yugi… what if it attacks you?" Atem asked.

"Then hopefully I'm quicker." Yugi said as pulled open the door and immediately stepped out of the barrier.

The dagger lay inside, still and unmoving, dormant. They didn't hear any whispers, they didn't feel its power… it was a lifeless gold inanimate object devoid of any intent, malicious or otherwise.

"Thats it?" Joey asked, unimpressed.

"Better than I thought it'd be." Yugi said. He took out the necklace and stepped back inside, standing behind the safe and leaning over it to gently and carefully dangle the chain over the entrance. He felt the chain tug just a little, like drawn to a magnet but the dagger remained still until he moved the necklace closer, when the dagger spun inside, like a cat swiping at its prey. Yugi removed the necklace quickly and as it left its proximity it slowed to a calm stop.

"Okay… let's try a different item."

"Yugi what are you getting out of this?" Tea asked as Joey swapped him for the Rod.

"I'm trying to figure out it's personality, it's reactions. The Millenium Items are a little more than just items, they have intentions, emotions, morals… the dagger thus far has proven it feels anger and lust, it also feels irritation or playfulness towards the necklace. If I can figure out what it likes and dislikes I can try to figure out a way to safely handle it, or at least how to get close enough to destroy it." Yugi explained.

It remained still throughout his explanation, until he said the word destroy to which it bounced angrily inside the safe towards him. He jumped but thankfully the roof of the safe pushed it back down. Had he been in front of the opening it could have been different… so it could hear him and it knew what it meant by destroy… this dagger acted as if possessed by a poltergeist but … that seemed highly unlikely.

"Okay… don't use the D word." He muttered to himself.

"Please be careful Yugi." Atem warned him.

He hovered the rod over the entrance as he did the necklace but the Dagger didn't move, not even when he began to put the rod inside. It didn't seem to register it at all. He managed to touch the dagger with it but it did nothing. So it didn't care for the rod but it lashes at the necklace. That was troubling… this meant he had no idea what the correlation was. Why didn't it care?

"What does that mean?" Tristan asked.

"I … actually don't know." Yugi said, stumped. "Can I have the Ring?"

He tossed the rod back to Joey as Tristan tossed him the ring. The moment Yugi had caught it though the Ring had been drawn to the dagger, becoming enormously heavy and pulling Yugi down from above the safe to land on his back before it.

"YUGI!" They exclaimed and as he blinked he saw the dagger hovering over him, just an inch from his eyes, threatening to bury itself in his mind. He froze immediately, holding his breath and staring straight at it. It didn't move, it merely floated above him, threatening to kill him if he made a wrong move.

The ring vibrated in his hand, the eye glowing brightly and all cones pointing towards the dagger as if threatening it but the dagger remained pointed at him.

"Yugi?" Joey asked cautiously.

"Uhh…" The moment his voice left his lips the dagger dove towards him but in an instant the Ring shot laser of light from one of it's cones to deflect the blow, pushing the dagger away to slide on the stone floor enough that it's metal disturbed the chalk drawing and broke the protective bubble around them.

"Crap!" Tristan shouted immediately.

"Everyone get out of here!" Yugi shouted as he moved the ring in front of him to smack the dagger away again.

"Yugi?!" Leon called from atop the tablet.

"You too. Everyone outside!" Yugi commanded.

The dagger kept launching itself at him and every time Yugi either smacked it away or the ring acted on it's own to deflect the blow, protecting him loyally.

Before he realised Yugi had walked back into the tablet, his back pressing against the stone surface. He'd run out of room to dodge an attack and it was coming quickly. He froze, flinching as the dagger raced towards him, missing a laser from the ring to slice at his cheek and embedding itself in the stone.

He yelped from the sting as his fingers touched the blood already beginning to drip, the dagger firmly stuck now inside the tablet though it tried to wiggle itself free.

"Yugi!" They exclaimed in terror; the blade had touched him… but he was okay. He felt fine… shaken if anything.

"I'm okay…" He said, his voice weak and distant, which didn't offer them much comfort.

"Hey… something's happening." Leon said above him. He was midway down but still harnessed, paused mid descent as the carvings on the tablet glowed red, turning the room a deep crimson colour.

"What's this?" Yugi asked, stepping away from the tablet.

The glowing of the carvings grew brighter until ever letter and every image glowed. The dagger continued to fight, struggling against it's stone prison until the eye in the hilt shone brightly a blinding white light.

The Millenium item's reacted too, their eyes also burning bright to purge the room inside of any shadow until they could see nothing but light even behind closed eyes.

"Yugi!" He heard Atem call for him but for some reason he sounded distant. Where was he? What was happening!

"Atem! Guys!" Yugi called for them, reaching to where he thought they were but finding nothing to meet his fingers.


	7. 7

Atem woke slowly among the wet grass and mulch dampening his clothes and sticking to his skin. He felt hot and the air around him was humid and uncomfortable.

Pushing himself up on his knees he rubbed the fatigue from his face until he realised his surroundings; dense lively jungle, green and wet ground… This wasn't far off from the jungle they were in but something told him it was different.

What happened? He and the others were in the temple, when the tablet activated and blinded them… now he was alone outside… perhaps he wasn't far from the temple.

"Yugi! Joey! Tea! Tristan!" He called out but his only response were the various birds.

"Atem?!" He heard Teas call from somewhere unseen.

"Tea!" He called back again.

He found her finally looking for him, dressed in loose fabrics barely covering her body at all. More of her skin was showing than hed ever recall seeing and for a moment he forgot himself, blushing deeply as his eyes rested uncomfortably upon her body.

"Atem! What are you wearing?" She asked as her eyes looking him up and down.

Confused he looked at himself and saw he was wearing a tunic and kilt.

"Oh…yours isn't much better." He said.

She looked, blushed and immediately clapped her hands over her chest and against her thighs, screaming in embarrassment. The next thing he knew she had thrown leaves and twigs at him to make him look away.

"Guys!" They heard Joeys voice calling.

"Joey!" They both called to him.

They found him and Tristan wearing the same thing as Atem, a loose tunic and kilt.

"What the … Tea…" Tristan said at once.

"Shut up! Don't look!" She snapped at them.

"Right… well ...um… we all here?" Joey asked nervously.

"No, Yugis not here." Atem said.

"Or Leon." Tea added.

"Yug!" Joey called out.

"We should probably find out where we are… and why we're dressed like this." Tristan said.

"Oh! Our clothes… means we don't have our phones! We cant call him or call for help." Tea pointed out.

"Ahhh Mai's gonna kill me if I don't answer!" Joey panicked.

They heard something snap from behind bushes then and watched as leaves shuffled and shifted.

"Yugi?" Tea asked carefully.

They heard more shuffling then behind them but saw nothing.

Protectively they moved around Tea, backs to one another to form a protective circle around her.

"Do you think there are tigers?" Joey asked.

"Don't say that!" Tea snapped quietly, smacking his arm gently.

They heard bird noises high above them then and moments later a group of burly, well built and barely dressed men, arms with spears jumped out to surround them, weapons drawn and eyes keen. They wore nothing but a kilt, their long black hair tied behind them in braids and their copper skin was painted to aid in their camouflage.

They surrounded them with ease, circling around them to coral them into a tighter group, not saying a word but moving in perfect unison.

"Ahh… I guess these are the natives?" Tristan asked.

"I don't remember natives like this living in Iraq." Joey pointed out.

"I'm not sure were in Iraq anymore Joey." Atem said quietly.

One of the men jabbed his spear at them to silence them, making clicking noises with his tongue in an almost threatening way.

Following that they heard a bird whistle and series of clicks before a man jumped from the trees above. They parted to let the man through and to their surprise they saw a man just as well built as they despite his smaller, lithe frame, wearing the same kilted skirt however adorned with a golden pull cord and ivory jewelled jewellery around his fingers, his ears and his wrists. His tri coloured braid was long and hung below waist. His red eyes burned with keen interest and unfamiliarity but to them he appeared strikingly similar to Yugi. Even his golden fringe, his shaped eyes despite the curious scowl he wore.

He approached them, painted and well made spear at his side. He looked them down and up, circling them like a vulture as he assessed them carefully.

"Yugi… What happened to your hair?" Joey asked.

"That's not Yugi… it just looks like him." Atem said.

He finished his circle and with his weight on one leg he appeared unimpressed.

He clicked his tongue a couple of times and said some words in a langauge they didnt know. One of his friends responded, talking to him quietly before the Yugi clone held up his hand to silence him.

He then pointed his spear to them and spoke. Based on the inflection Atem thought he might have asked a question but he had no idea what he had said.

"I'm sorry, we don't know your language."

Yugi clone squinted disapprovingly but his men seemed agitated. They talked and made sounds, seemingly trying to convince the Yugi clone of something but he ignored them. He looked to be trying to figure out their language.

"Sha-la!" He said finally and immediately they all silenced.

He then spoke words very quickly they could hardly keep up with the syllables. The others seemed to though and moved off, disappearing into the jungle again.

"Fa-lloh." Yugi clone said to them and gestured for them to follow him.

"Ahh… I think he wants us to follow." Joey said.

"Can we trust them? They have spears." Tea asked.

"If they wanted us dead they would have killed us already." Atem said. "Besides he looks like Yugi. I want to know why."

Yugi woke to a steady dripping onto his forehead and something sniffing at his hand. His sight focused on a deer sussing him out as most of his body rested in a cold river, large leaves hanging over him as water from some recent rain slid down onto him.

The deer noticed he was awake and pranced off, losing itself in the bushes nearby.

Groggily he got up and lifted himself from the water, examining the kilt he was now wearing and loose tunic. Petting himself down he realised this was real and he had nothing else with him; No phone, no Ring, nothing.

His heart began to race in fear he had lost the ring before it set in he was also alone. Where were his friends? Atem? Joey?

What happened?!

"Atem! Guys!" He called out but he was met with only his echo.

Where were they? Where was he for that matter? He knew of the jungle around the temple but it he didn't think it looked this young before, nor did he remember the running river like this anywhere nearby. The jungle was large though, perhaps if he followed this he'd find something.

He chose a direction and walked along the rivers edge, careful not to slip on the mossy rocks or tread on any sharp stones. He missed his shoes… being stranded was one thing but he could have done with his actual clothes… how he was dressed in something so primitive he didn't know, nor did he understand why whoever dressed him like this would leave him half in a river. He was freezing but the air was humid and stuffy and difficult to breathe in.

Eventually he came to a waterfall where his river flowed off the rocky edge quite quickly. He needed to find a way down but he didn't really want to go too far from the river.

Carefully he lowered himself down onto a sturdy looking rock and then down another when his foot slipped and he fell, hitting rocks and boulders on his way down, scraping his hands and feet and back until finally he landed on something soft yet solid.

A woman's voice yelped as they tumbled into the water together. Yugi struggled to break free of their entanglement but the woman skillfully pushed him onto his back, a stone knife drawn to his throat before she blinked in surprise and let him go.

"Yishan!" She said happily, smiling brightly upon seeing him. Her bright green eyes sparkled with happiness and her long black hair flowed like silk past her beautifully featured face. Her copper skin glistened with water droplets and the dress she wore clung to her body, revealing more than he felt comfortable seeing but she didn't seem to notice. She hugged him tightly, nuzzling into his hair until she breathed in his scent and quickly retracted.

Her once happy expression changed to one of fear, anger and confusion as she now examined him, from his hair to his skin, she took him in.

She spoke in her language to herself, something about him looking like him but not being him. He supposed she mistook him for someone but how he didn't know.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall on you." He said to her gently. "Are you hurt?"

She looked confused by his words, squinting as if trying to understand him and determine if he was a threat.

She spoke again but he could only understand half of what she said, something about not understanding… perhaps she didn't speak his language. Okay Yugi, she's speaking Mesopatamian… what did Leon teach you? He thought to himself.

He tried speaking in her language, apologising and offering friendship. She seemed to understand this as her expression softened as she realised his understanding was only limited. She pointed between them and spoke the word for friend.

Good… we're friends now. No danger here… good. He thought.

He put his hand to his chest to signify he meant himself.

"Yugi."

She did the same to herself too, smiling sweetly.

"Asha."

Her names Asha… okay. We're getting somewhere.

He gestured to all around them and asked her where they were but the words that she spoke was too complicated to understand…. It could have been a name or it could have been a description, he wasn't sure. Judging by his blank expression though she seemed to realise he had no idea what she had said.

She spoke to herself, mentioning the word Yishan again… he wondered if that was a name too, if that meant someone.

He asked then to the best of his ability if she could help him find his friends. She stood and helped him up out of the water before telling him to follow her.

She mentioned she had seen no one else but she would help him get home, to which she asked him about where he had come from.

He had no idea what to tell her though so he tried to tell her he didn't remember, just that he had friends that might have been near here.

She seemed to understand and told him she would take him to her home. As they walked they taught one another words of their language to try and expand their understanding, starting with small words at first such as tree or sky and broadening to words such as walk, hide and hunger. He figured if they could share some common words then theyd be able to give one another messages if need be. Though as they talked she seemed most interested in how he looked, often sizing him up to her and touching his hair. She didn't seem to have any concept for personal space but she was harmless enough.

After a while though she stopped, holding out her hand for him to stop too and listened. They were in the jungle and she was native… as far as Yugi was concerned she had heard something he missed so he did as told, watching her closely for any indication on where the creature or threat could be. He didnt have a weapon, not even the Ring but he'd do his best to protect her if he could. He just hoped it wasn't dangerous.

She whistled then, mimicking a bird call and soon after another bird answered her. She called again, the same call but stronger and again she got the same call back.

Smiling she gestured for him to follow and she raced through the trees, jumping over logs and through vines, her hair billowing behind her as her strong legs carried her far.

"Asha! Wait!" He called after her.

He found her finally as she had caught up with someone she knew, wrapping her arms around him and swinging from him affectionately. He stopped in his tracks at the first sight of him, frozen in shock and fear as he was met with his own reflection staring him down.


	8. 8

He was darker, stronger and his hair was much longer, tied back into a long braid behind him with his reds and blacks twirling in and out of one another, but the blond of his fringe remained the same as his own. His cold, calculating expression threatened him into remaining where he was and his spear was drawn, ready to run him through if he dared move.

"Yugi!" His friends exclaimed happily upon seeing them. He glanced to them, saw them all seemingly safe though dressed as strangely as he was and returned his gaze back to his angered clone.

Asha spoke to him quickly in calming tones. He understood a few phrases such as harmless and friend but otherwise the man before him seemed unphased by her words.

It was now he noticed others surrounding him, others like him with spears as well.

"Yishan, it's okay. He's with us. Friend." Atem said quickly as he stood between them protectively.

Yishan… Asha had said that word too… was it this mans name?

"Guys… what's going -?" He started to ask when the man used his spear to gently push Atem aside so he could approach him. His red eyes looked him down, seemingly sizing him up and assessing his threat level. He was different to the others, as apparent by the jewellery. They were taller, stronger looking but something about this one commanded respect and authority. He circled him and as he did Yugi turned with him, taking in his features too. He didn't have any other weapons on him except the spear but that didn't mean he was vulnerable without it, even then he had his men behind him; though something told him he didn't need them and they wouldn't interfere.

His eyes lingered on his face the longest as he silently judged him, mimicking every slightest movement Yugi made.

"Yugi… this is Yishan." Atem said carefully.

"Yishan." Yugi said quietly.

In response Yishan squared his shoulders as if challenging him but agreeing to a challenge was the last thing Yugi wanted right now. He definitely didn't want to fight him so he spread his hands before him, showing him he had no weapons and no intention to fight.

"Yishan. To'reh nah ut ask." Asha said to him. Her fingers touched his arm and he relaxed, but his expression was no less cold or confused.

"This is weird… two Yugi's?" Tea said quietly.

"I thought it was bad enough with him and Atem… but this takes the cake." Tristan agreed.

"Hey." Atem snapped at them quietly.

Yishan used his spear to touch his arm, not to issue a threat but more to test if he was real. Yugi pushed it aside gently so as not to provoke them but to show at least he didn't appreciate it.

Asha placed her hand on Yishan's chest then and looked to Yugi.

"Yishan." She said before gesturing for him to say his own name.

"Yugi."

He cocked his head, not in confusion but in thought though what he was thinking was a mystery. He was almost impossible to read. He didn't know if he was friendly or not but his friends were here at least and he hadn't hurt them. He was likely just as stunned as he was to see someone so alike him.

He spoke to Asha in hushed tones and it was now he heard his voice was the same as his too… this was overwhelming… he was just like him… in every way save for nationality. Atem was like him too but he had his own differences; a deeper voice for one thing, sharper features, he was taller with a stronger frame but this Yishan… he was exactly the same just darker and more built for fighting and hunting than he was studying.

He told him to follow and soon after lead the way, Asha hanging onto his arm and giving him a friendly smile to indicate it was okay. His men followed, quickly encouraging them to move with them and soon his friends had come to greet him, hugging him and clapping his back affectionately.

"I'm so glad you guys are safe." Yugi told them.

"Likewise pal, so who's the chick?" Tristan asked.

"Her name is Asha. I met her by the river. We've been teaching each other how to speak our languages… whats with Yishan? He looks -"

"Just like you. It's crazy! At first we thought it was you but it's very obvious it's not." Tea said.

"You thought he was me? We're alike but I'm nowhere near as built as he is." Yugi said.

"I knew it wasn't you immediately but the likeness is uncanny." Atem said.

"That's an understatement. I thought we looked alike." Yugi said.

"So do you know much more Yugi? Maybe about where we are, who they are?"

He shook his head no.

"No. It seems impossible but the way they're dressed, the language they're using… it seems like they're Mesopatamian's but they died out thousands of years ago… they're older than the Egyptians but died out more or less the same time. It can't be possible.. Unless they're a sole surviving colony cut off from the world but in the middle of Iraq? Not to mention… it seems exceedingly unlikely that Yishan and I should look so much alike." Yugi said.

"Yugi what if we went to the past? What if he's your Mesopatamian counterpart similar to you and Atem?" Joey asked.

"Don't be ridiculous. How would we have gotten here? Besides, my bloodline dates back to Egypt, not Mesopatamian." Yugi said.

"Hey umm. The Mesopa-whatevers… they're not like… cannibals are they?" Tristan asked.

"Tristan!"

"What? I don't know anything about their culture but if I know movies it's that native or forgotten people in the middle of nowhere jungles shouldn't be trusted, no matter how alike your best friend they look." Tristan defended himself.

"No, they're not. They hunt game and fish and grow crops. They're not going to eat us." Yugi said annoyedly.

"You watch way too many movies Tristan." Tea said disappointedly.

"Sha'lah!" Yishan snapped at them, glaring them down into submission before continuing.

"Mostly we figure that means-" Atem whispered to him.

"Silence." Yugi answered for him.

They walked in almost total silence for the next hour until Yishan called out to his men with bird tones and clicks for them to stop. They'd come to a clearing marked with a stone waymarker adorned with sleeping faces. He instructed his men to look for things out in the jungle but what exactly Yugi couldn't translate. Two of them climbed up trees to keep a lookout while Asha collected stones and dry brush to make a campfire. They must have been stopping for the night here. Looking at the sky they still had plenty of daylight left but they knew better than to argue… these people lived here, they must know the land better than they do.

"Finally we're stopping." Tea said in relief as she sat down on a nearby boulder and nursed her feet.

Asha noticed this and cautiously approached her, offering kind smiles and slow movements to not startle her.

"Asha…" Yishan said in a warning tone but she ignored him, waving him down or telling him to go away.

She spoke in gentle tones though Tea didn't understand a word she was saying so Yugi came to sit by her, however Yishan didn't like this at all and quickly moved his spear to separate him from them. He was mostly protective of Asha though something else told him he wanted to challenge him again.

"It's okay… I just want to help." Yugi told him, hands up in surrender yet again. His scowl deepened but Asha sighed and pushed him away just slightly. He barely moved but he backed down.

Carefully and without breaking eye contact Yugi sat beside Tea and Asha crouched before them again, Yishan hovering close by and not once breaking his watchful eye on Yugi.

Asha spoke again, slower and this time Yugi understood what she was trying to get to.

"She wants to know if you are hurt." Yugi said.

"Oh… no, just sore. We've been walking for hours." Tea said.

Yugi nodded and thought about the words he needed to use carefully. Learning their language was easy enough with someone who wouldn't take offence but Yishan was looking for a fight… if he accidentally said the wrong thing he could easily offend him.

He chose small words, defining fatigue and uninjured, trying to make her understand she wasn't hurt necessarily, just sore.

She nodded and offered to look at Tea's feet. Looking to Yugi for help he nodded and she allowed this but as her surprisingly soft fingers touched her she couldn't help but laugh and move away from her.

Thankfully Asha understood the concept of tickling so neither of them were offended by this… in fact Asha took pleasure in seeing her happy.

"Least someone's easy to talk to." Tristan said.

Yishan said something to Asha quickly before he left in a hurry, disappearing into the jungle and gone in a moment.

Yugi gestured to him leaving and she told him he left to join the hunt. She then left too, telling them to stay here and that there were watchers above them so they were safe, but to remain and wait.

"This is weird!" Joey said as soon as they were alone.

"Tell me about it." Yugi said.

"He seems to take offence to you dude." Tristan noted.

"I'm not too surprised. Yishan strikes me as the alpha male… seeing Yugi look so much alike him must have him feeling threatened. Particularly with you so close to his girl." Atem said.

"His girl? Asha? Yugi asked.

Atem nodded.

"They do strike me as a couple and Asha is very friendly. I'd be careful Yugi… I don't think he likes you very much." Tea said.

"Thanks Tea." Yugi said, unimpressed.

"It's alright, Yug. All you gotta do is cosy up to Atem here and maybe Yishan will feel less threatened?" Joey suggested.

"While I'm not opposed to that idea I don't think that will help. I don't think it will hurt but I don't think it will help either. These people value strength… if I'm to earn his respect then it's likely going to come from winning a challenge he seems so eager to initiate."

"You're not going to fight him are you?" Atem asked.

"Not if I can help it. He has a spear… and training. No I'd much rather wait and try to develop some kind of verbal understanding with him first."

"Good." Atem sighed in relief.

It was difficult to tell how much time had passed before Yishan and his men returned with rabbits, fish and various plants. Yishan appeared happier than he was when he came back, laughing around as he and one other mock fought towards the campfire now burning brightly.

Asha, who had been weaving together something made of banana leaves greeted them happily, bouncing around Yishan as he dug his spear into the soil. One of the men gathered all the food they'd gathered and began prepping it for cooking while others relaxed and cleaned their weapons.

"I sure hope they intend to feed us." Joey said quietly amongst them.

"I think I'll stick to the plants… I'm not sure about watching my food being prepped in front of me." Tea said nauseously.

As the food cooked and everyone waited for it to be dished out they were grateful when Asha approached them with sticks of fish for each of them. They accepted it gratefully though Yugi couldn't help but notice Yishans disapproving scowl from his place by the fire.

After they had eaten Asha had finished whatever it was she was making and happily presented it to Tea. She made her a makeshift dress to wrap around and cover up better. It wasn't practical but it helped her feel more comfortable. She smiled sweetly, happy her gift was well received and went to sit by Yishan who the whole show.

"Well at least your making friends." Tristan said to her.

"She's lovely. This is so thoughtful." Tea said happily.

"Maybe you should make something for Yishan Yug. Maybe he'll like you then."

"Sure, I'm certain a new banana kilt will go down well." Yugi joked.

"Maybe he'll be a bit more receptive tomorrow." Atem suggested as he laid down comfortably. Yugi smiled. It had been a long day, he had the right idea of settling down.

He stood to stretch first and noticed Yishan stood as well but he chose to walk away and skillfully climb the nearest tree, disappearing into the canopy.

"I suppose he's going to watch for danger." Atem said quietly as Yugi nestled in beside him.

"I guess so." Yugi said.


	9. 9

The next morning they were woken by splashes of water as Yishans men disturbed the trees above them, laughing amongst themselves and ordering them to start moving.

Yishan smirked as they dried themselves off, seemingly pleased by their discomfort but Asha smacked his arm, to which he sighed and lead the way.

"So much for sleeping in." Joey grumbled.

"Its hardly light, why are we moving?" Tristan mumbled.

"Let's just go." Yugi groaned.

They walked for hours in silence, following a vague path occasionally dotted with way points. Yishan lead, followed closely by Asha and the other men, though a couple of them jumped the trees above, protecting the sides of their little caravan.

"Yugi… what's the plan? I mean we're following these guys I guess hoping for something to come of it but how are we supposed to get home?" Joey asked.

"I don't know Joey. I'm hoping to find some answers when we get to wherever we are going. If not, the temple, the desert, something familiar has to be around somewhere. Ill find it and find us a way home. We're not staying here." Yugi said.

"Yeah we'll find a way home." Tristan said happily.

"I just hope Mao doesn't worry too much."

"Im sure she believes in you Joey." Atem said kindly.

"I'm not worried about not getting home… I'm worried about how dead I'll be if we're late."

"Yugi." Yishan called back to them to their surprise. He gestured for him to catch up to him and kept walking.

"I'm worried I'll be dead before we get home…" Yugi sighed. He squeezed Atems hand before jogging to catch up to Yishan.

They didn't talk as they walked together. Asha had backed off to walk with Tea and his friends but Yishan seemed content with this. He said nothing, didnt even spare him a glance and as they walked Yugi wondered why he called him over in the first place and what he could be thinking.

As for Atem, he watched them walk up ahead. He paid little attention to anything else, primarily watching Yishan in case he tried anything to challenge Yugi again. They were too far to hear if they were talking but he too wondered what Yishan wanted with him.

"What do you think they're saying? Yug can understand their language right?" Joey asked him.

"For the most part yes. I have no idea what theyre talking about though." Atem said to him quietly.

"No talk." Asha said to their surprise. She placed her hand on her heart and smiled. "Feel."

"You can understand us?!" Tea asked her.

"Little. Yugi teach."

"Well what are they doing if not talking?" Atem asked.

"Feel. Learn. Know." She said, emphasising motions to her heart and touching.

"I think I get it. They're bonding… Maybe not the way we do but in the way Yishan knows how." Tea said.

"I suppose you don't really know a man until you've spent some time with them." Tristan said.

"So what's Yishans deal? Why doesn't he like Yugi much?"

She appeared confused. "Deal?"

"Joey, lingo. Yishan seems offended by Yugi. Threatened." Atem said. She nodded her understanding.

"Ut. Yes. Threat. Danger. Unknown. Shade. Yugi appear same, no same. Unknown."

"Same thoughts we all had then. Yugi and Yishan look so alike but theyre not the same. Yishan feels this too but acts on the side of caution not curiosity." Tea said.

"Caution. Yes. Yishan protector. Guard. Duty."

"Asha. Where are we going?" Tristan asked.

She smiled sweetly, clearly fond of the thought of their destination.

"Home. City. You find safety. Way back home. See King, find help." She said before gesturing them to look at Yishan. "Yishan, son. Heir."

"Heir… king… Yishans the Prince… that explains why he's dressed differently and why he commands so much authority. His father must be the King of their city." Atem said.

"Another King? Oh boy." Joey sighed.

"What does that mean?" Atem asked him, feigning annoyance.

"Nothin your highness." Joey joked.

"You King same?" Asha asked him.

"No. Once, yes. Not now." He said awkwardly. He didnt know what to tell her. Once he was a King, but that was 3000 years ago. If these people are 6000 years old… well it all depends if they've travelled in time or not.

"What occurred?"

"Very long story. We won't know more until we know where we are." He said.

"Understand."

"So, if Yishan is so cautious, why aren't you?" Tea asked.

She smiled happily, simply beaming.

"Shen. Friend. Unarmed. Not dangerous. Lost. Afraid. Us, we, I, help. Make more shen. Friend."

"Awww. Thank you." Tea said happily but she seemed confused by this.

"Thank?"

"Grateful. Appreciate. Give thanks." Tea tried to explain to her. She tried to understand but she was having some trouble.

"Here." Joey said as he picked up a nearby stick and passed it to Tristan.

"What?" He asked stupidly. Joey sighed and snatched it from him before passing it to Atem.

"Thank you." Atem said happily, and giving it back to Joey.

"Thank you." Joey said to him and now Asha understood.

"Oh! Tu'rah. Thank. Generous, give, welcome." She said happily.

"Yeah! Umm… ut?" Tea said, unsure if she had said their word correctly but Asha nodded pleasingly.

They heard a bird call from the trees then, a series of short whistles and immediately Yishan ordered them to stop as he listened.

"What's-" Joey began.

"Sha-la" Asha said quickly, effectively cutting him off.

Their hearts were quickening as they sensed the companions alertness. Atem watched around them but saw nothing but Yishan however was fixed on something to his right.

After a moment he slowly pushed Yugi to a crouch behind him and used his own whistles and clicks to commune with his watchers. His watchers responded but what was happening was still unclear and Atem wanted very much for Yishan to let Yugi come back here.

In a flash Yishan stood, spear drawn and towering over Yugi, his long braid whipping behind him for how fast he had moved. He was fixated on something, eyes focused and body braced… he was ready for anything even with Yugi crouching beneath him but then he did something unexpected. Without looking at him he gave his spear to Yugi, crawled over him and took out a thin, sharp blade from the back of his kilt. So he did have another weapon… but now Yugi did too. Whatever was happening, they were being stalked by something. A big cat perhaps? Another tribesman? Maybe it was Leon? Or help.

Their silent questions were answered when a massive black shape launched from the bushes nearby, spread long and growling. It's claws were drawn, his fangs bared and its powerful muscles rippling in flight as it neared its prey.

Without flinching Yishan swiped at his face in a ballsy punch, knocking it to the ground with a heavy thud. It shook its head and stood back up, keeping low to the ground as it began to circle them both. It was a panther, and a big one, and it was hissing and growling at Yishan as he moved to lead it away from Yugi and the others.

Asha stood, waving her arms to get Yugi's. She beckoned him over but he shook his head no… likely a wise move. If he tried to move now he might grab the cats attention and as strong as he is, even Atem didn't want him fighting Panthers. He didn't want him anywhere near but perhaps he was safer where he was.

Yishan looked unafraid, almost as deadly as the cat… if anything he appeared to welcome the challenge.

Two of his watchers dropped down from the trees behind the panther and it spun to swipe at them, but skillfully they either dodged it or stabbed at it with their own spears.

"Ta suki." Yishan said. One of them broke off, being covered by the other before the panther could chase after him.

The panther hissed and pounced, forcing Yishan's guard to dodge but giving Yishan a chance to pounce onto it himself, digging his dagger deep into the panthers shoulders. It turned quickly, swiping at him and throwing him to the ground. He rolled back onto his feet, poised and ready but now weaponless as the dagger remained in the cats back. The panther hissed at him but he returned the threat with his own.

"Yishan!" Yugi called to him. The panther looked to him, seemingly noticing he was there now but as Yugi tossed Yishan the spear the panther pounced onto Yishan. Unfortunately for him though he had caught the spear and the panther had dove onto it. Heavily the collapsed onto the ground in a heap of fur but after a moment the panthers body began to move as Yishan forcefully pushed it off.

His front was covered in blood but at least it wasn't his own. He breathed deeply, towering over the dead predator and kicking it to make sure it was dead.

They sighed in relief and his guard clapped Yishan on the back proudly.

"Ta suki. Amun'horah." Yishan said tiredly as he pulled his spear out of the cats chest. His guard left through the bushes then, likely to find the rest of the group.

"Yishan!" Asha called to him. She checked him over frantically and hugged him when she was satisfied he was unharmed.

"Yugi." Atem called to him, racing past the couple and jumping over the cats tail to reach him, pulling him into a protective and loving embrace.

"I'm okay." Yugi told him. His heart was pounding and he was shaking ever so slightly but he was right… it was only adrenaline, he was okay. Still, Atem held him, refusing to let him go just yet.

"Yugi." Yishan said. Even then Atem didn't let him go but he at least moved so Yishan could see him.

"To'rah." Yishan said stiffly before pulling his dagger out of the back of the cat.

"To'rah?" Yugi asked.

"It means thank you, Yugi." Atem said to him gently.

"Oh!" He said in surprise. He never thought Yishan would thank him for anything… he didn't even do anything. "You're welcome."

His men returned with one of their party, injured and unconscious on his back.

"Amun'horah!" Yishan exclaimed.

His men talked quickly, in hushed tones as Yishan checked him over. He gave some orders and the man carrying three spears now gave them to Yishan before he picked up the cat and positioned it on his back.

"Fal'loh." Yishan ordered them all. He gave one spear to Yugi, lingering long enough to think about it first. He was still hesitant but he felt he'd gained a little trust from him.


	10. 10

They travelled quickly, or as quickly as they could carrying a Panther and an injured man. Yishan lead them, checking back on them regularly and ordering them to keep up. He allowed Yugi to walk where he pleased now as he was more focused on getting them home than anything. Once there though Yugi and his friends were met with a wondrous sight. The cite walls were tall, covered in vines and coloured tiles. They could see square buildings within forming streets and in those streets were people bustling and going about their business. Plant life grew in decorated pots, river streams kept them all lively and fresh. The ground was paved and decorated in beautiful patterns, the walls of the houses were of smooth bricks with glass windows showing the inside of what appeared to be decently sized spaces.

The people dressed in kilts and dresses, adorned with jewellery of copper and gold and equipped with tools of their trade, but all of them stopped to gawk at them, greeting the prince warmly and making space for them to pass.

They stopped by a building no different to any of the houses and were greeted by a man wearing gold jewellery and a decorated kilt. He didn't wear rings unlike many of the other men but he did wear many trinkets in his braid. They gave him their injured man and Yishan lead them further into the city before another man took the Panther of their shoulders.

Kids ran and played and upon seeing them pounced on Yishan, pushing him and ducking under his spear and legs, laughing happily and seemingly ignoring the outsiders. This was the first time they actually saw Yishan smile and laugh, chasing the kids off playfully and picking one up to spin in the air.

"The people love him." Atem said quietly.

"He must be likeable if you're not Yugi." Joey joked.

"Thanks Joey." Yugi said.

They approached the temple now; a massive brick building with stairs to the heavens and many varying platforms. It was perfectly level, all straights were perfectly measured and it was amazing to see such architecture while it was young. It was beautiful with its decorated paintings, it's skillfully designed mosaic and expertly carved statues of their gods.

As they reached the top of the stairs Yishan turned to face them, stopping them with his hand before thinking about his words.

He motioned for them to keep their mouths closed and to follow his lead before taking the spears from Yugi and Atem and grudgingly allowing them to follow him in.

Inside the palace was awe-striking still. The smooth tiles of the floor was welcomed on their feet and the beautifully designed artistry of the interior was unlike anything Yugi imagined them capable of. Murals decorated the walls, plantlife grew in yet even more lavish pots. Rugs of sewn fur presented their isle to walk on to the lavishly gold throne sitting atop a small stage. Four guards stood by the throne as the King sat, smiling at their arrival and his hands calmly in his lap. Yugi didn't recognise him but his heart raced upon seeing the spikes in his black hair and rich purples of his eyes.

Yishan knelt before him, speaking confidently before presenting to him Yugi and his friends. He gestured for them to kneel as well and quick as anything they did, afraid to show disrespect lest they get killed.

Yugi's mind was racing… was he or was he not his father? He didn't know what he looked like but the similarities were unnatural. His skin was tanned but spending 23 years here would do that to him...his hair was long and braided.. But again spending two decades in a jungle would do that too… was he?

The king stood and welcomed Yishan, petting his shoulder lovingly before coming to a fair distance between them. He welcomed them warmly but as they looked up to see him his expression of warmth changed to one of fear, shock and horror. His deep purple eyes lingered on Yugi and glanced towards Yishan. He spoke quickly to which the King then looked back to them.

He asked for their names, seemingly angered though which made Yugi hesitate but getting a closer look at him now… he knew it to be true. It made sense. He didn't know the details but he knew.

He stood tall, defiant and confident, matching the kings stance and calming his breathing. Yishan didn't approve but he did nothing about it, merely squinting in disdain for his disrespect. His friends remained kneeling but felt less inclined to show their utmost respect… more in surprise at Yugi's decision not to.

"My name is Yugi." He said confidently.

The king's eyes widened and his mouth dropped slightly as he searched him the same as Yishan had. He knew him… he knew he did.

"Yugi…" He whispered.

"Yug, what are you doing?" Joey whispered to him, hitting his leg to snap him out of it. He waved him down but otherwise ignored him.

"You understand what I'm saying, don't you?" He asked him.

"...yes. It has been long since I have used this tongue. I've tried to teach it but for the most part it is lost on my people." The King said sadly.

"Your people?" Yugi muttered. Atem heard his contempt and knew Yugi to be angered by this. He felt for him.

"Yugi… I cannot believe this day to be true. I never thought in all my dreams that I would see you again, let alone a man grown." The King said. He moved to touch him but instinctively Yugi recoiled, stepping away before his fingers could brush him. His father, the King, appeared stung by this but he retracted and sighed.

"I am sorry. Yugi, you do not know me. I have known you since you were born, a babe in my arms."

"No. You knew a child. But you don't know who that child became." Yugi said coldly.

"Yugi." Atem whispered to him but Yugi waved him down.

"You're right. You are right to be angry. Yugi … I don't know what the years have brought you, and I can't expect you to believe me, but I did try to return."

"How hard? Is Yishan proof of how hard you tried to return?" Yugi snapped at him.

Yishan may not have understood his words but he knew his name and knew the tone he used was not kind and acted upon his instinct to protect, stepping between them and snapping at him in his own tongue. What was once a look of growing trust was now of pure threat, his red eyes burning, daring him to snap at him.

"Yishan… do'rah kesh." His father said gently to him. Yishan ignored him and for the first time since they met Yugi stood his ground, matching his stance and authority. He was all for civility but right now he was in no mood.

"Do'rah kesh. Yishan." His father repeated, stronger this time.

He hmphed and stormed away angrily.

"Don't mind him. He's very protective and sees you a threat to our people." His father said.

"My friends and I are tired. We've been travelling near 2 days, been attacked by panther's and have no idea where we are, what time we're in or if we can get home. If it pleases the king, I humbly request some form of hospitality." Yugi said exceedingly formally.

Atem had seen him angry before, particularly with Bakura or in arguments with his colleagues, but this form of anger was new to him. It was personal and very cold. He almost understood it, but until now he had never expressed any pain from not knowing his father so it was rather unexpected to hear this tone coming from him. He thought he might have been happy to meet him.

"Of course. We can talk tonight, during the feast. You may have my chambers for now, I will see some guest quarters are ready for you tonight. Follow me." He said.

"Yugi. What's wrong?" Tea whispered to him careful to make it just between them.

"I'm tired. Its fine." He waved her down.

It wasn't fine. But Atem knew he wouldn't answer her with the truth so long as his father was in earshot, and she did too.

The feast that night was lavish and rich with music and laughter and entertainment. Women danced on tables, men drank beer, spoke loudly over large dishes of meat and fruits while others danced with women they hoped to court. Even Yishan danced with Asha, offering her flowers and drink and smiles.

Yugi and his friends were seated near the king but little was said between them and him. Tristan and Joey were enthusiastic with the meals, greatly enjoying the different meats while Tea enjoyed the fruit bowls of surprisingly fresh clean water. Yugi barely touched his food, eating only a handful of fruit. Atem had tried to get him to try the food on his plate but he insisted he wasn't hungry.

Atem and the others understood now his resentment. They had hours to talk about it before now and it was as expected. Yugi isn't holding anything back earlier. He felt threatened by Yishan being his younger half sibling, he felt abandoned by his father for starting a life here and living it happily. He was glad he was safe but he admitted it was easier knowing he'd never know his father than it was to know he had been watching some other kid grow up and not his first born. Of course he knew there was a real chance he never found a way to return, which in itself presented it's own problem; did he drag his friends here only to have them not return. Would Joey's kid grow up without a father like he did? Would they need to settle into a life here the same as his father had to? He was afraid of that. He and Atem probably could, they'd have each other but the others didn't deserve to be stranded here too. Then there's the Millenium items. They weren't with them, so he was left to assume they were laying on the floor of the temple in 6000 years with the dagger which is likely to lash out and cause some kind of mayhem. He had a lot to be tense about and his father seemed happy in his ignorance.

When the music ended the dancing stopped and those who had been participating took seats and drinks eagerly. Yugi watched Yishan absently as he kissed Asha's hand, earning him cheers from his men nearby. He was the prince and heir to the throne. He was looked up to, well respected and commanded a lot of authority here. Despite his size he was the alpha male, something Yugi was still humbly learning. He was younger, fitter and braver … he wondered if he would have turned out the same had he had his father watch over him. Would he have made the friends he had now? Would he have solved the Millenium Puzzle? Would he have needed to rely on making a wish to have the friends he had now? How much would his life had been different if his father never got lost here?

He didn't want his life to change. He loved his friends and most importantly he had Atem… if having his father in his life meant that would change he wouldn't choose it; still he wondered. Yishan is everything he isn't… and yet a small part of him wanted to be more like him.

His father stood, commanding everyone's attention and spoke fluently in their language. Yugi understood some phrases but not all. He spoke of welcoming back Yishan and congratulating him and his team on a successful hunt. He welcomed Yugi and his friends as honored guests of a far away land and hopes his people would show them utmost respect and patience. It was then that Yishan spoke, rebukung his father but earning nods of agreement from the men behind him.

"What's he saying?" Joey whispered to him.

"He says respect is earned, not given." Yugi said.

His father waved him down but Yishan swung over the table, elbows on his knees and braid hanging over his shoulder, he smirked cockily at Yugi, his bright red eyes cheekily and arrogantly challenging him. He said something he barely understood but he knew the tone. He was challenging him publicly or calling him a coward if he backed down. He was already in no mood to play, less so now and he had half a mind to take him on. He was younger, stronger fitter … but he had no discipline, no humility or dignity… that was something an older brother could teach him.

"Yishan." His father said sternly but Yishan stood, spoke to his people loudly and spread his arms wide. This was the challenge.

Yugi stood and for a moment he saw the flash of eagerness and disapproval in Yishan's eyes… he challenged Yugi to some form of duel but he didn't want to be shown down in front of his people. Yugi on the other hand didn't owe his people anything. They were guests of the King and would be treated as such regardless of this challenge.

Yugi praised him as best he could in their language, recognising his merit as a warrior, but reminded him he had a lot to learn about being a leader, before he bowed his head in respect slightly and left.

He could feel Yishan's anger rise but he felt more than satisfied with this outcome as he walked up the stairs towards the guest chambers that were ready for them now.


	11. 11

He heard the party start up again and he really didnt care. Eagerly pouring himself some water he laid on the bed and rested his arm over his eyes, calming down from the rush of adrenaline coursing through him. He hated confrontation, he always would, but he admitted he couldn't deny how satisfied he was with himself.

He hoped Atem would follow him, perhaps they could have some alone time together and let off some steam of their own but as he waited to calm down he found himself becoming increasingly frustrated. He wanted to go home, or he wanted to feel happy about being here. He was living in a 6000 year old city with thriving people and a lively atmosphere...this was every archaeologists dream, to actually live in the moments long past but all he wanted right now was to go home. He didn't want to know his father, he didn't want to earn Yishan's respect… he just wanted to ensure his friends safety and that of his time … but he couldn't do anything like this.

He heard footsteps then and immediately he shot up, hoping it would be Atem but his heart paused when he saw Yishan carefully moving the curtain. He looked dissatisfied but not looking for a fight… possibly a chat or to make sure he knew where he was.

"Yishan." Yugi said.

"Yugi." He said back as he entered the room, keeping his back to the wall.

"I don't want to fight you." Yugi said to him but he seemed to either not understand or not care. As he walked though Yugi felt more and more uneasy. Maybe he was looking for a fight, but he didn't have a weapon on him… that he could see. No one was around to stop him which meant Yugi had everything to lose here and Yishan had nothing. There was no chance Yugi could best him, he knew this, but there was no crowd to judge them either.

"Yishan…" Yugi said carefully, hoping that his tone and raised hands would make him back down but he pounced onto him.

They rolled off the bed, hands gripping arms and pushing one another as Yishan tried to hold him down, but while he was stronger Yugi's instincts were quicker. He ducked and weaved, using his own strength to block his punches and kick him away. If they broke apart Yishan would tackle him again, using anything he could get his hands on to disorient him such as the bowl of fruit of pitcher of water, nearby pillows ...anything he could throw.

They grappled over the beds, knocking down lamps and turning chairs, tossing tables and slipping on fur rugs until the room looked like it had been ransacked and they were both panting and nursing split lips and bruises. To Yugi's surprise he held his own against him and if anything this likely served to anger Yishan more. There was no doubt Yishan was a trained fighter but he wasn't trying to kill Yugi… were he it might have been different.

"Do you feel better?" Yugi asked him when he could speak. Yishan glared at him, ready to pounce on him again for round two but this time Yugi was ready for him. He caught him, they rolled over one another, struggling to either land a hit or dodge one until they rolled onto the balcony and off the edge. Yugi held onto the railing as best he could while Yishan held onto his legs tightly. They were dangerously high up. Beneath them a running river rushed to who knows where. He had no idea how deep it was or if the impact alone would kill them, so he hung on as best he could, praying that Yishan wouldn't let go. He despised him, but not even he wanted him dead… or himself for that matter.

"YUGI!" He called to him, panicked and rightly so.

"HANG ON! DON'T LET GO!" He called back to him, trying desperately to pull himself back up.

"HELP!" He shouted. He had no idea if the city could hear him but he had to try. Maybe he could get a guards attention, or a servant, or anyone.

He began calling for help too in his language but the longer they hung there the weaker his grip got. If he could just get Yishan higher so he could latch onto the railing instead, then it wouldn't be so bad.

"Yishan. Climb up." He ordered him. He looked confused though much to his annoyance. Of all the words to not know. "Climb! Up! An!" He snapped at him, hoping at least An would make him realise he was telling him to climb.

He seemed to get the message though and pulled himself higher on to him. The movement made Yugi slip though with everything he had he readjusted himself. It hurt … a lot… he thought his shoulders would dislocate or that his hands would break but he held on, fighting back tears. Yishan was around his knees now but it was too much… he couldn't hold on any longer.

"ATEM!" Yugi screamed, desperate for him to feel that he needed his help. As he screamed though his body gave way and they began to fall rapidly towards the river below.

His heart clenched tightly, the scream got stuck in his throat and the air threatened to slice at his skin as they fell, reaching towards the heavens in the hope the gods would save them.

Atem swirled his water around absent-mindedly. He wished Yugi would come back and he wondered if he should go look for him. Yishan had left a little while ago, excusing himself silently and without making a fuss. Joey and Tristan were competing against a couple of men in an arm-wrestling, teaching them how it was done while Asha sat with Tea and two other girls as they exchanged jewellery, dressing her up like some kind of doll. Atem sat by himself, unsure of what to do or if it would be rude to leave.

The King… Yugi's father… enjoyed watching his people enjoy themselves and seemed unphased his sons had confronted earlier. He was proud of Yugi for not rising up to Yishan's obvious challenge but he was still concerned for his mood.

The longer he stayed here though, staring at his water, the stronger the feeling he should go find him became, until something clicked. Like a puzzle piece snapping together or his heart tugging at him violently. He needed to find Yugi, this second.

He stood quickly, catching the attention of several others, including his friends and ran towards the temple. He didn't wish to be rude but he knew there was no time. He needed to find Yugi, right now.

He heard others following him as he took the stairs two a time and ran through the halls until he reached the guest quarters when he stood frozen. The room had been destroyed, ransacked. Furniture was toppled over, pillows were torn apart, glass and pottery was shattered to spill their contents over the tiles and rugs, but there was no sign of Yugi anywhere.

"What happened?!" Tea said, clasping her hand to her mouth in shock.

They explored the room, trying to figure out what happened here. They found smears of blood near the balcony but there was nothing below save a rapidly flowing river.

"Yishan. Yugi… They fought here." The King said from the doorway.

"What? Why?" Tea asked.

"Because Yishan felt threatened, they both did." Atem said angrily.

"There's blood by the balcony." Tristan said.

"They likely went over. We have to find them immediately." The King said quickly.

"If they're alive." Tea whispered sadly.

"If they're alive we have to find them even more… before they kill each other." Atem said urgently as he left to follow the King.


	12. 12

Yugi woke painfully, coughing up water and dirt as it stung his eyes and clogged his ears. His body was weak, bruised and aching, his clothes and hair were soaked, but he was no longer being carried away and as he pulled himself higher onto damp soil he noticed an unconscious Yishan nearby, just as battered and bruised and wet as he was.

"Yishan." Yugi called to him weakly, crawling over to see if he was alive. His braid was no longer together and much of it covered him like a blanket but as he rolled him over he noticed he wasn't breathing.

"Yishan!" Yugi panicked. He checked his pulse, checked for injuries before positioning him properly for CPR, breathing into his mouth and pressing onto his chest. His anxiety grew the longer this took but finally he began coughing up water, rolling to his side to let it all out.

"Thank god!" Yugi sighed in relief, laying back to let the anxiety wash away. He was relieved he was alive… how would he explain the heir to the throne was dead and he didn't kill him?

After he could breathe without coughing he looked around, his eyes landed on Yugi and pretty soon he realised Yugi had saved him. He felt embarrassed but no less stubborn as he took to wringing out his hair.

"Yishan." Yugi said quietly. He got a cautious glare in return but he wasn't having any of his crap now. He didn't care if Yishan didn't trust him, he just wanted to get home. "Where are we?" He asked him, gesturing to the land around them.

"Los to'vak ni." Yishan said quietly. He didn't know if that was a place, a distance, or even an answer to his question but at least he was talking.

Yishan moved to stand but yelped in pain immediately, clutching at his ankle carefully as he whimpered.

Yugi moved to look him over, ignoring the recoil from Yishan and slapping his hands away so he could see. He'd sprained his ankle… which meant he wouldn't be able to lead them home, hunt or fend them off… it was up to Yugi to get him home… which meant Yishan would need to trust him. He didn't have any bandages or a splint, but he could fashion him a walking stick to help. He told him to wait in his language and came back shortly with a sturdy enough stick for him to use.

He was weary at first and unsure what he wanted him to use it for but as Yugi helped him stand, forcing him to lean on him for support Yishan quickly understood. He took a few steps with it though before stopping, complaining too much that it hurt.

So Yugi had another thought. He balanced him against a tree and crouched, using the stick behind him so Yishan could sit on it and lean against him, like a piggy back. He was confused and his pride got in the way but Yugi rolled his eyes and sighed.

"You can't walk like this and I need you to get home. So put your pride away and get on." Yugi said firmly.

He agreed finally, avoiding eye contact with him and firmly looking away as he held onto his shoulders. The stick helped take some of the weight off him but he wasn't too light. His hair didn't help but he was also the same size as he was. But they were moving now, albeit slowly. He just needed to watch his footing.

"Where are we going. Which way?" Yugi asked.

"To skaya. River, down." Yishan said.

"Oh good you know some words. That'll make this a little easier." Yugi said.

"Father teach some. Didn't want you be aware."

"Why not?" Yugi asked.

"Secret. No talk." Yishan said stubbornly.

Yugi understood. He supposed they'd been through enough right now, they didn't need to talk. He'd give him some time, perhaps they could talk then.

As they walked though Yugi's legs were getting weaker. Yishan was too heavy for him to walk safely through the dark down river and they would need to stop soon. They needed somewhere safe though. They didn't have any weapons and Yugi wasn't trained to fend of big cats.

"We need shelter. I can't carry you all night." Yugi said.

"Put down." Yishan said.

"Just tell me where a cave is or some kind of rest area."

"Hour 3. Right." Yishan said. Yugi looked to his right but saw nothing but pitch black nothing. "Go right." Yishan said again, pointing.

They came to a shallow cave empty of any inhabitants and safe enough for Yugi to put Yishan down carefully but not without pain. Yishan tried to massage it better but he could barely get close to the swelling without it hurting. It would go down eventually but if Yugi didn't treat him now the pain and swelling would only get worse before it could better. He told him to wait before leaving.

He felt a fool for roaming the jungle at night with no weapon, no light, no training and no knowledge of the land but he felt around the ground for a decently sized boulder to bring back. After finding one and carefully carrying it back he placed it on the ground near him before taking off his tunic and gesturing for Yishan to give him his ankle.

"What do?" Yishan asked, gritting his teeth in discomfort.

"Trust me." Yugi said. He hesitated but did so. "This will hurt but will make it better."

He wrapped Yishan's ankle tightly in the shirt, ripping it in places to tie a tight knot and rested his ankle on the boulder so it would be elevated. "Keep it there. Don't move it." Yugi said to him before he left again, only this time to come back with handfuls of damp dirt. He smeared some over his wounds and where he was sweating so Yishan could see what he was doing before he did the same for him.

"Hiding the scent. So we can't be found." Yugi told him. Yishan kept his words to himself though something told him he was embarrassed yet again. But now, Yugi could rest, leaning against the cave wall opposite him and closing his eyes.

He missed the temple. He missed Atem. He wished he hadn't left the party. Perhaps if he didn't show Yishan up they wouldn't be in this mess. No… if he hadn't been so stubborn they wouldn't be in this mess. He could have played the gracious guest, he could have been nicer to his father, he could have been less threatening to Yishan… he could have been more mature.

He'll make this right. He'll return Yishan back to his people, he'll speak to his father and learn about his time here and then he'll try himself to find a way back home, without causing any more drama.

Until then they sat in silence, neither of them sleeping, neither of them watching the other, just pure, peaceful silence.

The next morning Atem and his friends joined the search party for Yugi and Yishan. A search party had been sent last night but for their protection they were disallowed to search until morning. They walked up and down the river but found no sign of either of them, either washed up or under the water. They had searched the temple as well just in case they hadn't gone over like they suspected but found nothing.

Atem certain they were alive but the longer it took to find them the less likely it became. Tea was asked to stay back in the city. Atem and his friends were too but they insisted on aiding and only under permission by the king did they allow them to tag along.

Meanwhile for Yugi and Yishan they woke slowly to the sounds of birds chirping and rustling leaves. The world was lighting up now as the sun rose and while tired still from staying up most of the night they were more or less ready to leave the cave.

Yishan's ankle was still swollen but he was ready to accept Yugi's shoulder to lean on as they hobbled out. This was much easier. Before they left though Yishan sharpened the stick Yugi had brought him into a spear so at the very least they had something to use to hunt or defend if need be. He carried it while Yugi held his arm and waist, walking with him only as much as Yishan could move.

They followed the river down stream until they started getting hungry when Yishan directed them to a small waterfall branching off the river. With Yugi's help he tried to spear fish but after a while Yugi sat him down on a rock and took the spear from him and set to doing it himself. He missed… a lot… much to Yishan's enjoyment but soon enough Yishan was directing him, teaching him to lead and account for depth. To be as still as the trees and as quick as a snake. To breathe steadily and hold it until he struck.

Once he caught his first fish Yishan applauded him and set to building a campfire with any materials he could reach as Yugi set to catching a second.

After their meal Yishan had prepared for them Yugi unwrapped his ankle to check on it. The swelling was still heavy and bruises had began to show but he was complaining less about it now. Still, the water of the stream was cold enough so he helped him sit closer to the water and rested his foot in his hands while the water washed over his skin. Yishan didn't have any words for this but he could tell he felt immediately relieved.

"Yugi…" Yishan said after a while. Yugi's hands and feet were getting numb from being in the cold but so long as it helped Yishan this wasn't so bad. Still, Yishan surprised him by breaking the silence. "To'rah. Thank you."

Yugi blinked in surprise… just last night he and Yishan were trying to kill one another but now he was thanking him. He smiled, feeling embarrassed himself now.

"You're welcome." Yugi said.

"We can move. Bridge soon, then up river." Yishan said as he pulled his foot away from Yugi slowly.

"Okay." Yugi nodded.


	13. 13

The King sat in his chambers holding onto a leatherbound book, staring at it blankly but his mind was far from it. He had intended to give this to Yugi, so he might be able to see that he had tried to get home… but the longer his search parties took to find his sons, the higher the chance was he'd never see either of them again.

He missed Yishan and he wanted so much to know the man Yugi had become. He was saddened that he was angry but he understood why and yet a part of him was proud as well… he had become strong, independent and brave even without him. His friends were kind, thoughtful and showed how much they cared for him too. Yugi was quick minded and unafraid of a challenge … he'd become a man behind the curtain of time but in one night he might have just lost him as well.

He was receiving updates regularly but they were few and far between, all of them the same: no word yet. They had to wash up eventually… unless they were already prey to the wilds. He was loathe to think of the possibility but it was one he couldn't deny.

Pocketing the journal he left to watch out over the balcony. The fresh air was comforting but the sounds of the jungle couldn't soothe his worries, not until his sons were returned.

"How is this taking so long? How far could they go?" Joey complained.

"I know. I thought we would have found them by now, they weren't gone long and by the state of the room, they wouldn't have fallen long before we showed up." Tristan added.

"Keep searching. They had to have left tracks somewhere." Atem ordered them as he scanned the soil alongside their native companions.

He was having enough trouble keeping his own cool, let alone listening to the concerns of his friends. He was feeling just as terrified as they were and just as much despair was creeping in as well. He feared they'd been taken by the jungle and the last thing he did for Yugi was nothing. He sat there and played with his water just hoping he'd come back all the while he was brawling with Yishan and falling to their doom … no. He couldn't think about this yet. He needed to focus. Tristan was right. He sensed Yugi's need for him and acted immediately. They were not far from them, they just needed to keep searching.

He heard bird calls then and the natives moved to investigate, to find a cave nearby with a rock placed inside. Muddy prints were here too but not in a natural sense and if they looked closely they found wood chippings, as if it had been carved.

"Do you think it was them?" Joey asked.

"The natives think so. Look at the way the mud is… there were two people here. Both of them were here and if either of them were dead they probably would have left him here… they're alive. We can't be far." Atem said. Finally, a ray of hope.

As Yugi and Yishan walked, or as close to, the finally came across what Yishan referred to as a bridge, which was really more a great log across the river. Yugi was nervous to cross with Yishan's ankle the way it was but he allowed Yishan to lead the way as he carefully walked in the river against the push of the water and using the log for support. That was clever, Yugi thought and instead he balanced over it to help Yishan up out of the river.

"We go up stream now." Yishan said, sounding awfully pleased with himself.

"How far until the city?" Yugi asked.

"Next sun."

"Tomorrow? Okay." Yugi said.

"Yugi…" Yishan said then. He sounded, unsure though… for the first time he lacked confidence.

"Yes?"

"No. No talk."

"What is it?" Yugi asked, nudging him slightly as they walked.

"Why help? I put you in harm, risk life. Why help?"

Yugi blinked in surprise. Why else would he help him? Would he not do the same?

"Well for starters I wouldn't know how to explain that I didn't kill the prince of their city." Yugi joked but Yishan didn't register it as a joke and merely nodded, avoiding eye contact. "I joke. It's fun. Not real." Yugi explained.

"I'm helping because it would be against everything I am to just leave you to die out here. Where we come from, we don't leave one another. We help. I couldn't live with myself if I'd just left you to die, not if there was something I could do to help."

"Kindness. Why I choose to bring you back home. Risk, but you appear no threat." Yishan giggled.

"Thanks?" Yugi laughed.

"You weak, hit soft. But heart strong. Fire in soul. Praised by gods." Yishan said.

Yugi smiled. This was unexpected. Yishan actually complimented him… to be praised by the gods was a big deal, even Yugi knew how high a praise that was.

"To'rah. Yishan so … rokah tesh." He said awkwardly. Yishan laughed.

"Ii-eh. Yishan sohta - rokah tesh-ka." He corrected.

Yugi had intended to tell him he was a good leader but apparently he had gotten that wrong. Thank fully Yishan understood him and found him amusing rather than offended.

"Tesh-ka." Yugi copied.

"Ut. Yes." Yishan nodded.

"Where come from?" Yishan asked suddenly.

"A… long way a way. Difficult to explain."

"Father say home is beyond gods. He say that the light of An brought him here but the gods do not grant him passage home." Yishan said.

"A similar light brought us here. We were studying a large stone tablet when a bright light swallowed us and we woke where you found us." Yugi said.

"Chance gods planned reunion. Father, son… brother." Yishan said.

"Maybe." Yugi said sadly.

"Desire home?" Yishan asked.

"Yes. We have family back home, our own duties."

"Father try. For over 10 summers. Gods remain silent."

"Maybe I can make them speak." Yugi said.

"Heart strong. Chance yes." Yishan nodded.

They talked for longer than they thought, travelling far until evening was nearing and they found another cave to camp in. Yugi caught them fish again while Yishan built them a fire to cook them in. This time Yugi didn't need his guidance to catch any fish and soon enough they were enjoying their meal happily.

Suddenly though Yishan perked up, listening carefully.

"What is-"

"Sha'lah." Yishan whispered.

He whistled then a series of short bird calls.

He knew this. Bird calls normally meant he was calling to someone and if he was calling to someone that meant help was nearby. They were closer than he thought.

"Help out." Yishan asked him. Yugi helped him out and as they left the cave he raised his hands to his mouth to make his call louder, whistling loudly a call of wavering tones. He repeated this three times before he gave pause and started again.

This was a call he hadn't heard before but it no less meant someone was near.

"Whats happening?" Yugi whispered to him.

"Help near. My call. They come." Yishan answered him and called again.

He stopped suddenly though, looking towards the bushes and trees across the river. His breathing quickened, his eyes focused and he tensed. Whatever had caught his attention wasn't friendly and all they had was a weak spear.

"Get fire." Yishan ordered him.

Atem, Joey and Tristan followed the group up river, travelling quickly as they followed the bird whistles. They were unlike any bird they'd heard and it had the search party active and moving hastily.

They had to have been close.

Suddenly the bird call stopped though, cut short. What happened? Yugi?

"Sike sheh! Sike sheh!" The search party ordered quickly.

"Uhh, I think that means hurry!" Joey said as they tried their hardest to keep up.

Eventually the found a large cat attacking something and as they got closer the heard screaming and saw fire. His heart plummeted, he hoped they weren't too late.

The warriors attacked the cat, effectively stabbing it multiple times with their spears and chasing it off while one of the other warriors stayed back to investigate the cave. They arrived to see both Yishan and Yugi huddled within… but alive. They were alive.

"Oh thank the gods you're alive!" Atem cried as he carelessly pushed passed the warrior to grab and hold Yugi, nuzzling deep into his neck and petting his hair.

"Atem!" He said in surprise, holding him back and squeezing him tightly. He was so relieved to see him, to smell his scent again and feel his touch. He missed him so much he was almost overwhelmed with happiness.

Atem pushed away just enough to kiss him deeply, holding the back of his head in place and kissing him repeatedly until finally Yugi was tapping on his shoulder to let him go, giggling a little in embarrassment.

"I feared the worst. I'm so relieved you're okay. You're not hurt are you?" Atem asked him.

"Not more than expected. You guys came just in time. Thank you." Yugi said. "Yishan has a sprained ankle though." He continued.

"You guys haven't killed each other." Joey said in surprise. Yugi and Yishan shared a glance, smirked and giggled.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Yugi said to which Yishan laughed.

The warrior assessed Yishan, checking his injuries as he told him what had happened and that Yugi had helped him, while at the same time Yugi told his friends the same.

"So you guys are cool now, Yug?" Joey asked.

Yugi looked to Yishan, still explaining and smiled.

"Yeah I think so. It's surprising how a dip in the river and a panther attack can bring a couple of people closer." Yugi joked.

"A dip in the water that could have taken both your lives. What were you two thinking?" Atem roused on him. Yugi winced but he understood his concern.

"We weren't planning on falling, it just sort of happened." Yugi said bashfully.

"Yes it just happened as you two were … how will you put it, bonding?" Atem asked, unimpressed.

"I'm sorry Atem. I never intended this. I know I didn't do much to avoid it, I acted immaturely."

"No fault Yugi. I fought him. I at fault." Yishan said gently as he placed a hand between them.

"You can understand us?" Joey asked.

"He can speak a bit. Our… father taught him." Yugi said.

"I started fight. Dragged Yugi down." He continued.

"We're both to blame." Yugi said to him kindly.

Atem sighed but smiled warmly. "So long as you both know what could have happened. I hope you'll be more careful from now on."

"We will. I think we actually needed this… without the imminent threat of death though." Yugi laughed.

"What am I going to do with you?" Atem asked him fondly.

The warrior asked if they should set a perimeter or leave for the city now and as much as they wanted to return home, Yishan ordered them to stay. They would have been tired after searching all night and it was unlikely they would be attacked again.


	14. 14

Come morning they decided to skip breakfast. They were only a few hours from the city and could eat as much as they wanted when they returned. As they were getting ready to leave though Atem noticed blood dried on Yugi's arm.

"Yugi… you're hurt." He said to him gently.

"Huh? Oh." Yugi said as he lifted his arm up. "I hadn't noticed before. I was wondering why I felt a bit stiff.

"That looks nasty Yug." Joey said.

"It's probably better than it looks." Yugi shrugged.

"Yugi. Let me see." Yishan said slowly. He leaned on for support and took his arm, pressing on the area around. Yugi felt that, wincing in pain and recoiling back.

"Need to be washed. Before we leave." Yishan said.

He ordered one of his men to do it, taking him to the stream nearby and with a small handful of dirt and water he washed the blood clean, re-opening the wound painfully.

Yugi squirmed, breathing in a way to try and control his movements. He wanted to snatch his arm back as the man wasn't too gentle and the stinging made his eyes want to water. Now it hurt… a lot.

Yishan giggled though in amusement… at least he was having fun.

"Your turn to care for." He said.

"Laugh it up." Yugi told him.

"No fun, yes?" Yishan laughed.

After the man was satisfied his wound would be clean enough to travel he gathered a banana leaf and wrapped it around him, tying it closed with makeshift stitching using a vine. Their resourcefulness was astounding. He knew once they got back to the city that he'd get it dressed properly, but the banana leaf should help to keep it clean of sweat or insects until they got there.

The people cheered their return, grateful to see their prince again and as they climbed the tall steps to greet the King, Yugi assisted Yishan to kneel and Yishan taught him how to correctly do it. Kneeling together, or as best as Yishan could with his ankle, they apologised together in each of their languages for their behaviour and for causing concern.

Atem was so proud of Yugi he could feel his heart swelling and as he looked upon the face of the king he could tell that while he was stern on the outside, he was overjoyed within.

"Wash up. Tol'ra. Rest and see me afterwards. Ta'kesh so'lnah. To to ka en un." He said and walked away, his long braid and flowing coloured robe swishing behind him until he was out of sight.

They looked up slowly, shared a glance and bumped one anothers fists before Yugi helped him stand again.

"Yugi I am so proud of you." Atem said to him gently as he and the others came over.

"Why? I had to apologise to a King. If he wasn't my father he could have had me sacrificed." Yugi said.

"YISHAN!" They looked behind them to see Asha racing towards them, beaming like the sun, her long dark hair flowing behind her. She jumped onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck and smothering him in kisses and sweet nothings. He had landed hard on the tiles but she didn't seem to care right now and his giggling and gentle playing suggested he didn't either.

"Yugi! You're back!" Tea cried as she too quickly pulled him into a tight hug.

"Hey Tea." He laughed.

"Are you two okay? What happened? We were so worried about you."

"We're okay. It's a bit of a story. I'm sorry for what happened." Yugi said.

"You look awful." Tea sighed as she picked a twig out from his hair.

"Yeah we need to go wash up. Yishan needs proper attention on that ankle too." Yugi said.

"Same as you. You're wound." Yishan said as Asha helped him stand again.

"He speaks!" Tea exclaimed.

"Yeah I should probably get this looked at too." Yugi admitted. He knew more than he liked the dangers of an undressed wound this day and age. If he didn't keep it cleaned there was a good chance it would get dangerously worse.

"Come. Fal'loh." Asha said as she took Yishan's arm over her and helped lead them down the steps.

Joey, Tristan and Tea left to find some food for everyone - and themselves- while Atem insisted on staying beside Yugi as he had his wound properly dressed and seen to. He hated the disinfectant the physician used to wash his wound. He said it burned like fire worse than the actual attack but as his skin was painted yellow with the stuff he was assured it would help. After that the physician used a hot needle and thread to stitch his arm. The physician was a rough man but he did his job well and surprisingly quickly. Once he was stitched up bandages were wrapped around his arm and tied securely in place. He was free to go, much to his relief. He didn't care much for the butchering.

Yugi and Atem stayed with Yishan and Asha as his ankle was properly bandaged. Yishan's injury would heal on it's own, so long as he kept off it. Now they were back in the city he could do that.

Bath time now and Yishan was most excited to show him the public bath area. It was a beautiful rock pool with a natural waterfall, plantlife everywhere. It was beautiful to behold something so natural in a city so grand. It was a large area, large enough to swim properly in. He noticed some teens jumping off an edge into the deep where the waterfall was, splashing and playing while younger children splashed in the shallows with their parents. He wondered if this could be found in their time. All they managed to find was a temple… the jungle had taken over everything else.

The water was cool and fresh on the skin but he quickly adjusted to it. It helped to have Atem to snuggle beside; his naturally warm skin provided much heat for his cool body to absorb. Yishan floated around with Asha as she pulled him along the water. He looked so relaxed now, probably because the water would have been the best support for his ankle and the tension the last few days was just washing off him.

"This is nice." Atem said quietly.

"It is. I missed you." Yugi said to him.

"I missed you too Yugi. I am sorry I didn't come after you sooner. Perhaps if I'd been there then maybe -"

"Don't go blaming yourself for this. This was mine and Yishan's doing. Besides, some good came out of it, right?" Yugi said.

"Yes but if it had cost you your life, or even Yishan's…"

"I know. But it didn't. We're back now, safe and sound and on better terms than before. I think he's learned a lot about trust and I've learned not to act on emotion alone."

Atem sighed but he leaned his head onto his affectionately.

"I also learned how to spear fish." Yugi joked. Atem giggled and kissed his head.

"That's how you get lessons huh? Pick a fight with a prince and fall into a river to what could have been your deaths?" Atem asked him.

"How else was I to get him alone?" Yugi joked.

"I can think of a few." Atem laughed.

"I learned something else out there too."

"How to fend off a panther with fire?" Atem joked.

"The tablet exists. My father studied it for at least a decade but couldn't find a way back home. Yishan tells him the gods do not speak to him and so do not grant him passage. If it exists though, then maybe he's missing something. A fresh perspective might be the key." Yugi said.

"Not to mention a mind such as yours Yugi. There's been 2 decades of study on these people… you might know something your father didn't at the time." Atem said.

"That too. We could really do with Leon's help but I'm starting to think he didn't come through with us."

"I hope you're right. It's been some days since we arrived here, if he was out there while we were, his chances of survival slim with every hour." Atem said.

"There's no way to tell without sending a search party, but with how long it's been and no guarantee he's out there - I don't particularly want to send Yishan's men out searching for nothing. If I can find a way back home though, I can at the very least send Joey back. Tea and Tristan too but Joey needs to return home." Yugi said.

"We all do." Atem said. "You know they won't return without all of us. We're a team remember?"

"Yeah."

"In saying that… if you find a way home for us… what of your father?" Atem asked.

"If he returns that will be up to him… but whether he likes it or not, he has a city here with people who rely on him. The throne would go to Yishan."

"There's still the whole prophecy thing about a darkness coming. And the dagger." Atem pointed out.

"Yes. With everything going on the last few days I'll be honest I almost forgot about that. Something's coming… I wonder when or if my father even knows about it."

"The people here seem ignorant of it. I don't believe they know."

"I think you're right." Yugi agreed.

They heard splashing then as Asha playfully pushed Yishan below the water, giggling as he swam back up to pull her under the for revenge. They splashed one another, tackled one another and lost themselves in the fun that it was refreshing to see.

"You know… I won't be able to concentrate on getting us home all tensed up like this." Yugi suggested.

"Really? And what did you have in mind to relieve this tension?" Atem asked cheekily.

"Perhaps we should retire for a bit. We aren't expected to meet with my father for a couple of hours… I don't think we'll be missed if we duck away for that long.. just us." Yugi suggested.

"Are you cleaned enough?" Atem asked as he poured some water over his hair, laughing as Yugi shook the water off him.

"You can talk. You've been in that jungle all night too." Yugi said splashed him. He laughed, shielding his face from the water.

Yugi stood then and dove under the water, beckoning him to come swim with him.

Atem smirked though knowingly and in a second Yishan had jumped on Yugis shoulders to drag him down with him.

He coughed and wiped his face of the water and saw Yishan laughing happily, so he splashed him back. And now they were in a splashing contest between Asha and Yishan, and Yugi and Atem.

They walked back together, the four of them with linen towels to dry themselves off.

"Yugi. You have tattoo?" Yishan asked him as he touched his tattoo on his shoulder.

"Oh. Yes. I got it for strength when Atem isnt with me." Yugi said much to Atems blushing pleasure.

"My people receive tattoo upon achievement. I will receive on 20th summer." Yishan said.

"Next moon." Asha said.

"You'll be 20 next month?"

Yishan nodded. "Atem give strength. What is meaning of symbols? Your language?"

"Atems language. He isn't from where I am either. Away from home."

"You do not belong with Yugi same?" Yishan asked.

"I wouldn't go that far." Atem said.

"No. He belongs with me. Just he was born far from me. There was a time we were separate, not anymore."

"I understand. When I go away I think of Asha. Of home. This where we belong." Yishan said. Asha nuzzled his arm affectionately.

"Maybe we see where you hail from?" He continued.

Yugi felt his heart clench. On the one hand he wasn't opposed to the idea, but he knew it would be extremely unwise to bring him back to their time. Atem at least had the advantage of being somewhat aware of time passing so adjusting was not so difficult, but Yishan would be out of his timeline by thousands of years.

"I'm not sure that would be wise. Unsafe for you." Yugi said regrettably.

"Tough. Strong. Can handle."

"You may not be able to return. Our home is very different."

"Father tells true. Tells stories. Unbelievable, dream like."

"I'd believe them. Likely true." Yugi nodded. Yishan nodded in return, clearly thinking about what he had said. Yugi felt a little bad for him, it was obvious he was curious about where their father had come from and based on how he speaks it was likely their father spoke fondly of the future but didn't say a lot. Of course Yishan would be curious, particularly if they could come and go as they seemingly please.

Then Yugi also thought of the prophecy, the warning and the state of the city. If he was right the city they were in was lost. Most cities died out slowly or had some evidence to suggest what had happened but this one was completely lost and no one knows why… if he was right about the catastrophe then it's possible if Yishan and even his father, if they stay here they might die with the city. He wondered how different the Mesopatamian empire would be if this city remained? How much would history differ if they could stop it? Should they even try or should they focus on leaving before the evil comes?

He had a lot of troubling questions, all of them a moral dilemma and none of them he felt comfortable discussing with Yishan… he didn't need to know the probability that he and his people would die. This was a discussion for his father… surely he would know what was coming and still he chose to settle here.

"We see father now. Gain access to tablet. You can find way home." Yishan said.

"Yes." Yugi said, determined and confident.


	15. 15

They met with the King inside a meeting hall where a large marble table sat 8 people, one reserved for the King and others would be used for meetings or to discuss politics. Fur rugs lined the sides of the room, art adorned the walls in the form of paintings and mosaic. Plants framed the open windows to the jungle outside and a small feast of fruits were aligned along the table in glazed bowls. Pitchers of water were available to them and soft incense protected them from pesky mosquitos looking for a meal.

The King welcomed them and offered them seats to take. Yishan of course took the seat to his left while Yugi took the one to his right.

"I know this is a bit formal but with what you've both been through and who knows how long this talk will be, I didn't want to make you all stand or sit on the hard floors. Please feel free to help yourselves to food and water. If there's anything you crave be sure to speak up. I'll arrange it at once." The king said kindly.

"Thank you your highness!" Joey said eagerly as he poured himself and the others some water.

"Yugi. I believe you and I got off on the wrong foot. I'd like to extend my deepest apologies for the pain I've caused you. I know it mustn't have been easy growing up without a father. I assume your mother…"

"She never found anyone else. She spent most of her time hoping you'd come back. She went looking too, spent a lot of time away from home. Grandpa raised me almost on his own." Yugi said.

"Dad… I miss him. I missed you all. I don't know if this helps at all but I did try to get home Yugi. I studied and searched for over a decade trying."

"Yishan told me. Actually, that's mostly what I want to discuss with you. If you don't mind, I'd like to see any of your research and notes you've taken since coming here in regards to the tablet and the prophecy. I'd also like to see the tablet for myself." Yugi said.

"I can help you with my notes, I even have a translation key you can use to decipher anything you might need. It's quite extensive though I suspect you or one of your friends may be adept in our language." He suggested.

"Yug's an archaeologist! A damn good one too." Joey said with a mouthful of fruit dripping down his chin.

"An Archaeologist?" His father asked in surprise to which Yugi blushed in embarrassment.

"I specialise in Egyptology but I have a close colleague who's taught me quite a bit about this region. I know a bit, that translation will save me some time thank you. The Tablet?"

"It is held within the Hall of Enkil. I can show you it when we finish here. I can guarantee though Yugi, anything you might think to try I've already looked into it. I cannot find a way to activate it. Just as you are thinking I also believe it to be the key to returning home."

"I expect you would have tried everything you can, but I can't rule out my possibilities unless I try myself." Yugi said.

"I understand. In that case I will grant you permission to study it unhindered by my priests."

"Thank you."

"Yugi if I may ask, how did you arrive here?"

"It's a bit of story, see we were trying to calm down this -" Joey began but was suddenly cut off by Yugi.

"Concerned adventurer. He found a journal, some belongings and an ominous tablet while exploring the jungle. Word got to me that the journal belonged to you, I was asked to investigate. The tablet activated, swallowed us in light and we appeared here." He said quickly, catching Joey's eye contact secretly.

"I see. You did nothing to activate it?" The King asked.

"If we did we don't know what. We weren't given a lot of time to investigate before it began to glow and your journal didn't specify what you needed to do to activate it."

"Yes. I was covering my tracks. If someone were to find instructions on how to activate it then much more than me, you and your friends may have travelled through."

"How did you figure it out? From what I could tell there were'd ancient instructions on how to travel back in time." Yugi asked.

"Actually I tried practicing a prayer the people of this era would have prayed and after a while, it was like instinct … or a message sent to me… something influenced my idea… like a calling. I knew I needed to follow it, just as your grandfather always told me to follow my heart. I followed it, left my last entry and trusted fate to guide me. I can't confirm if it was my touch, or my blood, but cutting my hand and touching the tablet seemed to grant me passage. I was swallowed by that same light."

"An." Yishan said fondly.

"The light of An brought me here." His father agreed softly.

"Who is An?" Tristan asked.

"He is one of our Prime Deities. He is the God of Kings and father of all Gods, Demons and evil spirits. He watches this city alongside Enlil, the God of Air, wind and sky. Together they provide us with good harvests, good health and prosperity." The King said.

"Similar to Ra and Horus in Egyptian culture. An and Enlil must be highly regarded here." Atem said fondly.

"On that note you intrigue most young man. Your name is Atem, you appear similar to my son however you have the eyes of ages, even your tongue is versed in the proper etiquette not common among those your age. Your name, disposition and knowledge of Egyptian culture… would you be the reason Yugi specialises in Egyptology?" The King asked him.

Atem looked to Yugi for that answer, smiling sweetly.

"He is a big part of why I specialise in that field but not for reasons you're thinking of. Do you want to tell him?" Yugi asked him.

"I suppose he's travelled back 6000 years. My story won't be so difficult to conceive." Atem nodded.

"Atem is actually 3000 year old Pharoah. His story is complicated and long, but we were brought together by an ancient egyptian artifact and for a time he lived within me as a spirit until we could reclaim his memories. It's only recently that we were reunited after several years and we were able to reconstruct his egyptian body. It's a very long story."

"An Egyptian Pharoah… a real… Egyptian Pharoah… I feel the fool sitting a King before you."

"Not at all. You are by all rights the King of a great city. If anything I should be honored by your presence."

"I merely gained this title by happenstance. That is a tale of it's own as well. You would have been born into it, much like Yishan has been."

"I was yes. Royalty has been in my family for generations. We were a strong line." Atem said fondly.

"I would love to hear more of your time as King, of how you met Yugi and all of your adventures, as well as your families history, if you would permit me?" The King asked.

"Certainly. But perhaps while Yugi is doing what he needs to do?"

"Of course. I forget myself. In this current time we have little contact with Egypt however there is a great culture beginning to walk among the great civilisations such as ours. They are younger than us, but will be no less great… they will rise quickly… something I have taken personal interest in monitoring myself."

"I would too, were I in your position."

"Listen to these two… talking like actual kings." Joey joked with Yugi.

"Well they are." Yugi giggled.

The king laughed and clicked his fingers, beckoning a retainer to his side. He spoke in his language, sending him off quickly.

"He will arrange my research to be delivered to Hall of Enlil ready for you Yugi. In the meantime before we adjourn I feel it necessary to inform you of some news i received this morning. Its of little concern for now but situations change quickly in these times. This is mainly for Yishan but your safety concerns me as well."

"What is it?" Yugi asked.

"Relations with our neighbours are currently rocky at best and they're not improving. As of this morning ive received reports of increased hostility along our borders and increased tension within their outskirting towns. It is very likely skirmishes will break out over the next few days and if they aren't handled properly war may not be far off. We have been preparing for these outcomes over the past few months however my attempts to increase our peaceful image and extend our hand has not been well received.

I wanted to inform you that at any moment you may be asked evacuate with the rest of my people while the battles are won."

Yishan spoke then, quickly and fluently in their language to which his father nodded and explained further. Yishan appeared visibly angered by this but he remained quiet afterwards, deep in thought.

"Alright, well is there anything we can do to help?" Tristan asked.

"I couldn't ask you to lend a hand, i just wanted you to know that we arent entirely in a peaceful time right now." The king said.

"Yugis gonna be busy for a while and I doubt we will be leaving before anything happens right? We might as well help out. Right Yug?" Joey asked him.

"I agree. You guys dont have to but i wont advise against lending a hand if you feel up to it. But i dont want you guys preparing for war though. Yishan and his group have been trained to fight and most likely kill. These neighbours won't be inniating brawls, theyll be looking to conquer or destroy if they cant." Yugi warned.

"Yugi is correct. We are friendly to our allies but we will shed blood if necessary which, sadly i believe is more likely." The king said.

"Will find something for you to aid. No problem." Yishan said quietly.

The King spoke to Yishan then to which he nodded and spoke back. Yugi understood it had something to do with his injury and it occurred to him that in the event their city is attacked Yishan may not be able to fight as well as he could.

"I have a lot of work to do. Yugi, Yishan will show you to the Hall of Enlil. Everyone else, you are welcome to do as you please. If you do wish to help I ask that you stay near Yishan. He can look after you. I must speak with court." The King said, standing to bow to them graciously.

They stood too, bowing respectfully before following Yishan out of the Hall.

He was still limping but despite this he walked with pride and with purpose. He remained quiet on the way, even politely brushing off any who wished to stop him.


	16. 16

The Hall of Enlil was a smaller temple of similar design to the Palace. With tall steps and beautiful paintings and statues, water rivers running down the side of the steps and well kept plantlife growing along the stone. Yishan didnt take him up the steps, simply leading them to the base.

"High Priest Katuk-tun inside. Should know to expect. You can handle self. Find if you need aid." Yishan told him.

"I will thanks. Take care of my friends please."

"Yugi I'd like to stay with you if you don't mind." Atem suggested.

"Of course. I'd like that." Yugi smiled.

"Alright. Let's go see what we can do to be useful." Joey said happily. Yishan ignored his excitement and lead the way into the main city.

"See ya later guys!" Tristan said as they rushed to catch up.

"Is Yishan okay?" Atem asked Yugi quietly as they watched Yishan limp away. His braid swayed behind him and soon he and their friends were out of sight.

"He's worried about his people. He can't fight right now and for a warrior such as him he must be feeling pretty inadequate. Hes probably itching for a fight and just hoping his injury heals in time." Yugi sighed.

"I suppose in this age warriors are somewhat blooded. Its easy to forget Yishan would be one of them." Atem said as they began their climb.

"He'll be okay. I just hope the guys don't get swept into weapons training or anyrhing like that." Yugi said.

"What do you think he'll have them do?"

"He'll probably familiarise them with the city and teach them signals so they know to follow if need be. Our language is second to theirs, in a crisis he'll probably revert to their native tongue and for foreigners like us that could cost someone their life." Yugi said.

"I understand that. I find since being with you speaking your language is easy but there are times I find myself thinking about my words to use so I don't accidentally speak Egyptian."

"The good thing is you can speak Egyptian with me. Ill know exactly what youre saying." Yugi giggled.

"Very true." Atem smiled.

They reached the top of the stairs and almost immediately they were greeted by an expectant Priest dressed in white wools and golden jewelled jewelery. He had many tattoos across his body and his face, piercings through his ears and nose and and he held a golden staff adorned with the likeness of Enlil.

"Yugi?" He asked as he approached them.

"Yes. I believe we are expected." Yugi said.

The priest frowned, obviously confused and waited patiently.

Yugi thought about his words before he spoke very carefully, trying to communicate the right words.

The Priest nodded and beckoned them to follow further in.

Hidden in shadow they found the tablet standing tall in the centre of the room, just as it would in 6000 years. The man from the meeting stood by it holding a stacks of paper and leatherbound books, waiting patiently.

He approached them, bowed his head and politely offered them to Yugi, speaking something about following his request of the King.

He took them and soon enough the retainer spared a short prayer before leaving.

The Priest said something to him then, telling him he would not be far, and would be observing quietly. Yugi agreed to the conditions and the Priest knelt off to the side of the room, watching patiently with his staff laid before him.

"He'll be watching us. Likely to make sure we don't desecrate the temple." Yugi told Atem quietly as he laid everything out on the stone floor.

They followed Yishan through the streets as he briskly walked surprisingly quick for someone with an injury. They stopped briefly by the market place where they found and collected Asha. He said something to her, immediately grabbing her attention and soon enough Asha was tsking Teas hand to lead her away.

"Oh! Where are we going?" Tea asked her.

"Bye Tea!" Tristan and Joey waved to her as the followed Yishan.

"I teach instructions." She said quietly.

"Where is Asha taking Tea?" Tristan asked Yishan.

"To learn instructions of safe areas. In battle, Tea will aid protection of people. No fight." Yishan answered him.

"Alright. What will we be doing?" Joey asked.

"Learn routes, to guide people to safety. Basic defence training."

"That doesn't mean fighting does it?" Joey asked.

"Maybe. We see skill. Determine after." Yishan said.

He lead them to a courtyard where he was greeted respectfully by other warriors. They watched a large group of warriors going through drills with various weapons under instruction, while others stretched and exercised, sharpened their weapons, and repaired their armors.

Yishan lead them inside a building where he spoke with what they assumed were his captains. They waited patiently, though they were starting to doubt their usefulness here. They couldnt speak the language, they couldnt fight with with their weapons… Not nearly as skilled in any case… What could they do to to help? They appeared to have this covered.

His captains left and now they were left alone with Yishan.

"This is map of city. Study positions. We here. Safe points here. Take map, walk city, learn streets, fast routes. Return when confident." Yishan told them as he handed them a coloured map painted on a scroll before he left.

"Oh good! I was thinking he was going to get us to do drills!" Tristan sighed in relief.

"Me too! I'm happy to fight if we have to but this is a little too real. Now if we had our duel monsters it'd be a different story." Joey agreed.

"Yeah… long time yet before they can be used dude." Tristan said.

"Alright..this we can do. I guess theyll be able to fight better knowing their people are being looked after. Lets go explore." Joey said.

Yugi spent all day cross referencing the tablet and his father's findings. The high priest watched them for half of it, eventually coming to the conclusion they were no threat. They were joined momentarily by Tea and Asha, and later by Joey and Tristan but they didn't stay. They were learning the routes of the city in case they needed to evacuate. Yugi was relieved knowing they weren't expected to fight and from then on was able to make some progress learning the texts of the tablet… unfortunately however, the text didn't reveal more than he knew already.

According to the texts, the god An and Enlil watched and protecfed the city. They were their Prime deities. In times of Darkness they would protect their city with a burning light, purging evil from their lands and granting them agelessness.

This in itself was confusing enough but it spoke nothing of the dagger, or how it could be connected to their time.

His father's research included passages relating to An and Enlil, notes on their theories of time and age… but nothing stood out to him as something he could work with.

He worked all day and into the night, even bidding Atem to be well as he left with Tea and the guys to eat.

Eventually as the torch he was using to light his work area on the floor was flickering out he decided to pack his things and leave feeling tired and disappointed.

For two days he poured over the texts, leaving on occasion to eat or sleep. His friends were well travelled around the city and even taken to learning some of the language in case they needed to. Yishan had tested Joey and Tristan in combat but much to Yugis relief decided not to train them and instead teach them signals and the like. Yishans injury was improving… He could walk without a limp now but whenever Yugi asked how he was doing he was loathe to admit he was still unable to use his ankle to its fullest. He could walk but he needed more strength and flexibility before he could fight for real.

Yugi could understand his frustration, he was becoming more and more frustrated himself with how little progress hes made in 3 full days. Improving his own knowledge of the language, of their customs and faith, of their stories… No problem, but he was no where closer to going home than when he'd started. He had no idea how the tablet was connected to them travelling through time except he was certain it was.

It was late on the 3rd night when Atem and his friends thought to bring him Some food as it become apparent he wouldnt be joining them for dinner. Back home Atem was accustomed to Yugi spending nights awake to complete his work; it made this no less easier but Yishan was not accustomed to this behaviour and insisted he join them tonight to check on him himself.

As they got to the temple though they found Yugi pacing, talking to himself in a hushed whisper and twirling a small stick of charcoal in his fingers. He didnt notice they had arrived and the dim light of the torch barely provided him with light.

"Yugi?" Tea asked softly, careful not to spook him but he didnt hear her.

He was talking about An and going through events of some tale they hadn't heard of.

"Yug. Dude, we brought you some food." Joey said louder.

He stopped and looked at them, surprised they were here.

"Oh… I didn't notice you there. How late is it?" Yugi asked.

"Past dinner. We figured you weren't coming so we thought to bring you something to eat." Tristan said, passing him a plate of sliced meat and various fruits.

"Thanks guys. I'm sorry I didn't realise how late it was." He said sweetly as he sat to eat with them.

"What were you stuck on?" Tea asked.

"I was trying to figure out why An watched over this city. See its normal for cultures to worship a diety or two but An, despite being the father of Gods, played a very minor role in Mesopotamian myths. He was the Prime God, but he was silent and rarely involved himself. Its not unheard of but its not common.

For him to take such a personal interest in this city is intriguing, especially when enlil watches over them as well."

"Why is it especially weird?"

"Enlil is a Prime god as well. To have two prime gods watch over a single city is somewhat unusual." Yugi explained.

"We are truly blessed by the gods." Yishan said.

"But the question is why." Yugi said.

"We do not question the plans of the gods. Their decions, plans and ideas are final. They provide what is needed and we do not question."

"They provide what is needed…" Yugi said quietly.

"Yugi?" Tea asked.

"Why were we brought here? Why was my father allowed here? Why can't we return? Why couldn't he?" Yugi asked no one in particular as he walked towards the tablet, seemingly forgwtting his food.

"Why?" Atem asked.

"We are needed. The gods provide what is needed. So what is needed of us?" Yugi asked.

Absently he raised his hand to touch the tablet… he hadn't touched it since coming here, figuring he had all the texts he needed, touching it would reveal nothing. But now as he stood before it questioning their worth to the Gods he felt compelled to touch it, as if it would bring him closer to understanding them.

As his fingers brushed the stone the letters began to glow, creating a bright light to blind them.

"Yugi what did you do?" Joey asked.

"Nothing I just touched it." Yugi said behind his arm, shielding his eyes from the light.

Yishan took Yugis arm to pull him away but as he did the light pulsed and faded, revealing new symbols on the tablet, glowing white and blue and flowing like rivers within the new grooves. They were written in Babylonian but Yugi understood it perfectly. He didnt know if it was his deeper understanding of the language or if it was just clear to him but he could read it without issue.

"Wow! Pretty!" Tea said in awe.

"Hey… that's in their language… right?" Joey asked.

"Yeah it looks it." Tristan said.

"Then why can i understand what its saying?" Joey asked.

"You can?!" Yugi asked in surprise.

"I can too." Atem nodded.

"Yep."

"clear as English." Tristan said.

"What is wrong?" Yishan asked.

"The new symbols… We can read them clearly." Yugi said.

"What new symbols? See no change." Yishan said.

"You don't see this?" Yugi asked him, pointing to the new symbols glowing in bright blues before them.

"No change. Are you fatigued?"

"No…"

"Most likely." Atem said quickly, earning him a small glare.

"Not enough. You guys are seeing this too."

"What do you see?" Yishan asked.

"Bonded by Millenium, hear the voice of the divine." Yugi started.

"Blood for blood, one life for many to guide Light of An to his faithful." Joey said.

"Will of Millenium to push the Will of Enlil upon the encroaching darkness." They all said in unison.

"Chaos against Chaos, Silence brings Silence.

The ageless will be, brought by Millenium and granted by Divinity.

One act of sacrifice of blood to be rewarded with one wish.

Darkness comes, a sacrifice must be made, a weapon forged by blood, light and chaos to vanquish, purify and silence.

Children of Millenium, hear the Divine call. Our will be done, or darkness prevails."

"What's that mean Yug?" Joey asked after they finished.

"I don't know. But I'm writing this down." Yugi said quickly as he took a spare page in his fathers journal to scribble down the text.

"Why can't Yishan see it?" Tristan asked.

"I don't know yet. I want to know if it's only us." Yugi said absently.

"It says 'bonded by Millenium'. Is it talking about the items or time?" Atem asked.

"Both? If my father can't see this then I'd wager the items." Yugi said.

"Why's dat Yug?"

"He's never seen an item before." Yugi said simply.

"What is happening?" Yishan asked impatiently.

Yugi just finished scribbling down the text and lifted the journal to show him what it says. "This has appeared on the tablet, but it seems only we can see it."

"It speaks of An and Enlil. A sacrifice? What does this mean?" Yishan asked him.

"I need time to analyse this. I don't know yet." Yugi said as he started reading it over again, twirling the charcoal stick in his fingers.

"Let's head back for now yeah?" Tristan suggested.

"What if we aren't the only ones who can see this? The High Priest should at least be made aware of this." Yugi protested.

"Yugi we can't tell the Priest." Joey said to his surprise.

"Why not?" Tristan asked, just as confused as Yugi was.

"Joey is right. He may suspect us of tampering or blaspheming. Speaking false prophecy." Atem said.

"I can make aware. Subtle. No panic. Go back to Palace. Rest. You particular." Yishan said, directing that last bit to Yugi.

"Me?" Yugi asked.

"Yes you. You look pale and exhausted." Tea said in annoyance.


	17. 17

"I see nothing different. Are you sure something appeared before you?" The King asked them.

"Yes. We can still see it. Clear as day." Tristan said.

"And this is what it says?" The king asked as he poured over the notes Yugi had taken.

"Yes. I can manage some of it but there are other passages i havent been able to discern yet." Yugi said.

"Care to enlighten?" The King asked.

"In our time there are powerful items called the Millenium Items. They were created 3000 years ago in Egypt. This is relevant because we found another item near this city… One we didn't know existed.

Now the passage here references a powerful weapon, forged by blood, chaos and Light… I believe it's referring to the Millenium Dagger we find in the future. It's claim of needing a sacrifice fits too perfectly to be anything else." Yugi said.

"I agree. I had thought of that too." Atem said.

"Going on that assumption we can also safely assume that the Millenium Children means us. We are the only ones to have handled Millenium Items and no one else can see this text. I believe only those with a connection to the items can see this. Why, I don't know, but I'm confident this is the connection. The Items are artifacts of the gods, this is why we can see the text written by gods and not by man." Yugi said.

"Continuing I believe the sacrifice to make the dagger will signify the gods to protect the city from the darkness thats coming. I believe the gods will protect this city as it houses their faithful. Your people." Yugi finished.

"And what don't we know?" The King asked.

"A lot. Who the sacrifice will be, when the darkness will come… with the encroaching war? That's likely…. Why were you brought here with no connection to the items? What does it mean by Ageless?

I'm sure with enough time I can learn more but there's a few things I can't quite figure out. The references to Chaos and Silence are emphasised, suggesting these are key elements and not honeyed descriptions." Yugi said.

"Learn what you can Yugi. Good work. You've gotten further in 3 days than I have in 2 decades." The King said fondly.

"I just hope I can figure out more before it's too late." Yugi sighed.

"If anyone can you can." Tea said kindly.

"Do not approve of sacrifice but if gods demand." Yishan sighed.

"Then we will sacrifice one of their own, and all until they are satisfied with our offering." The King said, gently squeezing his shoulder.

"No. It speaks of one sacrifice. They require one life to save many. Theyve already chosen we just need to know who." Yugi said.

"It doesn't mean one of us right?" Joey asked. "Being Children of Millenium?"

"Good point Joey." Tristan said, impressed.

"I can't be sure." Yugi shrugged.

"I don't want to bring this up but it speaks of Chaos and Silence. Yugi… Your magician." Tea said.

"Magician?" The King asked.

"It's a long story. There are monsters born from the darkness of people's hearts. Not everyone has one but if they're strong enough they can manifest to become real." Tristan said smartly.

"Its actually what lead to the creation of Duel Monsters." Yugi said matter of factly.

"What?"

"There's one inside Yugi. Born from the darkness that took root in his heart." Atem said sadly.

"There's no darkness in my son. If i know anything about my family its that we have always had good, strong hearts of Light." The King said strongly, almost offended at the prospect Yugi could have darkness within him.

"He's right. Once upon a time you were right, but things change, things happen. There was darkness in my heart that manifested as a volatile and powerful monster. His name is the Silent Magician of Pure Chaos." Yugi said.

"Yugi what if the text refers to him? Chaos against Chaos. Silnce brings Silence." Tea said.

"A weapon forged by blood, Light and Chaos to vanquish, purify and silence." Atem recited.

"Blood being the sacrifice. Light being An. Chaos being my Magician." Yugi pondered.

"Vanquish - the weapon. Purify - the Light of An and Silence - your Magician." Atem continued.

"I don't like this. What if this means Yugis the sacrifice?" Tea suggested.

"No. Not my son. I will not give up the blood of mine for a weapon. We will stop this threat without sacrificing the blood of my children." The king said defiantly.

"Meaning of sacrifice is loss. Cannot sacrifice that which you would not lose." Yishan said quietly.

"We aren't sacrificing Yugi." Atem said definitively.

"I … don't like this either but we might not be given the choice. In saying that this is still prospect. We know nothing final." Yugi said.

"Find out. I dont know how but the gods have spoken to you. See if you can get more detailed information of them." The King ordered before he left with Yishan at his heel.

"Yugi this is getting scary." Tea said, worried.

"I'll do everything I can to protect you guys. I'll figure out what's going to happen and well all go home. It says a wish will be granted. Thats our ticket home." Yugi said.

"But Yugi… what if your the sacrifice?" Joey asked.

"We cant let that possibility stop us. It could be any one of us. It could be a citizen here. It could be Yishan or Asha, a child. We dont know who it means but well find out. Im not willing to barter with your lives… I will protect us somehow." Yugi said.

"We'll protect each other. We are all going home." Atem said firmly.

"Right!" They all said together.

Morning sunlight broke through the open windows and the birds singing their songs signalling the beginning of a new day. It was by all accounts pleasant for most people, but for Atem he groaned painfully as sleep had not long came to him.

For the past two nights Yugi had stayed up to discern the new text and find meaning in its words. Only when it was well past midnight and the world had begun to lighten did he finally sit down beside him, talking to him about his findings. Atem had been so tired though that he only listened when his tone would jolt him awake. After a while, as Yugi rested his head on his lap, reading the text for whatever time it was, he slowly lowered the journal over his chest and drifted off to sleep. But, while he was glad he was finally asleep Atem found his body aching, a headache beginning to nag at him and his irritation rising. He wanted Yugi to sleep...but he wished he could move just a little bit… even just to arrange a more comfortable position to be in. His tail bone was burning, his legs yearned to be moved and his back was urging for a stretch...but he couldn't wake Yugi.

Quite some time passed and during that time Atem would drift in and out of sleep, waking himself up frequently only to find nothing had changed. Only the next time he woke, he woke to his friends sitting beside them.

"Hey, we didn't mean to wake you." Tea said in a soft whisper.

"No it's okay. I haven't been sleeping well anyway." Atem yawned.

"Yug looks dead to the world." Joey remarked.

"He hasn't slept in days… he finally drifted off a few hours ago. I haven't wanted to wake him but I am getting very sore here." Atem complained.

"C'mon. Lets get him to bed." Tristan said as he and Joey carefully lifted him up onto Joey's back. To Atems surprise and slight annoyance Yugi didn't wake at all. The journal fell from his fingers, his head lolled to the side, his arms and legs were victim to gravity and still he did not stir. He could have moved and he probably wouldn't have woken.

Regardless he felt the blood returning to his legs and he was finally able to stretch long and wide, twisting his back and holding his breath until all his energy was gone and he could just fall asleep again right where he lay.

"C'mon. You too." Tristan said to him as he pulled him up off the ground.

"Alright." Atem complained.

As they reached the Palace they glanced the King and Yishan talking with advisors. Yishan gave them a questioning look but didn't bring attention to them; the king seemingly didn't notice.

They were about to cross into a hall leading to their rooms when a quick young man ran passed them towards the court, bowing deeply and taking a knee in respect.

He spoke hurriedly, his voice panicked and frightful. The King gave Yishan an order and quick as anything he had left. He then gave orders to his advisors, thanked the scout and was left alone.

"Problem?" Tristan asked curiously, seemingly forgetting he was talking to a king.

"They've crossed the borders. If they don't get stopped they will be here in 2-3 days. Is Yugi okay?" The King asked as he approached them.

"Exhaustion. We have theories but nothing solid." Atem answered.

"I'll be evacuating my people to the desert to the south. There are caves there that will provide shade and water for my people until the battle passes. I would have you all go with them." The King said.

"No… we are needed." Yugi mumbled from Joey's shoulderblades.

"Yug?"

He stirred awake, nuzzling into him and lifting himself up just enough to rub his tired eyes.

"You should be asleep." Tristan said to him sternly as Joey let him down. Yugi ignored him, stifling a yawn behind his arm and holding onto Joey for support.

"An has revealed more to me while I slept. You're neighbors are lead by the Darkness, a creature of Chaos similar to my Magician. A monster born from the collection of their hearts." Yugi said.

"What do we do?" Atem asked him.

"We evacuate the innocent. Just in case. But we stay. Yishan and his men will fight the army. My Magician will fend off the darkness until the sacrifice is made." Yugi replied.

"Who is the sacrifice?" The King asked.

Yugi hesitated… to anyone else he hid it behind his fatigue but Atem noticed the apprehension. He knew who it was but he didn't want to say.

"I don't know." Yugi lied.

"We have a few days right?" Joey asked.

"Yes. The people should evacuate though. Our battle will be anything but contained. Not with my Magician." Yugi said.

"I suppose thats all I can ask of you. Get some rest Yugi. You won't be able to fight if you're asleep and perhaps An will grace you with more insight." The King said, though his voice was thick with worry.

"He's right, you need to sleep." Joey insisted.

"I actually agree." Yugi said quietly.

"We aren't taking no for an answer - what?" Atem blinked.

"I need to sleep. You guys will manage a few hours without me." Yugi shrugged, yawning again.

Atem was beyond happy at this decision though he knew that if Yugi was admitting defeat then he truly was beyond his limit. He would see to it that he slept peacefully for as long as he needed.

"Then sleep. As long as you need. I need you rested. You've been working tirelessly to earn us as much knowledge as possible, it's time for you to rest."

Atem walked with him to their chambers, neither one of them speaking. Yugis silence was understandable; he was exhausted, to the point of admitting it; but he couldnt shake the feeling something was plaguing his mind. He wished he coukd silently probe his mind, feel his thoughts… he did miss that aspect of being a spirit.

As they got in and closed the door though his suspicions were confirmed as he sprung around and hugged Atem deeply, pulling at his clothes and crying into his chest.

"Yugi! What's wrong?" He asked gently as he pet his hair down in comforting small strokes. He was inaudible at first, venting into the fabric. He had no idea what he said but he carefully led him to the bed where he breathed deeply to calm down enough to start again.

"I know who the sacrifice is, i just dont know what to do about it." Yugi said slowly, sobbing slightly and holding the bed sheet to his eyes.

"You know… I thought you might. I don't think the others noticed but I had a feeling you knew who it was." Atem said gently.

"I don't know what to do. If the dagger is made then you and I still meet, everything happens just as it did and these people will be saved… but if I choose to stop it from happening ...these people will die. The darkness will overrun the city, destroy its people and continue to grow until it consumes everything. The Millenium items may not be created and we won't meet.. but then you'd live a full life in Egypt, likely with your father reigning longer than he did and you would have a full life of your own. But also, Joey, Tristan Tea and I may never return to our world. Hell we might not even be here to begin with..."

"Yugi you're getting off topic. It sounds as if going through with the sacrifice is a good idea but who is it?" Atem asked him.

"...My father." He said quietly.

Atems heart fell. He understood immediately why he was having trouble accepting this. Yugi had just reunited with his father, now the gods demand his sacrifice in order to save his city and return them home. Life could be so cruel.

"Yugi…" he whispered. He felt so bad for him. He wanted desperately to find another way but right now his mind was numb.

"He will sacrifice himself to create the dagger. An will show him how when everyone is in position. He will give his life, his blood to save the many. Yishan will become King and he will be the one to end the darkness." Yugi cried deeply as Atem held him close, rocking him ever so slightly and rubbing calm even circles on his back to soothe him. Though nothing would soothe him right now… he just learned the father he never knew, the very same father he now shares vicinity with, the father he could get to know finally … has to die and leave him for good.

"The gods have chosen - this is what sacrifice is … but he's still my father." Yugi cried more.

"I know Yugi… I'm sorry." Atem couldn't say anything else but that and he felt the fool for having nothing encouraging to say. "Your father is a good man. I know in my heart that he will do what he can to protect not only his people, but his sons as well Yugi."

"Even if it means his life?!" Yugi sobbed.

"Would you or Yishan or I not do the same?" Atem asked him.

"That doesn't make this any easier." Yugi was heaving now, barely being able to speak coherently through his crying but Atem did his best to hold strong.

"Sacrifice is not meant to be easy. But I'm sure An and the others gods will protect him, will see to it that he leads a well deserved peaceful afterlife. They must reward him after all for the toll he will pay. Saving his people, his sons, and destroying the darkness is all well and good, but that is part of the bargain… his soul will need to be taken care of too."

"I just got him back!" Yugi cried.

"I know. I understand how cruel this is. This isn't fair in the slightest. No matter which way you look at this, someone will lose something… at least this way, an entire city will get to live, an entire legacy will continue to grow."

"I don't want to feel good about this Atem, my father is going to die and unless I want to have hundreds or… thousands if you include how much time will change, of lives on my hands I can't change it. How can I face him, talk to him, do anything knowing that in a few days he won't be around anymore. Yishan… he looks up to him… he doesn't want the throne yet but he'll be forced onto it. How am I supposed to be okay with this?"

"I'd be worried if you were, Yugi." Atem said to him gently. He cried softly, holding onto his waist closely like a baby panda and all Atem could do was rub circles on his back and lean into his hair.

"Is there no one else that can be the sacrifice?" Atem asked absently. He didn't mean to ask out loud but Yugi seemed to stop crying enough to register and think.

"An was very firm on their decision. He said that was why he was brought here… you, me, our friends, we were pulled here because the dagger sent us back here… because of our connection to the Millenium Items… An needed a translator. The High Priests can read signs and predict plans but they cannot speak for them. Thats why An needed us here, so we could speak for them and tell them exactly what is going to happen. My father was brought here to be the sacrifice and father a child that would defeat the darkness; we were brought here to be their voice and to prepare them. I was specifically brought here to be Enlil's will. No… they have no intention or plan to use anyone else but him… and after studying the Millenium Items for so long I think I understand why."

"Why?" Atem asked. Yugi pulled away from him, wiping tears from his cheeks and eyes and taking in a shaky deep sigh to calm himself. Atem helped to dry him as his eyes were downcast on his hands before him.

"The Millenium Items require souls to power them, to bring them into existence and give them a physical form, or a conduit for their power. They're artifacts of the gods made manifest. Thats why the Millenium Dagger and the Millenium Items share their appearance despite being 3000 years apart in age. But the Items were created using an entire village of souls to make seven. The Dagger is created using just one soul. What makes him different to the people of Kul Elna?" Yugi asked him.

Atem shook his head blankly but as he did so his heart sank.

"He's a King. It may be wrong to judge a character based on their status but your father has proven he has the honor and qualities of a great King… while there were innocent lives used to create the Items not all were so generous and kind, looked favourably upon by the gods. That's why Aknadin chose Kul Elna." Atem said in disgust.

"That's right. An chose my father because of his character, his inner worth… they favor him and so why sacrifice a city of devout followers, when you can sacrifice one good life and still have a strong King rule?"

"Yishan." Atem whispered.

Yugi nodded.

"Then… it must be your father." Atem said slowly and Yugi began to cry softly again, though this time he was trying to hold it in and actively calm down. Atem pulled him close again, resting his head on his chest and hushed him gently.

"Do they know how painful this is?" Yugi asked him quietly.

"I'm sure they do… but I'm also sure they take no pleasure in this too. This is why it is called a sacrifice, not a demand." Atem said kindly.

After a short while of silence, Yugi had begun to calm down but he was unwilling to let him go so Atem moved them so they would be lying down comfortably and allowed Yugi to remained entwined with him, his legs curling around his, his arms draped over him and his head buried into his clothing until he swore he was trying to suffocate himself… but as his breathing became calmer he noticed he had finally fallen asleep … only this time Atem was in a much more manageable position.

Sighing gently to relieve some stress he felt himself becoming weary… seeing Yugi in such a distressed state wore him out and he couldn't help but empathise with him… he wished there was something else he could do but Yugi was right… An was right. He couldn't foresee anything that could be done. If they needed a King he was here… if they needed someone of worth they were it...but he had chosen his father… their minds were made up and in 2 - 3 days they would have their sacrifice.


	18. 18

Yugi stood alone on the balcony, watching the empty streets yet the lines of soldiers reinforcing the walls and gathering at their positions. From his place here on the balcony they could see the rolling black clouds approaching. They weren't rain clouds… they were ominously too dark and An had shown him what it truly was… the Darkness. Whatever creature they controlled lurked within and it was coming. Today. It would arrive today… which meant they had no more time.

His friends were inside eating breakfast… or rather nibbling at fruit if they found themselves with an appetite. His father and Yishan were giving orders and commanding their people down in the city. Asha evacuated yesterday with the remainder of the innocents… At least Yishan would be able to fight knowing she was safe. His ankle recovered in time. He would be susceptible to hurting it again but for the most part he had full mobility… Yugi didn't need to worry about him. Yugi's Magician would protect him at all costs and after that… after… Enlil would protect him too.

An had kept this detail from Yugi, sparing only that he and Enlil would protect him and push back the darkness… he didn't know how but An was selective with his knowledge. His father and Yishan still did not know who the sacrifice was…. His friends did now but so long as those two weren't made aware An did not mind who he spoke to.

"Yugi…?" Tea asked him gently as she appeared beside him.

"Mm?"

She hesitated, opening her mouth several times to start talking only to retract her words. He knew what she wanted to say and she knew the answer already… but he understood she just wanted him to know she was there. Without saying anything he took her hand and squeezed, just enough to let her know she didn't need to say anything.

"We'll be okay." He whispered.

"But will you?" She asked.

"In time. For now, I have to be." He said gently.

"Yugi!" She cried and hugged him tightly. He hated how distraught she was over this… he felt her pain just as much as he felt his own and her tears made him want to cry with her but he had to be strong right now. This was not the time to break… he had to be strong.

Gently he took her shoulders and hugged her back before he pushed her off him kindly, just enough to give her a reassuring smile and wipe her years away.

"It's okay. An will make sure it is." He said to her quietly.

She nodded, calmed her breathing and nodded again, stronger.

"Yugi." Tristan said then and he looked to see his father returning.

"They're almost here." He said stiffly. He was nervous… rightly so. War was never easy, particularly when it was right on his doorstep.

Yugi took in a steady breath and nodded to himself.

"Guys I want you to wait by the tablet. Enlil will protect you until we get there. I want you guys to wait somewhere safe." He said.

"What… you're not coming? Wouldn't it be better if Enlil protected all of us?" Joey asked.

"The King needs to be here to command his troops and out of all of us I'm the only who can adequately protect him. My Magician will be able to fend off any stragglers with ease but I don't wish to put you guys at risk." Yugi said.

"But…" Tea began to protest when Yugi put a finger on her lips.

"Please. I need to do this. We will retreat to the temple if it gets too dangerous but I can't protect all of you. Enlil can protect you there."

"No offence Yug but Enlil isn't some monster.. How do you know he'll protect us?" Joey asked.

"I have to agree with Joey here, Gods work in mysterious ways Yugi." Atem said.

"Please trust me on this." Yugi said deeply. They each took in his tone and reflected. There was something else he needed to do, something he couldn't say in front of his father and they understood.

Atem came over to him, took his hands in his and held them to his heart.

"You will come to the temple right?"

"Of course. That's where it will happen." Yugi whispered to him.

Atem nodded… he still didn't like this but at least he knew Yugi had thought about this.

"Be careful then. May the gods protect you Yugi. Please make it to the temple."

"We will."

Atem held back tears before he kissed him deeply, as if this was the last time he would get to do this. They told themselves it wouldn't be but Yugi understood his fear and returned the feeling. He knew Enlil would protect them, but every part of him wanted to stay with them to make sure they were safe… but he needed to protect his father until An would speak to him. That was his job right now.

The Horn of War sounded from the bordering walls of the city, announcing the first sightings of the enemy. Roars of battlecries sounded soon after followed by distant noises of clashing men and metal. It had begun.

They left quickly after Yugi needed to practically push Atem off him and he needed to be dragged away by Joey and Tristan.

Now he was alone with his father as he stood on the balcony, watching what little he could from his place here. He had scouts on various buildings watching him for his signals… he could barely see the battle but Yishan was his commander on the field… The King served as his commander, in case infiltrators broke in from elsewhere in the city or he needed Yishan and his troops to retreat. Yugi stood beside him.

The Darkness loomed over the far walls, electricity sparking now and then but striking nothing. It waited… but why? As soon as it shows itself Yugi was waiting with the Silent Magician. It would be Yishan to ultimately put it down but he could at least ease the stress of the soldiers by distracting the beast. Besides that An needed him to weaken him… Chaos against Chaos… his monster against theirs.

"Yugi." His father said suddenly. His voice was low, almost a whisper, but it was thick with apprehension.

"Yeah?"

"I'm the sacrifice, aren't I?" He asked.

Yugi froze, not even allowing himself the permission to breathe. How did he know? Had An spoken to him? Was it time already? The battle had just begun, did An want to get this done and over with? How did he know? He couldn't answer him truthfully… what if he didn't and he was guessing?

"...I'm not at liberty to say who it is." He said stiffly. He knew he had given it away… his father was not an idiot or a fool. It had to have been obvious to anyone watching.

"I have often wondered why the gods spoke to other Kings but never to me. It will be nice to hear their voice, even if it is to ask for my life as payment for protecting my city." He said sadly.

"...In the event that you are… will you still do it?" Yugi asked carefully.

"I do not know. I do not wish to die. But if this darkness cannot be contained without sacrifice then you and your friends will not return home, Yishan could be killed and my people will be hunted down. If to protect my sons, my people, my home from utter chaos and destruction, then who am I to deny the gods their plan?"

Yugi couldn't handle this… he longed for Atem now. He wanted his hand… to just hold him and give him strength to bare this. He held his tears back but he was struggling to keep his composure. His fists were balled, his lips trembling and he chose to look away from him, avoiding any possibility that his father might see him like this.

"We only just found one another." He said quietly, his voice failing him.

"Yes but I am proud of who you have become, of what you have done with your life and I can pass in peace knowing that first born is strong, well looked after, cared for and happy with a bright future ahead of him."

That was what broke him. He cried before he could catch himself and more so when his father hugged him. For the first time since coming here they actually held one another now. Yugi trembled in deep sorrow and grief while his father held him tightly, absorbing this chance to hold his son for the first time in decades.

"Yugi… when you get home, tell your mother I never stopped thinking about her. Will you do me a favor… when you get home?"

Yugi couldn't speak but he nodded.

"In my chambers, you will find something in a small iron box. I made it for her, for when I returned but I'm afraid my gift will be 6000 years late now. But please, will you find it and give it to her?"

"I will." Yugi nodded. "I'll find it. I swear. I won't leave this city until I find it."

"Thank you." His father said deeply.

They heard another horn cry, a slightly different burst of sound than before and they broke apart to see if they could find anything.

"Yishan is ordering his troops to Phalanx. They must be getting overrun and they're trying to strengthen their line." His father said.

"Should I send my Magician to help?" Yugi asked him.

"Not yet. Wait until that creature shows itself."


	19. 19

"Poor Yugi." Tea said sadly. From their place in the temple they were closer to the battle. They could hear the clashes of metal, the screams and shouts of men battling… but also from here they could see Yugi and his father standing on the balcony. Atem watched them closely and while he couldn't make out the details he could feel Yugi's sorrow from here. When they held one another he knew the King knew of the sacrifice he would make and this was Yugi's chance to say his goodbyes. He desperately wanted to go back to him and to hold him but he knew he needed this time with his father.

"You said it. It must be hard knowin your dad's not coming out of this." Tristan said.

"Yishan doesn't even know… I'm not looking forward to telling him that news." Joey said.

He was right… that will be uncomfortable. Atem couldn't even begin to comprehend how Yishan will feel when he learns his father is the sacrifice. Will An or Enlil tell him? Will he find out by accident? Will he be guided back here to watch it happen or just after? They had no idea how to prepare for this.

Atem tsked in frustration, gripping his arms tightly. He hated this. He hated being so helpless. Back in Egypt he would fight alongside his people, he had weapons to use, men to order… here he could do nothing but bask in the green light the tablet offered while people around him died, Yugi suffered alone and the stubborn dark cloud loomed overhead in arrogance.

"I share your sentiment Atem. Tsk indeed." Tristan said light heartedly.

"I just wish there was something we could do rather than just stand here and wait." Atem said in annoyance.

"When Yugi and his father get here then we'll have something to do…" Joey said quietly.

"Yeah… controlling Yugi so he doesn't lose it when he watches his father die before him." Tristan said.

"You're not helping Tristan." Atem said angrily.

"I'm sorry. It's just… this whole thing sucks! I mean… why does it have to be him? Why can't the gods take care of this without a sacrifice? What kind of gods are they?" Tristan asked.

As he asked the green light flickered, going out momentarily...just long enough to frighten them when it came back on.

"Uhh… don't piss em off, okay dude." Joey said.

"Right. Sorry, sorry." Tristan said, bowing deeply to the tablet.

He was right though… Atem wondered the same thing. Why couldn't they act on their own? If they were so powerful, and so tangibly present… then why did they need conduits? At least Slifer, Obelisk and Ra came to him in an actual form… oh how he missed them. Things would be drastically different if he only had them with him the same way Yugi had his Magician. His Magician was powerful, but after absorbing the power of even one of his gods he was sure he'd be able to defeat the darkness without a sacrifice.

But… there in lays the problem: the sacrifice was necessary not just for this battle, but to ensure the future remains untouched as well. If the blade does not get created here today, then nor do the millennium items… which means he and Yugi will never meet and then perhaps Joey, Tristan and Tea would never be brought to him through friendship… everything they had been through would be erased. Bakura would not have been corrupted by evil, Kul Elna would have survived… Zorc would never be set free… but he would never know Yugi. Ever.

"Look. At the cloud." Tea announced.

The cloud had been sparking for some time but as they looked now they saw it beginning to swirl, as if forming an eye. It was moving...whatever was inside was stirring. Perhaps this was what they were waiting for. Was it about to show itself… would Yugi unleash his Magician soon?

As they watched the cloud thickened until it finally manifested into a massive black dragon with red eyes. It wings spanded the sky, its body cast a dark shadow over the city, blocking out the sun effectively. Its roar pierced the heavens, making them duck beneath their hands and seek the support of the ground.

"SO LOUD!" Joey yelled, though Atem could barely hear him over its call.

When it stopped they stood back up, watching it hover manacingly over the city as it flapped its wings to keep it afloat. Its massive wings and tail blew dark clouds throughout the streets, effectively created fields of smoke where no doubt the soldiers would have difficulty fighting.

"Look at the King!" Tea pointed to them.

Atem watched as he gave hand gestures, soon followed by 2 horns calls. He must be calling for a retreat deeper into the city, likely so Yishan and his men could see.

As they watched a cloud of purple energy appeared behind Yugi and inside manifested a tall, slender man dressed darkly, a long black robe trailing behind him and his familiar stance begging to fight.

"The Silent Magician."

They watched as Yugi sent him out and in a moment the Silent Magician slipped into the shadow only to appear some distance in the air between them and the dragon. He was tiny in comparison… only as tall as a man but the dragon as tall 3 of the Kings Palaces. Still the Dragon took note of the small figure and took in a deep breath, his chest turning purple before purple and black flames roared towards them.

"No!" They gasped but to their surprise the Magician held up a barrier, successfully holding back the flames with ease. Yugi and his father were safe, the Palace untouched.

"Oh thank the gods." Atem sighed in relief.

"Is there still nothing we can do?" Tea asked.

"We have to trust Yugi." Atem said grudgingly as he watched give orders to his Magician.

"This is your monster?" His father asked in awe as the purple and black fire spread against the Magicians shield. It was terrifying to say the least to be confronted with such ferocity only to be protected by an invisible shield. But Yugi was unbiased by it and in fact wore a look of hidden pride.

"This is my darkness manifest. The Silent Magician of Pure Chaos. A creature of subtle destruction and untamed ferocity."

"And this was born from when you were …"

"In a very dark place."

"I remember. I sincerely wish i had been there to protect you from this darkness… But it seems it's coming in handy now."

"Hes definitely a silver lining to it." Yugi smirked.

The dragon ceased with its fire attack and huffed upon seeing the Magician and the Palace safely intact.

"My turn." Yugi said quietly. "SILENT MAGICIAN!" He shouted.

The Silent Magician changed his stance so his sword was before him, waiting for his orders.

"SILENCE HIM!" Yugi commanded and at once the Silent Magician disappeared again, shimmering away only to appear above the Dragons head, black feathered wings sprawled behind him as he drove his sword down into the scales of his head. His sword barely pierced its scales but he didnt need to. As the blade touched him he unleashed an astonishing amount of power, blasting him with black flames that licked at its scales and angered him.

"It doesn't look effective Yugi." His father said, worried.

"Wait." Yugi said.

As the fire continued to lick at him finally the sword broke his scales and it cried in agony, roaring loudly and flapping it's massive wings to blow the trees, the smoke. The force was strong enough to force them to the ground, shielding from the slicing wind whipping at them.

"Yugi, my son is down there. Your brother." His father said.

"Right. SILENT MAGICIAN, TO THE SKY!" Yugi shouted.

Immediately the Silent Magician jumped off the dragon, flapping it's wings to rise to the heavens. The dragon shook his head, eyed the Magician and shot a stream of fire towards him, which he masterfully dodged.

"C'mon. Follow him." Yugi said quietly.

The dragon turned it's attention back to the Palace though, huffing in annoyance.

"Ugh.. . Yugi?"

"Not good. SILENT MAGICIAN!" He called.

"Yugi!" His father exclaimed suddenly, collapsing to the ground clutching at his head.

"Father!" Yugi went to him, holding him up. He was in pain, quite a lot of it too but he seemed not to notice him touching him.

"What's wrong?"

He gasped suddenly then and opened his eyes.

"An.. His voice… He… I can't…"

"Did he speak to you?" Yugi asked.

"He showed me how to do it, what will be made, what will happen. Yishan… He will vanquish the dragon … with the weapon I create." He said breathlessly.

"You saw it too then."

"We have to go. Now. An wants us to move now before the dragon attacks the Palace. Yugi, the dragons fixed on us. He needs to be lured away."

"Right. Go to the temple. Go now. I'll handle the dragon."

"No! Silent magician… make him distract him. An needs you at the temple too."

"... why?"

"He won't say. We have to go now." He urged.

Yugi helped him stand and they began to move.

"SILENT MAGICIAN, PISS HIM OFF!" Yugi commanded.

"Yugi wait!" His father ran to the balcony again, gave a signal to his men and waited to hear the horn before he left with Yugi.

"Calling Yishan. He needs to return to the temple." He said as they left.

"They're leaving the Palace!" Tea exclaimed.

"They must be headed here." Atem said.

"Not long now then. Huh?" Joey said uneasily.

"What do we do?" Tristan asked.

"Wait for them." Atem said. "They won't be long."

The Silent Magician appeared before the dragon again, shielding the palace from yet more fire. The attack continued until finally they caught sight of Yugi and his father racing towards the temple, taking the steps two at a time.

"Yugi!" They called to him.

"Get inside!" He demanded of them, waving his arms for them to move.

They did as he bid and as they reached the top step they stopped, catching their breath.

"Yugi, your highness, are you okay?" Tea asked.

"We are fine, child. But I have much to do. Yugi." His father said, taking Yugi by his shoulders. "I'm proud of you. I love you. I always have. There's so much to say. I'm so sorry I never got the chance to watch you grow, or be there when you needed me. But I am so proud of you Yugi -"

"Father we don't have to…" Yugi said weakly.

"Please. Know that I love you. I missed you terribly, every day. I hoped I would find a way back and time would not have passed but it seems as the day passes here, so does it there. Please, know…"

"I know." Yugi interrupted him. "I know."

"Tell Yishan… tell him I love him and i am proud of him too. He will make a great King." His father said.

"I will." Yugi nodded painfully.

His father kissed his head and held him for a moment, taking in his scent and feeling him against him before he finally stood and approached the tablet.

Yugi stood too but he faced the outside of the temple, fists clenched and looking to the Silent Magician having a free for all against the dragon.

"Yugi. I need you to buy me time. Can you control the dragon?" His father asked.

"SILENT MAGICIAN! TO ME!" Yugi shouted. Tears streamed down his cheeks but his voice was strong.

The Silent Magician obeyed, flying in to land softly before him.

"Protect the temple." Yugi told him. "Let only Yishan in."

"Yugi?" Atem asked.

Yugi turned to the tablet, seemingly in a trance, his eyes flashing a bright green as the light of the Tablet pulsed and faded.

"Uhh… Enlils protection… guys?" Joey said nervously.

"It's okay. Enlil will protect Yugi now." His father said.

"What do you mean?" Atem asked, his voice wavering as Yugi walked towards the tablet, his hand reaching for it.

"It's okay." Yugi said, though in his voice sounded something like a second voice, a stronger, distinct voice. Fingers outstretched met with green fingers of power streaming from the tablet to wrap around his arm and slowly engulfed him.

"Yugi?!" Atem exclaimed. He was becoming increasingly frightened now. He never mentioned anything like this happening but he seemed to know what was going on.

"Dude what are you doing" Joey asked.

"Yugi?"

"I'll be okay. Just stay here." Yugi said softly as the light faded from him.

He shared a silent moment with his father, who smiled and nodded to him.

"Go Enlil. An will be with you shortly." He said. Yugi turned and moved to Atem, gently brushing his fingers against his cheek. He appeared the same, his Yugi, but the green spark in his eyes and the fresh chill of power seeping through his touch to freeze his blood told him different.

"He wishes you to know that he loves you." Yugi said softly, again with the second voice behind his own. "I will return him safely."

"Who are you?" Atem asked him.

He walked towards the entrance of the temple just as Yishan had climbed the last step. He paused upon seeing him and lingered on his father kneeling before the tablet.

"Yugi… father." He said, his voice shaking.

"I am Enlil. God of Wind, Air, Earth and Storm. I am he who's light burns the gods themselves. I am he whos will shall push the darkness back so that An may vanquish it. I am Enlil." He proclaimed firmly and as he did the green energy returned to sprout large green wings from his shoulders.

"Yugi!" His friends exclaimed.

In an instant he pushed off the ground and flew into the air.

They followed him out, watching in fear and wonder as he hovered before the dragon, an ant in comparison to his size but radiating with such phenomenal power.

The dragon roared loudly, a threat that went unanswered.

"Yugi…" Atem whispered, praying that Enlil would keep him safe.

With one flap of his wings a gust of wind so forceful began to push against the dragon, annoying it until finally Yugi began to fly circles around him. He drove him to the skies where Yugi pushed him further with his wings, creating storms and heavy winds so furiously it was difficult to keep their balance even from down where they stood.

"Wow that's strong!" Joey called out to them.

"Of course! He's a god right now!" Tristan called back.

"He's always been a god!" Atem said loudly, standing tall and using the wall for support against the wind. "That's my Yugi!" He called proudly.

"Guys… the king." Tea called.


	20. 20

They turned to face him as he prayed to the tablet. A blue light appeared from the tablet to light paint a circle around him with fanciful markings.

Yishan was knelt outside the circle, talking to him quickly and in panicked tones. His father tried to comfort him but he was so understandably upset he wasnt listening.

The blue light extended to Yishan then, soothing him for long enough for the circle to pulse and glow brightly.

"This is it!" Tea cried.

"Yishan, dude." Tristan called, taking him by the shoulders to pull him back from the light.

He fought a little but as the blue light graced him he watched as his father was engulfed in white light so bright they shielded themselves from it.

When the light faded they cautiously lowered their arms, looking horrified upon the empty circle save for a single, golden dagger. The blue light faded from Yishan calmly as he stood, not breathing, not moving, completely frozen in disbelief. His father once stood before them, now all that remained was a dagger. His father did not own such a beautiful weapon, nor was it of any craftsmanship among his people, but it layed upon the surface of the stone, directly in the center of when circle used to be. It sang to him, softly, gently, whispering sweet nothings until he approached.

"Umm, should we let this happen? The dagger in our time killed everyone it touches." Tristan pointed out.

They felt a gust of wind then and looked back in time to catch Yugi switching places with the Silent Magician. It was his turn to keep the creature at bay while they assumed Enlil needed a word with Yishan.

He walked past them, seemingly not noticing they were there, the green in his eyes shining brightly and the transparent wings behind him flowed like a cape, leaving a wispy trail in the air as he glided towards him.

"Yishan." He said, his voice sounding like two were speaking again.

Yishan looked up to him, kneeling before the dagger but too afraid to touch it. Steams of tears ran down his cheeks, utter pain painted onto his face as it bled from his heart.

"Yugi…. father." Yishan cried before Yugi touched his forehead. He gasped, taking in more air than he anticipated and immediately bowed low to him, burying his face into the stone floor in respect.

Yugi then spoke in his language, lifting him back to a sit with just a wave of his hand before he levitated the dagger to float between them.

"That's … not Yugi… is it?" Tea asked quietly as they looked on in stunned awe.

Yugi spoke again, softly with such deep compassion that for a moment Yishan seemed to forget everything, but Yugi smiled amd gently offered him the dagger to take.

With shaking hands his fingers curled around the hilt and as soon as it left Yugis hands he stood, lifting Yishan to stand with him with nothing more than a gesture.

Speaking again, mentioning the words An and his fathers name, he gestured for Yishan to leave the temple.

"What's happening?" Tristan asked no one. They passed them, stopping at the entrance to watch the dragon blast the Silent Magicians shield with even more fire.

"Yugi wishes for you to see this." Yugi said with his duel voices. "I will allow this on the condition you remain distanced." He finished.

With a wave of his hand he blew into the space before him, creating from nothing a green spectral owl to hover before him.

"He will guide you."

Unfurling his wings again he gently pushed off into air, beckoning them to follow before he raced off high into the sky towards the dragon.

"I guess we follow the bird." Joey shrugged.

"Fal-loh." Yishan said and began his quick decend down the stairs.

The owl lead them down streets and up stairs, getting closer and closer to the heat of battle until finally Yugi was in sight again. He was waiting for them and as they came into sight he blew a gust of wind towards the battle front. Fingers of wind slid between Yishans men and the invaders, protecting their side while violently pushing away the enemy and to clear a path for them.

"Yishan! To ka nah Yugi?" One of his men asked Yishan as they looked upon him in wonder.

"Sayatgi et Enlil." Yishan said, sharing their disbelief.

"Enlil!" They all exclaimed in various tones of surprise before they all knelt down deeply, putting down their weapons to pay their respects.

"Katesh et un." Yugi said at once. "Ratka mesh Yishan."

"Ut." Yishan nodded.

"Whats happening?" Joey asked.

"He is ordering my people to collect their weapons and remain here. We follow." Yishan said as his men did as their god commanded.

"Quickly. Follow." Yishan said as he and Yugi sprinted off again, Yugi taking to the skies and continuously pushing the enemy away from them.

They were deep in their army now and in the outskirts if the city where small houses burned and crumbled but the enemy could not touch them so long as Yugi pushed them aside.

He landed finally atop a taller building with a flat roof and stairs carved out of stone leading up to it.

As they got up they saw the dragon fly over head chasing the Silent Magician as he constanrly threw spells at him to annoy him.

"Hey the Silent Magicians okay!" Joey said happily.

"Yeah he's having a blast." Tristan said. "Look at his face if you can, he's loving this."

"Like a cat playing with his prey." Tea said amusedly.

"Yishan." Yugi said, turning to face him before speaking in their language.

Yishan nodded, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves and clenching the dagger to his chest.

Yugi cast his eyes down, frowned and shook his head before looking around with wide eyes.

Something about his eyes was familiar again to Atem and for a moment he felt as if Yugi was in control again.

"Yugi?"

He smiled at him and nodded before turning to Yishan.

"You and I are the Millenium Children. In the text it says the Millenium Children will end the darkness. You as An, and me as Enlil. We can do this. You can do this." Yugi told him.

Yishan smiled and nodded strongly, seemingly standing taller and prouder than before.

"Fight well Yugi. You are strong." He said as they took one another hands, as if forming a pact.

It was heartwarming to say the least to watch them bond so strongly. They had started off so tensely, even to the point of dangerously brawling and now they were about to fight perhaps one of the greatest darknesses to exist on this earth together.

Green light surrounded Yugi again and in an instant his wings returned.

He didn't even wait for anything before he kicked off the ground and launched himself into the air, spreading his wings wide. The Silent Magician retreated and the dragon focused on Yugi. His chest began to glow purple again and they knew what was coming, except this time they'd be closer to the fire than they've ever been and that alone was terrifying.

"Uhh, should we get down maybe? Find cover?" Tristan asked.

"Trust Enlil." Yishan said.

The dragon released its fire and before It could hit them Yugi raised his hand to the fire, catching it with ease and letting it collect and build in his palm. As the fire collected and they relaxed, feeling safer the longer this continued they noticed the storm growing over head. Lightning threatened to strike the dragon but it always missed. The clouds swirled to form an eye over the top and as it did it got darker and darker and more and more intense until finally the dragon ceased its attack. Once it did Yugi tossed his new orb into the storm over head, the cloud swallowing it whole and then, with one click of his fingers the storm struck, empowered by the purple energy. The dragon roared loudly, making the earth tremble and causing everyone who heard it to hide themselves, cowering to the ground.

"Holy shit! That's strong!" Joey yelled to them.

Satisfied with his attack sufficiently weakening the beast Yugi retreated, flying swiftly through the air towards the city until he was out if sight.

"Did… did he just leave us here?" Tristan asked.

"Yishan." Tea pointed out.

Yishan stood defiantly, tall and proud, the wind blowing his hair and clothes heroically as he clenched the dagger by his side. As they watched the sight before them, frozen as history unfolded before their eyes, Yishan spoke something softly, as if muttering a prayer.

The dragon silenced his roaring but he seemed incredibly hurt and weakened. He was about to attack them one last time we Yishan lifted the dagger above his head, cried a battlecry and drove the dagger into the surface beneath him, unleashing a massive amount of golden energy with such force they needed to hold onto one another to stop from being blown away.

Through cracked eyes Atem managed to see the golden light seeping into the dragons scales and filling its massive jaws.

"Guys look at the dragon!" He called back to them. The light filled it up until its body began to disintegrate into tiny embers blowing away in the wind.

It's cry danced on the air, echoing across the heavens until it was nothing more than a whisper and all was eerily calm.

The crouched low, afraid to move in case they brought it back or tempted fate but as Yishan stood to take in the emptiness before him they stood with him.

They heard his men cheering from the city and the storm dissipated to reveal the bright blue sky and sun shining brightly upon their victory.

"He did it." Tristan whispered.

"They actually did it." Joey agreed.

"Yugi!" Tea exclaimed. "He went back to the temple."

"Lets go!" Joey said quickly.

"Wait!" Tea yelled at him and he almost fell down the stairs. "Yishan… are you okay?"

Yishan stood still, in awe of what they had achieved here today. He looked back to them, catching his breath and thinking before he turned to the dagger still embedded into the surface. It shined brightly, reflecting the sunlight with such dazzling beauty but unlike the one they had found in the future it was quiet, peaceful and strong.

Yishan faced them and smiled.

"We must find Yugi. I have one last task to complete." He said and rushed passed them.


	21. 21

They reached the temple in record time, racing through the streets as Yishans men captured the invaders who all seemed to be unconscious or almost there. The fighting had stopped regardless and now as they captured the prisoners navigating the streets was easy.

Upon reaching the temple they paused in their tracks once their gaze landed upon Yugi laying unconscious in the middle of the floor.

"Yugi!" Atem shouted as he ran to his side and lifted him so his head rested on his lap.

"Is he okay?" Tea asked quickly.

Atem checked his pulse but as he moved his golden locks he stirred in his arms, squinting deeply and breathing normally before creaking open his lavender eyes to meet the worried deep purple ones of his love.

"Atem?" Yugi asked in a croaky, soft voice.

"Hey." He said warmly, secretly beyond relieved he was okay.

"Did we win?" Yugi asked.

"Hey man! You and Yishan were great!" Joey cheered.

"Yeah you should have seen him! It was so cool to see!" Tea said happily as Atem helped him sit up against him.

"I'm glad you guys are safe. Well done Yishan!" Yugi said happily. His eyes were heavy but his smile refused to show his fatigue, which made Atems heart swell with such happiness he couldnt help but nuzzle into his hair, wrapping his arms around his waist and chest from behind.

"Atem, stop that." Yugi giggled which only made him do it more.

"Yugi." Yishan said warmly, kneeling down before him. Atem stopped now but kept a good hold of him as he looked to Yishan too.

"On behalf of my people I thank you for saving us. You and your friends will be remembered fondly, and always welcomed among our people." He said surprisingly coherently.

"Hey, you've learned a thing or two." Joey said, earning an elbow to the ribs by Tea.

"An's knowledge has been shared with me. Along with some insight on what the future holds. Yugi, you and your friends have earned your reward, one wish granted to thee. I believe i know what you wish for, but before that I must ask you. Do you remember my call? The one you heard at the river."

"Yes?" Yugi questioned. Yishan smiled, his eyes twinkling.

"Good. Remember it well. Listen and follow your heart, as you've done. Remember my call and follow your heart." He insisted, touching his chest to emphasise his meaning.

"Okay…" Yugi said slowly, not entirely sure what he was getting at. Yishan smiled and turned his attention to Atem. The sparkle in his eyes shined like diamonds in his red eyes, and the smile he wore was one of pure pride and love, though he never looked at Atem like this until now. Touched his cheek and stroking his hair gently he smiled deeply, breathing inwardly.

"I am proud of you Atem, and greatly honored to have met you. When you return, you will understand why, you all will." He said before turning back to Yugi.

"When you get back, take the dagger and remember my call, listen to your heart. Please do this for me."

"I will." Yugi said.

"Okay. Now… aid him and tell me your wish." He said, standing before the tablet as Atem and Joey helped Yugi stand.

They looked to one another, smiled and nodded. It was time… though it was so sudden… They expected to help Yishan through his grief, with his people, but it seemed he had this under control.

"Yishan. We wish to go home, back to where we were when we came here." Yugi said.

Yishan nodded and outstretched his hands and as he did so the Tablets writing glowed both green and blue.

"Thank you again." Yishan said before the light engulfed them.

The light faded as warmth graced their skin, licking at the insides of their clothes and made them feel uncomfortable and sticky.

"Hey… are we back?" Tristan asked.

"I think so." Atem whisperer.

They were standing in the temple, where they had been. Leon wasn't here, but his rope still was, alongside the safe and the Millenium Items, incuding the dagger at the base of the tablet. Everything was as it had been when they left except … Leon wasn't here.

Yugis heart began to race as his mind went to unpleasant thoughts of what ifs.

"He'll yeah! We're back!" Joey punched the air in excitement. He and Tristan spun one another around, jumping for joy and singing some made up song in unison. Tea was smiling, she was happy they were all back too but choosing to keep her dignity. Yugi couldnt find the energy to be happy though; if they had left Leon in the past then how would he get back? What if he died out there?

"Yugi?" Atem asked him gently, lifting his chin up to face him. He didnt realise he'd been squeezing his hand and upon seeing the concerned expression in his deep purple eyes he felt his composure fracturing.

"Are you still tired from the batte? Having a god control you cant have been easy on your body." Atem asked him. He shook his head no and sniffed.

"It's not that. I am exhausted and my muscles feel like I've been in a blender… Leons not here. We didn't see him at all while we were there… I hoped that he didnt get pulled through … but everything is normal here, right where we left it. Even the Items havent been touched. So where is he? What if he did get pulled through? What if hes still there? What if he got killed in the jungle? What if he's still alive and cant get back now?" Yugi asked frantically.

They all understood his concern now. Joey and Tristan stopped celebrating to look around, calling out his name while Atem held him to his chest and soothed him

"Yugi! Maybe he's still here. You can try the radio now yeah?" Tea suggested.

Yugi pushed off Atem quickly but not so quickly as to hurt his feelings and remembered that they were in fact in their own clothes now, which meant maybe the people at the digsite were still there. It was still daylight after all, and according to his watch it was lunchtime.

"Temple team 1 to Digsite Alpha, come in. Temple team 1 to digsite Alpha. Pegasus! This is Yugi Moto. Dr. Yugi Moto, come in." He said into the microphone on his shoulder.

"Yugi?"

He heard from the other end a voice sounding oddly familiar… could it have been?

"Yes. Yes it's me. Where is Pegasus?"

"He's here, Yugi where have you been?! We've been looking-"

"Leon?" Yugi asked.

"Yes who else would it be? Where are you?"

Yugi cried and laughed, sinking to his knees in absolute relief and exhaustion. He's okay… they didn't leave him.

He took his earpiece off and gave it to Tea absently as well as his microphone so he could hug Atem and cry and laugh and rest.

"Uhh this is Tea. Yugi just gave me his microphone. Is this Leon?" Tea asked.

"Yugi are you okay?" Atem asked him gently.

"Yes. Leons okay. We didn't strand him, he didnt get pulled. We're all here." Yugi laughed.

"It's a really long story. One we should tell in person. Okay. Yes please. We'll wait here. Okay. Can you bring some water? Thank you. See you soon." Tea said.

"Leon and a few scouts are coming here to get us. We have a lot of explaining to do."

"How long has it been?" Joey asked.

"It's been 2 days. Yishan must have sent us back roughly around the time we left." Tea said.

Atem helped Yugi stand then and after wiping away stray tears he touched the tablet. Nothing happened and he felt nothing stir within. It was silent, unresponsive. Just a stone now.

"Hey Yug look. Wasn't there something there before?" Joey pointed to the bottom of the tablet where the graffiti should have been but he was right, nothing was there. That's odd, this was their time right? But then, when they were there no one was around to make that mark, nor would they have had reason to. His father sacrificed himself to make the dagger, not a whole city … maybe they changed events?

"What does that mean? I've seen the Butterfly effect, are we screwed?" Tristan asked.

"I don't think so. Things happened as it should just maybe the details are different." Yugi said.

"Oh Mai! I should call her!" Joey exclaimed suddenly and ran outside.

Yugi caught notice of the dagger laying by the foot of the tablet, silent as a whisper it slept peacefully.

"Is he even going to get reception here?" Tea asked.

"If he can I'd like a pizza!" Tristan said.

Yugi knelt before the dagger, his fingers hovering over the gold. Last time someone touched it he had a heart attack. After that it sent a man crazed and a massacre ensued. Last time he handled it, it rested upon him before it tried to kill him but now it was silent. Still. Almost absent of life or spirit. Still he was fixed on it.

Yishan told him to take the dagger and follow his call but that was 6000 years ago now. Where was he supposed to take the dagger to and how was he supposed to follow a call from the past?

"Yugi?" Atem broke him out of his trance and he removed his hand from it.

"Your father … Yugi I'm sorry." Tea said to him sadly.

"I wasn't here when it happened. By that time Enlil had control and I was out to sleep. Did… was he in pain? Did it hurt?" Yugi asked.

"No Yugi. He was silent, almost peaceful. There was a bright light that came from the tablet and in enveloped him. He even managed to say his goodbyes to Yishan before the light took him." Atem said gently.

"The light was An, just as the green light was Enlil. They lived in this tablet until my father and i released them." Yugi said.

"You told Yishan that you and he were the children of Millenium… what did that mean?" Tea asked.

"Just as it sounds. Our father created the first Millenium Item to exist in this world. Yishan and I were his children. Pretty name given by the gods." Yugi said. He smiled then, feeling content. "I'm glad it didn't hurt. I have my theories why … and … maybe." Yugi said quietly before he reached for the dagger again, this time brushing his fingers lightly against the gold, just enough to test if it would stir.

"Yugi!" Atem said quickly as he took his hand away from it.

"Dude last time it killed people." Tristan scolded him.

"Last time it was made differently." Yugi said as he took Atems hands off him and ran his fingers along the hilt. It felt warm, like the spirit within it was at peace and familiar.

"How's your chest Yug? No heart attacks?" Tristan asked carefully.

"No. I think it's safe now." Yugi said as he picked it up. He felt the spirit of the dagger warming to him but not with anger or irritation.. more with anticipation and excitement, as if it hadn't been handled in so long. It was the same feeling he felt she he first put together the Millenium Puzzle and the spirit then, Atem, had awoken after 3000 years sleeping.

This time though he knew who this was… his father.

"So … what now then?" Tea asked.

"Yishan told me to take the dagger. Maybe it was because my father made it.. in a way he's inside it. Like you were in the puzzle." He said, looking to Atem.

"Do you think you can bring him back?" Atem asked.

"I'm not sure yet. Maybe … I'll need some time with it to know for sure." Yugi said, standing now as he closely examined the blade.

"I can't get a hold of her. Too much interference. But at least it was only 2 days." Joey said as he came back inside. "Woah! Yug! Drop that!"

"It's okay Joey, it's safe now." Yugi told him as he waggled it in his fingers, making it appear dangerous but in actuality he had control over it.

"Right yeah okay. Well just … if you feel the urge to kill don't kill me." Joey said.

"Damn, well there goes my afternoon." Yugi joked.

"So Leon and the others should be about 2 hours… what do we do?" Tea asked.

"I guess we just wait. Though Yugi you probably want to explore right?" Tristan asked him.

He wasn't paying attention though. Something else had piqued his interest. Something from outside. If he had the ears of a dog theyd be up and listening, instead his eyes were focused and he ignored them intently.

"Yugi?" Atem asked.

"Shh." He said quickly, earning him a surprised look from all of them, especially Atem.

"Do you hear that?" He asked finally?

They listened but all they could hear were crickets, water streams and various birds singing and calling. Nothing in particular though… what was he listening out for.

"There! Did you hear it?!" Yugi asked quickly and ran to the entrance.

"Yugi what are you hearing?" Atem asked him.

"Yishan." Yugi whispered.

"You sure that dagger isn't making you go crazy?" Joey asked nervously.

"No. It's his call." Yugi said quietly before he took off down the stairs before they could stop him or even call out to him.

"I guess we follow him." Tristan said.

"Wait, the items." Tea said and moved to collect them. "We shouldn't just leave these here."


	22. 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We made it!   
> I hope you enjoyed this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. If you did, please check out the third and final installment of this series 'My King'   
> I also have other fics of our boys to check out as well :D  
> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Byeeeee

They followed Yugi off the beaten path. They remembered the layout of the city well enough to know that despite the overgrowth and the massive vines, the trees now growing through old stone which back in the day would have been someone's house or shop, that they were heading towards what would have been the Palace.

Yugi cut down vines with the machete he kept strapped to his leg for this purpose and helped them climb over large roots of ancient trees until finally, past the last root to climb he spotted it; what remained of the Palace. It still stood, buried and covered in vines, bushes, flowers, moss. All manner of flora grew in and around it. They'd have found it eventually but without Yishan's call to him it would have taken far longer.

He heard it clearer now, louder as it no longer needed to break through the forest to reach him. The others insisted they still didn't hear anything but he was certain of it. He heard it as clear as day, as clear as if Yishan had been beside him.

Climbing the steps up they took in the sight, the smell of nature and remembered just for them, just a few hours ago it was young. The stream on either side of the steps still flowed down but the stone had lost its glow, the paintings had worn off, the vines now crawled along the steps to make them dangerous and the statues grew leafy coats.

"This is nuts. We were just here." Joey said slowly.

"Yeah but now … this is what 6000 years has done?" Tristan asked.

"It's kind of sad isn't it? This city used to be bustling, we were here for like a week or so … I can't believe it's just gone now." Tea said.

"6000 years ago people lived here… but over those years they came and went. They didn't just disappear Tea, they moved on while time moved in." Yugi said fondly.

It was warming to hear Yugi say that… even Atem felt better hearing it. His thoughts had often strayed to his own people long gone but to hear those words leave Yugi's lips gave him hope that they didn't just die out, they evolved, moved on instead.

He took Yugi's hand and squeezed it, silently letting him know he appreciated that sentiment before they reached the final step.

The Palace Hall where the King would sit was bare of vines or overgrown plantlife. The tiles still held their gloss, the pillars stood tall and strong even after millennia of time. But what caught their attention most was the King sleeping in the throne. His head lolled heavily to his chest, his long braid pooling on his lap and down to his feet. His skin appeared aged but still lifelike… it was impossible. 6000 years… he should have died so long ago that nothing should be left of him but bones, especially if left in the elements for this long… there's no way he could have lived this long…

"Is that… a mummy?" Joey asked, his voice cracking in fear.

"Or a ghost?!" Tristan asked. They hugged one another but Tea just rolled her eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous guys."

Yugi approached him, tiptoeing up to him in case he woke the man but as he got closer he saw he wasn't breathing. His chest wasn't rising, his skin while tanned originally had lost its colour and the skin on his neck was thin enough that he couldn't see a pulse.

Carefully crouching before him and looked up to his face and saw it was Yishan… he had aged a lot but this was definitely Yishan.

"Yishan." Yugi whispered. He gently pressed his fingers to Yishan's wrist and then to his neck but as his fingers touched his skin he saw Yishan's eyes flutter and his chest rose sharply.

"Woah!" Joey exclaimed loudly.

"Joey!" Yugi snapped at him, annoyed he had spooked him. "Yishan." He said gently to the man before him as he slowly opened his eyes and lifted his head to see them.

Even after 6000 years he breathed. The red of his eyes were dimmed now, fading as time began to slowly take his sight but the sparkle in them, so full of life.

"How?" Yugi breathed.

"This is incredible! How is he alive after all these years?" Tea asked.

"This is crazy! Are you immortal dude?" Tristan asked.

He looked at each of them, smiling tiredly as he saw them, landing finally on Atem and Yugi and lingering upon the both of them.

"It has been long." Yishan said finally with a croaky voice. "Forgive me. Has been too long since I last spoke."

"Do you guys have any water?" Yugi asked them. "How are you still alive?"

"An granted me long life. I am reaching the end of my time though. He gave me long enough to set our father and myself free. Did you bring the dagger, like I asked you?" Yishan asked him.

"Yes… but, what do you mean?" Yugi asked as he slipped the dagger out and passed it to him gently.

"Here. Drink this." Tea said sweetly and helped him drink the water from her canister. He lapped it up gratefully and cleared his throat.

"Thank you dear." He said sweetly.

"Yishan, what did you mean by setting you two free?" Yugi asked him.

"I have written my tale down in those journals beside me. They are yours now Yugi." Yishan said, gesturing to a stack of journals placed neatly beside him. Surprisingly untouched by water or air, insects and even time. They were in perfect condition… as was he. An had protected them… for this moment.

Yishan held the dagger and as his fingers curled around the blade he and it began to glow until finally his fingers lost their strength, his head fell heavy and his chest released one last breath.

"Yishan? Yishan!?" Yugi panicked. He checked for a pulse, slapped his face slightly, tried to jolt him awake but his body was lifeless. "No… come back. There's… there's still so many questions. Yishan!"

"Yugi." Atem said, tapping his shoulder repeatedly until he looked to him. Atem and the others weren't looking at Yishan though, they were looking behind them, and as Yugi followed his gaze he saw Yishan and his father standing young and lively, tall and proud. They were spectral… definitely their spirits but they were there.

"It's okay Yugi." Yishan said happily. He was dressed as a King, appearing older but no where near as old as his body sat in the throne.

"Yugi." His father said fondly.

Yugi stood to face them and they all approached, looking upon the spirits in awe.

"By returning the dagger to me you have allowed An to set us free. Now we may move on and join the rest of our loved ones in the realm of the gods and rest in peace." Yishan said, bowing to him.

"Yugi… I have waited 6000 years to be put to rest. Thank you." His father said.

"But… I don't … Yishan your call… I followed …"

"You did. You followed your heart like I told you to, and you remembered my call like I asked of you, and your heart lead you to me. 6000 years had taken it's toll on me, so I left a memory upon the city to react when it sensed you, so that you might follow it to me." Yishan said.

"How?"

"An showed me how. It took a thousand years to implement. But it seems it worked."

Yugi laughed but it was to hide the pain and confusion.

"Yugi. I knew I wouldn't have much time to answer all your questions, so I have kept some light reading for you. Those journals are almost 6000 years worth of history. Inside them you will find what happened within this city, what happened when people moved on, what happened with my children and my childrens children and so on. Anything you might want to know is in those journals." Yishan told him before he turned to Atem.

"And you, my dear boy. I do believe there will be some interested information and answers for you inside those journals as well."

"For me?" Atem asked.

"I am proud of you Atem, and what you achieve in your time as King of Egypt and the person you have become. When we return to the realm of the gods, we will give your love to your father."

"My… father?" Atem asked again. Why was he bringing him up? For that matter why was he talking so familiar with him so specifically? What did he know?

"Yugi. Do you remember what I asked of you?" His father asked him.

"The gift? Yes but with the state of this place, it might take some time to find it." Yugi said. Yishan shook his head no though.

"I am wearing it. I found it among your things father and thought to keep it safe. It is around my neck Yugi, take it. It is yours." He said.

"In that case, we shall bid you all goodbye. Yugi… I am so proud of you. I am proud of all of you. Thank you for protecting my people, my city and for setting us free. We shall see you again, and we will welcome you with open arms. I love you Yugi… always remember that." His father said.

Tears grabbed his heart… he controlled himself immediately but still he felt them trying to break through. He couldn't cry now… not now… not while they're still here.

"Yugi. Thank you for everything, my dear brother. I love you as well and I hope my journals offer you the answers you seek." Yishan said sweetly.

"Thank you… rest well." Yugi said with a failing voice.

They smiled fondly before fading to nothing more than a whisper on the wind. After a moment of not breathing at all Atem finally pulled him into a hug where he felt comfortable enough to break down, crying quietly into his chest and gripping his shirt tightly.

"Why was Yishan so focused on you Atem. He was like that before he sent us back too. What does he know?" Tea asked carefully.

"I don't know, but he said the answers are in his journals." He said.

"Speaking of." Tristan said and went to go look at them. Carefully he lifted the first few pages of the one on top and groaned.

"They're written in their language…It's gonna take ages to translate these." He complained.

Drying his tears Yugi went to go look at them but as he looked at the words he found he was able to understand everything… very clearly too as if it was his own language.

"I … can read this no problem." He said slowly.

"What how? I thought you were still learning this language." Joey said.

"I was but I understand everything here. Maybe… Enlil taught me when he was controlling me?" He suggested.

"Yugi… is this what your father meant?" Atem asked as he held a jewelled necklace in his palm, still attached to Yishan's neck.

"I think so." Yugi said. Unclasping the necklace he took it from him gently and held it up. "Before the fight he told me that in his room was a gift for my mother… he made it in the hopes of giving it to her when he returned but that never happened. So he asked me to give it to her. Yishan's been keeping it safe all this time."

"That is so sweet." Tea cried.

"So… what do we do now?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah… we've saved the city -"

"We?" Tea questioned Joey.

"Alright… Yug saved the city. We returned the dagger, we got the necklace and Yishan's journals, set them free. Am I forgetting anything?"

"I think thats it. I think the dagger should come with us… Yishan and my father have been set free like you said, it's like all the other items now… but in the wrong hands it could be dangerous." Yugi said. "Besides there's a lot about its power I don't know and as the local Millenium Expert, I should probably learn all I can about it just in case." Yugi said as he gently took the dagger from Yishan's lap.

"We'll carry these back." Joey said as he took a stack of the journals.

"I know they've been kept in good condition but they're still thousands of years old guys. Please be careful with them. We still need to climb back over those vines and stuff." Tea said.

"Yug why don't you bring out the Silent Magician, he can probably levitate them right?" Joey joked.

"I really don't think he'll appreciate being pulled out for that." Atem laughed.

And so they waited back at the temple but thankfully not for too long. Transporting the journals safely took some time until they were finally free of climbing trees and vines. Yugi took to perusing them carefully, sat beside Atem as he flipped through the pages too.. Though he couldn't understand a single symbol.

Tea enjoyed the journal with the pictures Yishan had sketched of his city changing throughout the ages. Some of them were of familiar places, others were completely knew, even to the point of drawing the pyramids in Egypt. According to the entry he had visited Egypt alone, to see his family who had moved here. They did not know him by this age but he watched for a while before returning home.

"So his family moved to Egypt huh. When was this?" Atem asked.

"It's dated approximately a thousand years before your time. So they must have left for Egypt and carried his line there. I wonder if they went anywhere else." Yugi said.

"Oh look! Yugi!" Atem said quickly, placing his journal into his lap and tapping on his name, written in Egyptian Heiroglyphs. "It's my name!"

"It is. Hang on." Yugi said. He looked at the page before and after.

"I heard rumours the Queen of Egypt was pregnant. I was happy to hear this as I knew my family line would continue strongly for more years to come. But when I heard his name travel the seas, to reach my soul I knew I had to leave my home again. I needed to see for my own eyes, the boy from so long ago.  
I was not permitted to see him, of course. The City guard knew nothing of me, I am long forgotten, a living relic… but a living relic with the powers of An in my veins. I waited until nightfall, when I called upon An to grant me vision. Inside his lavishly gold room I saw him sleeping in his cot, toys of the Egyptian gods dangling above his head: a golden bird the Egyptians called Ra, a red dragon named Slifer and cuddled in his arms as he sucked on his head, a blue doll fondly named Obelisk. Even a baby, his wild hair resembled mine once upon a time, a spitting image of the boy I knew he would grow to be.  
This was remarkable to say the least. An was telling it true, he was my descendant and in another 3000 years I would see him grown; once while I am young, and once more when I am done. Atem. An told me of the journey he would undertake, of the travesty that would befall him but of the fortune he would find in 3000 years when he finally meets my dear brother. This young, beautiful child, has such a strong destiny. I only hope that he can feel my prayers for him while I am home, waiting." Yugi said.

"I … can't believe this." Tea said behind her hand. "You're… you're Yishan's descendant!" She exclaimed.

"He was… my great, great great… however many great grandfather." Atem said quietly.

"But.. Yug's his brother so… what does that make him to you?" Joey asked.

"Technically Yishan is my half brother, so Atem and I are related but in a very very very distant way. Our blood's been diluted for 6000 years." Yugi said.

"You know that kind of explains why you two look alike though." Tea giggled.

"Yeah but… Yug are you like his uncle then?" Joey laughed.

"No Joey I'm not. But if you want to be picky then technically at one point or another we're all related. Think about that." Yugi laughed.

"I can't believe he came to see me." Atem said quietly.

"I can't believe you had toys of the Egyptian Gods!" Tea squeed in excitement.

"I kept those toys throughout my childhood too. Obelisk had seen better days but my mother made sure he was always repaired if he began to fall apart." Atem said fondly.

"Actually those toys were found in your tomb. They're in the museum and part of your display." Yugi said matter of factly.

"Really?" Yugi nodded. "You have to take me to see it when we get back."

"Sure." Yugi smiled.

"Does it say anything else about Atem?" Tristan asked.

"No. He says he returned to his home then and continued to wait. There might be something later…" He said and flicked forward until he found another mention of Atem.

"Here. An is stirring. The creation of the other Items in Egypt has him on edge. The dagger can feel it. It remains in position still, firmly stuck in Hero'd's old house, but it grows in energy. It's uncomfortable. The Items the Egyptians created are tainted with the blood of the unwilling. A darkness is born, drawn to it… darker than the great dragon all those years ago. This was born from pure vengeance, of injustice and inequality. The dragon was born from naivety and envy and but this darkness is born from the despair, the fear and betrayal of those used and discarded to create those items. They are evil, dirty and tarnished… but An assures me it was not the King's doing or that of Atem… but rather Aknadin. My other grandson… he had learned how to create the items but it was not as how An had taught my father. This knowledge came from elsewhere, whispered across time. If my father hadn't created the dagger perhaps Aknadin would not have known how to create these items...but if he did not then my people would be dead, not moved on. Atem, his father, Aknadin and all those before him would not have been born… it does not matter. What matters though is that soon Atem would need my strength and my faith more than ever. I cannot interfere… what is to come will always be… he must sacrifice himself to time, so that he and Yugi may defeat the darkness together and in the end, they may set my father and myself free. I cannot interfere… even if I want to. It is selfish of me to remain here as my family dies and sacrifices but I know that it will work out in the end. Please stay strong my boy. I believe in you and in your heart."

"Wow… so he knew about that too." Tea said.

"He didn't say anything." Joey said.

"Of course not Joey, he didn't know. When An spoke to him after he handled the dagger he must have been shown glimpses of the future, enough to know what would happen… thats why he looked at you with such love and awe… he knew you so well even before you were born." Yugi said to Atem.

"I had no idea that not even that far from us, was my distant ancestor watching over me…" Atem said quietly.

"This is incredible." Tea breathed.

"Tell me about it. I knew my family was strong; our line had been royalty for hundreds of years… but I never thought it would date this far back… and I never would have guessed that it all would have started with your father coming here."

"It's a self fulfilling paradox. If my father hadn't been trapped in time, none of this would have happened. We would never have met."

"So… do you think his journals date to your father's birth too? Do you think that even further down the line that your father is a descendant as well?" Tea asked.

"Okay thats too many descendants. This is getting confusing and weird." Joey said.

"I can't be sure of anything anymore. But if there's anyone who knows it'll be in Yishan's journals." Yugi said.

"Yugi!"

They heard from the stairs and saw to their happiness Leon and his scouts panting and smiling upon seeing them.

"Leon!" Yugi exclaimed happily. He was so relieved to see he was here, and unharmed.

"The hell happened to you guys!? Where did you go? What happened?" Leon asked as he approached them.

"It's a…. Really … really long story." Yugi smiled as he closed the journal.


End file.
